There will always be Light
by ChaosAngel767
Summary: Sora and Riku have returned from their final battle with Xemnas, expecting a short reprive. But little do they know a new threat is gathering its power. Rated T for later violence
1. New Developments

Welcome to my first FanFic. This story starts with a very short interlude. The main story starts almost directly after Sora and Riku arrive back on the Islands. I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix or any other registered character, power, weapon, armour or anything else. Thus why it's called fanfics.

Enjoy.

**There will always be Light chapter 1: New Developments**

It had been five days since Sora, Riku and Kairi had returned to the Island's from The World That Never Was, and at the exact same time that Riku and Sora had stepped onto the beach from their solitary fight with Xemnas, Sora was sitting on the dock looking out to sea. He didn't know why he had decided to go out to the play island to where his journey had begun.

Sora thought back on the past five days, of going home after three years.

His mom had been shocked initially but had ushered him home immediately when she saw he was soaked to the skin. When he had gotten out of the shower and saw that his mother had put out some too small clothes for him he smiled for he knew his mother had expected the same small boy that had mysteriously vanished with his friends one day.

His mother had made him eat a three course meal even though he said he wasn't hungry and went in to town to buy him some new clothes after she had hung up the clothes he had arrived in up to dry.

She couldn't help but notice that all the tears in the fabric had disappeared and also that they looked as if they had specifically been made for Sora's every want and need and also for his style, a comfortably tight shirt worn underneath a black hoodie with no sleeves, baggy pants ending just below the knee.

When she went to see if they had dried when she got home from the shops she noticed that not only were the dry but also that they didn't have a single wrinkle in the fabric. When she took them down to put them away in Sora's closet she noticed that the fabric was velvety soft and smooth but not fragile and that even though they barely weighed a thing it seemed as if it took all her strength to carry them.

Later when Sora went up to his room to fit some of his new clothes and came down wearing the clothes she had put away she saw that the colours had changed slightly, the black was far darker the white far more glorious and the rest of the colours far more intense. It also seemed that the clothes were trying their best to please Sora, for they seemed never to be of any inconvenience to him at all. Actually they seemed to have a will of their own for they shuddered when there was no breeze, but Sora's mom knew that her mind was merely playing tricks on her because her only baby was back in her house under her care.

Sora had never been one to just hang around the house all day doing nothing, but after having been fighting for his heart and his friends for over a year continuously he thought that he needed a rest.

By the third day of consecutive sleeping and eating with a little bit of conversation he was finally ready to leave his mother again, at least just to get out of the house.

When dawn's light shone over Sora's face on the fourth day he immediately awoke and made ready for a day outside. He took a shower, brushed his teeth put on some new clothes and went downstairs' to fix himself some breakfast. When he was done he wrote a sticky note for his mom and left it on the counter where she would find it. The note read "Gone out, be back at dusk. Sora"

Once Sora was out of sight of the other houses surrounding his he began to run, sometimes at the speed of a regular human and sometimes with the speed of someone with power beyond any one world.

As Sora ran he drew himself into his memory, deeper and deeper he plunged until he was no longer aware of his surroundings. In his mind he saw himself fighting, lunging and soaring, with his keyblade in hand and his friends at his side. He saw himself fighting his various enemies, some human some not, varying from the weak shadow to the über-powerful Xemnas.

He thought about his source of strength-the keyblade. He knew that he would never have survived if the keyblade hadn't chosen him. But then he thought of something Riku had said to him some time ago "Remember Sora, the power of a keyblade originates in the heart, meaning that even if you had not been chosen by the keyblade you would have acquired great power anyway." What power Sora didn't know but really didn't care because the keyblade was his, and his alone. Riku had his keyblade and Kairi had hers but neither could wield his nor can he wield theirs.

"Sora what are you doing out here?"

Sora snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Kairi's voice to the left.

"Oh, um...just thinking" Sora stammered when he thought how he must look just standing in the middle of nowhere staring at nothing but empty space.

He gave a nervous chuckle and his cheeks warmed slightly. Kairi smiled at Sora with just enough warmth that his heart skipped a beat and his face brightened profusely.

"Thinking huh, about what you lazy bum?"Kairi giggled and brought up her hand in a lame attempt to stifle it.

"Nothing really, just thinking about how long it's been since I could really relax. No worlds to save and no friends to find and help protect. " Sora spoke with such certainty that Kairi began doubting her resolve to stay on the island herself.

"Do you think you'll miss it, you think?" Kairi was no way going to let Sora see that she was uncertain.

"Well yeah, I'll miss it, but now I don't have to worry about whether a world would fall to Darkness or whether I will live to see you again"

At that Sora fell silent and Kairi knew for some reason that he was sad, very sad, with nothing to look forward to.

"Don't be sad Sora. At least we're together again." She spoke with a love so obvious that even a stranger could see it, but like always Sora was blind to the obvious.

"Thanks Kairi, but are we? Are we really together again, or is it only a short while before we're thrown back into chaos again?" Again with that certainty! She could feel her resolve to stay on the island slipping away.

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" Her words contained a hidden question that Sora desperately wanted to answer but didn't know how.

"Well yeah. It's all I could have done the last four days, that and sleeping." Sora grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"Sora, what is it you really want? Do you want a vacation or to return to the real world?" This time her words contained an acquisition that visibly confused him.

"Kairi, this is the real world, all the worlds are connected. Just like people, when two friends are apart their still connected, maybe not through a physical connection but through thought and emotion. Just like us." Sora was trying to say what he wanted to say from the time he first laid eyes on her, but unlike how he would have done it before he had left he did it indirectly, subtly.

"What do you mean Sora? What do you mean like us? Are we connected?"Kairi's mind was screaming the questions at him silently, the only way she truly could. 'Do you love me? Tell me Sora, please'

"Of course we're connected. You, me and Riku too. We're all connected through our hearts."When he said those words his heart wretched strangely and his mind said to him 'tell her Sora, you can do it'

"Oh really? Prove it." Her voice was husky, with a faint edge of...seduction?

"Well, the past few days, Roxas and my memories have slowly begun to merge together."

"Oh really you can talk to Roxas?" She rolled her eyes at him, as if acquiring him of lying.

"Yeah sure, can't you talk to Namine? I know for sure that Roxas and Namine are talking."

"Really, well I hope it happens to me soon" 'Oh really now. Hmm, I'd have to get in touch with my other soon' thought the princess of heart.

When Sora and Kairi fell silent a new voice appeared as if from their very surroundings.

"Come on already! You obviously have feelings for each other so stop beating around the bush and admit it to each other."

Well I like you enjoyed the first ever chapter of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **Old Power Renewed.**

And remember to review my story. Please?


	2. Old Power Renewed

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**There will always be Light chapter two: Old Power Renewed.**

When Sora and Kairi started to look around for the speaker they both heard a sigh and suddenly Riku appeared no less than five feet from them with an exasperated look on his face.

"Hi Riku""What's going on" Both Sora and Kairi were blushing heavily and refused to look up from their feet.

"Oh stop looking so surprised. Did neither of you think that I haven't been keeping an eye on you. Now come on, we're causing a commotion" At that Sora looked up and saw that Riku had indeed been right, in one sense anyway. Their extended conversation and their sudden appearance in over two years was indeed causing a commotion.

Sora and Kairi stoically followed Riku in silence. Neither knew where they were going but they both trusted Riku with their lives and therefore were not at all concerned where they were going. Neither knew it at the time but both had similar thought along the lines of "Is that true? Is what Riku said really true? Do we both share the same feelings?'

Naturally Sora grew curious as to where they were going and finally asked Riku.

"Where are we going? Cause I kinda promised my mom I'll be back by dusk"

"You had to ask permission to leave the house? Jeez Sora doesn't your mother trust you at all?"

"Oh come on Riku, it's not like I'm the role-model of the community."

"Well yeah but I think after the story you told her about saving worlds' with a team which accounted for a talking duck, a talking mouse and a talking do-whatever Goofy is."

"Uh well..."

"You haven't told her yet have you?"

"Well no. I thought we could explain it together. Have either of you told your parents yet?"

Both Riku and Kairi mumbled something about resting and been busy with some or other matter.

"Ah ha, so you're in the same trouble I'm in."

"Well yeah." Said Riku rather sheepishly. Or rather as close to sheepish you could get a warrior used to suppressing his emotions.

"Well do either of you have an idea about telling them?" Sora was addressing the main problem at the moment the same way his mother would have, with single-minded determination.

"Um, I was hoping either of you could figure out how to explain without them sending us to a padded cell or driving them to believe we were the victims of a new exotic drug." Kairi looked at the two boys with desperation in her eyes

"Exotic drug huh" Riku looked at Kairi with grim amusement through the thing curtain of silver in front of his eyes "It could make for a very creative plan B, don't you think Sora? Sora? Hello, anyone home?"

"I have an idea" Riku could literally see a light bulb shining over Sora's head, so much excitement and hope could be seen in those vivid blue eyes of his."How about we have a barbeque at the island tonight? That way no one would see our power without us wanting them and then we could show them what we've done the last couple years."

"You know Sora, that might just work. What time should we be there and where?" A new hope shone in Kairi's eyes. I mean come on who could withstand the effects those eyes had on you? No emotion showed on Riku's face except for a very slight grin that broke through his otherwise perfect control over his emotions.

"What about Five-ish? That way we can get all the things we need to have fun. What do you think Riku?"Sora looked at his friend and rival who can on any day be expected to fight and live.

"Yeah that'll work. At least I hope it will. I'll go to the island at two or so to put up a few barriers so we won't have any unexpected guests." Riku looked around in anticipation for ever since Sora had started talking with him he had sensed a dark presence close by. He looked and saw that Sora had sensed something as well and was looking around subtly.

Kairi on the other hand had not sensed anything and was standing unguarded focusing on what she'll be saying to the multitude of parents later that night.

Sora looked at Riku and blinked at him, Riku blinked in turn. Sora then looked at Kairi and back at Riku. Riku nodded slowly. Riku knew it meant that Sora would grab Kairi and protect her while he and Riku un-veiled their secret observer.

'Wait Sora' Came the voice of Sora's other in his mind. 'I wanna try something.'

'Really? What is it Roxas? Sora quickly looked at Riku and shook his head slightly. Riku looked at him in surprise and mouthed 'what'. Sora mouthed 'wait' in return.

'Hurry up Roxas! What do you wanna do?' He was starting to panic because Kairi might be in danger. Any experienced warrior would see that she was the least experienced out of the three and therefore the easiest to take down. Sora concentrated on Kairi and suddenly had an idea. He yelled Aeroga with all his might in his mind and a perfect sphere formed around Kairi but his intentions had been successful. You could barely see the thin film of super-speed revolving sphere.

Sora could feel in his mind that Roxas was gathering his own power and focusing it. 'Roxas what are you doing?' 'Summoning a few of my old friends from the Organisation.' Was all he said. Suddenly he felt a faint distortion of space that told him that Roxas had summoned a few Nobodies but in such a low quantity that only he had noticed.

'How many did you summon Roxas?' Sora asked with curiosity 'And how are you still able to summon Nobodies? I thought only the Organisation could summon them?' His smug reply was 'Well yeah but do the lower nobodies know that?'

"Well, probably not." Sora was so distracted from talking to Roxas that he didn't notice that he was speaking aloud again.

'Sora, you blithering idiot. Stop talking aloud'

'Oh was I talking aloud?' He was honestly shocked. 'Well yeah. So Sora now that you've felt me summoning Nobodies do you think you can as well?'

'Well, I've never use Twilight before Roxas.' Sora sounded so honest that Roxas decided to help him out a little. 'Ugh this is gonna hurt me a lot more than its gonna hurt you. Trust me' With those words Roxas threw his entire being into Sora giving him access to all of his power but at the cost that it would exhaust Roxas for days. With the power came memories of Roxas fighting. Each second showed him how to use Twilight expertly and efficiently without losing himself in the rush of power.

While Sora was talking to Roxas Riku was throwing a few Darkness aligned spells around himself, Sora and especially Kairi. Riku felt the slight drain in strength and knew that all his spells had been successful. After he was done he started talking to Kairi in an attempt to take attention away from Sora. A few seconds later Riku felt a strange power emitting from Sora. It was the same power Roxas used to fight against him and against countless Heartless for the Organisation. Suddenly Sora's eyes closed tightly and he began emitting a strange new power. It was the power of Twilight meeting an overwhelming amount of Light. The resulting colour Sora was pulsing was a strange combination of white, black and mainly silver. The white light formed shapes of waves and sunbursts, the black was curling around his body both protectively and possessively. The silver was the strangest of all. It radiated outward and backwards. The resulting looked like angel wings being smothered by thorns.

Sora opened himself to the memories and the power and the Darkness mixed with Light met his own heart filled with pure white Light. Sora began burning, burning from the inside out but it wasn't unpleasant for him, it was as if the flames were protecting him and embracing him not destroying him. Suddenly the power exploded outwards and his body began emitting a strange new light. Darkness covered him while his own light streamed outward purifying the Darkness. The Twilight met his Light and took on a strange glowing silver. The silver cascaded backwards forming angel wings covered tightly in thorns. Sora summoned his keyblade but in its place were two new blades, neither had a keychain. The one in his left was a white blade with a red grip and a grey guard. The blade was pure white with silver cascading along the edge. The teeth were a combination of white and silver, and were the same as Sora's Olympia.

The second blade in his right hand was a black blade with a blue grip and a grey guard. The blade was pure ebony with a red serrated edge. The teeth were a combination of black and blue with grey on the edges, the teeth was a single spiked edge like Riku's keyblade of hearts.

Sora stared in awe at his new form and his new blades, as did Riku and Kairi. 'Thank you Roxas!' Is all Sora yelled in his mind.

Riku and Kairi stared at Sora and he suddenly screamed "Let's see what this can do!" Suddenly he disappeared and heard someone yell out in surprise. "What the! How'd you find me kid?" "Kairi did you see Sora move?" Riku asked in a trembly voice for he had completely lost sight of him. Riku didn't want to feel weak but very suddenly he was feeling like a little kid again, and he didn't know how to deal with that. He sank down on his knees with his head bowed.

"Riku! What's wrong?" Kairi sounded worried but Riku heard her as if she was at the end of a tunnel, all echo no understanding. "Why is it always him?"

He asked in a very weak voice. "Why is he always so much stronger than me? Why? Why? Why!" Riku suddenly stood up tall and proud and proclaimed "I have mastered the Darkness, at the very least. I have power Sora will never have." Sora appeared in front of them again holding a very distraught teenage boy about sixteen years old. He wore black pants and matching black shirt with a grey jacket over it. His pants had various buckles strapped to them and he wore grey shoes. He had very fair skin with blackish-red hair that hung straight over his face that didn't completely cover his eyes. His hair was of varying length, some of it hung over his ears but didn't reach his neck while others hung from his cheeks to his chin. He had deep blue-green eyes with golden shading close to the pupil. He had a very open expression and had a bemused look on his face even though Sora had both his blades pressed to his neck.

"Why are you spying on us?" Riku's voice was very dark with an echoing quality to it. Kairi stared at him in fear but the kid their age merely smirked "And why should I tell you? It's not like you can force me to tell you. And besides maybe you should see to your friend, he's not doing so great." His smirk widened into a grin.

"What do you mean? Sora looks fine." Kairi had concern in her voice but Riku didn't look as confident as he did before.

"Kairi, he's right. Sora reeks of Darkness. And look at him" Riku pointed at Sora and revealed that Sora was staring at the stranger with a dull hatred in his eyes.

"What happened to him?"Then she looked at the stranger in anger and asked "What have you done?"

"I have done nothing. He did this to himself. He used power he could not control and tried to flood out the Darkness with his Light."The stranger sounded bored with the whole conversation and suddenly walked forward causing Sora's blades to slice across his throat. Sora slashed at him but the stranger merely caught the blade on his open palm. The stranger swore and did something no one would have anticipated. He started laughing. He then pointed his left index finger at Sora and he uttered a single word '_Inanis_' or empty in Latin and suddenly Sora's swords disappeared in a flash of light. He fell forward and all the power within him drained away.

"What have you done" Kairi screamed at the stranger and fell to her knees in front of Sora and pulled his head into her lap.

"Don't worry about him. I just drained him of all power that was currently in use. I then shot it back into his heart and it was accepted as Light and Twilight. Actually you should be thanking me." He sounded smug

"What's your name? And why should we be thanking you exactly? " Riku sounded cautious and started channelling all his strength into his heart for safe keeping.

"Well I saved your friend from losing his heart and I also gave him the power to control Twilight. Just like you can use power from the Dawn I gave him power over the opposite." He bowed slightly and said

"My name is my own but you can call me Dante" Dante spoke with a new friendliness and suddenly looked at Kairi with concern. "You might want to step away from him now."

"Why should I?" Kairi tried to cover up her gratefulness by trying to sound cautions.

"He'll be confused and exceedingly weak so he'll be overly cautious and will attack if you get too close." As if on cue Sora's eyes opened and when he saw Kairi standing over him he drew his keyblade and attacked her. Before Riku could defend her Dante stepped in front of her and said calmly "Light's grace" and from his palm cascaded seven rays of Light that formed a tri-coloured barrier in front of him. He looked at Kairi with concern and said to her

"Stay back. I'll stop him without hurting him." And with those words he began to glow with a golden hue that Riku recognised immediately as the power of Dawn. Dante swept his left arm around in an arc at Sora and a wave of Dawn shot towards Sora. It struck Sora in the chest and lifted him off his feet. Dante then lifted his hand upwards with his fingers pointed upwards. Sora stopped falling through the air and came to a stop hanging in the air.

Dante stepped forward and placed his hand on Sora's chest and said 'potestatem'. He stepped back and held his arm into the air. One by one four different coloured orbs of differing colours began appearing in his palm and one by one he sent them cascading towards Sora. 'lux' a pure white orb shot forward, 'illucesco' a golden sphere shot forward, 'crepusculum' a grey orb shot forwards, 'caligo' a black and purple orb shot forward. When the last orb hit Sora he fell to the ground with a thump.

"Well, mostly unhurt anyway" he muttered to himself.

Well I hope you liked the second chapter of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **A Familiar Is Born**

And remember to review my story. Please?

8


	3. A Familiar Is Born

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**There will always be Light chapter three: A Familiar is Born.**

Riku watched in awe as a teenage boy his age demonstrated his mastery over all four of the different powers of the heart and being. He wondered why Dante had gone such lengths to strengthen himself with such big risks to his heart. Suddenly Riku wondered what would happen if Dante's heart was consumed by Darkness. How powerful would his Nobody be for there would be a Nobody, he was positive about that. He saw how Dante walked towards Sora and kneel beside him. He saw him speak to Sora but couldn't hear what was said.

Sora stood up and when he looked at Riku and Riku saw that blood was running down his face like tears, as if he had cried blood. Sora wiped at his face and wiped off the blood only to have more appear and Riku realised that Sora was crying blood. Riku looked him in the eyes and saw that they had paled to a faint blue. Then he blinked and Riku saw that the colour was returning to his eyes. Then he looked at the rest of him and saw that his hair had grown considerably and was still growing. It stopped growing just when his fringe started touching his lips. The hair that had just barely touched his collar was now brushing his shoulder blades.

Sora knew something was happening to him but he didn't know what. He saw that he attacked Kairi and saw the stranger step protectively in front of her and throw up a shield that knocked him directly into the air but he knew even then that it would do him no harm. He saw the stranger hold him in the air and heard whisper something when he put his hand directly over his heart. He felt it when the orbs hit him but none hurt him in any way, actually Sora could almost feel himself getting stronger. He heard the stranger whisper something in his ear but he couldn't recall what it was.

Sora forced himself to stand and felt something leak out of his eyes but nothing hurt. He was sore from using the power Roxas gave him but he knew it would fade because it was the same unease he felt when a drive finished. He wiped at his eyes and saw it was blood running out of his eyes. He knew he should be surprised but he wasn't. He felt an itch in his hair and saw that it was growing over his eyes just to stop when it reached his lips.

Sora knew that when he looked in a mirror he would see his spikes but not as wild as they once were. They now looked stylish, unlike the nuisance they were before. Sora felt something heavy on his shoulders and knew that it was his hair continuing to grow until it stopped between his shoulder-blades.

Sora felt a strange presence touch his mind and shied away. But the new presence was persistent and Sora finally let it into his mind. But silence filled his mind and he called out 'Hello is anyone there?' He felt a nudge in return and knew that the presence was not strong enough to talk just yet. So he fed it his light. Once the presence had a taste of his light it started sucking it out of him faster than he knew was possible. When Sora began to panic the presence stopped feeding to nudge him, and Sora felt that the presence was much stronger so he called out again 'Hello, who's there?' The presence answered in a rich voice that was both frightening and comforting at the same time. 'I am alive!' It yelled with such intensity that Sora actually flinched from it. Sora felt remorse and knew that the presence was sorry it had scared him. 'It's alright. Who are you?' He asked in a kind but firm voice that he had used the first few times he had talked to Roxas for it was the easiest to hear in his mind.

'I am Thorn, as my enemies treated me as a thorn in their side so I will be a thorn in the side for your enemies. I am your new familiar Sora. My power is for you to use.' With that Thorn's mind joined Sora's and he felt a power awaken in his heart.

When Kairi saw that Sora had changed she felt a great dread turn her heart to ice. She rushed forward but Sora waved his hand in her direction and she stopped. She saw when he waved his hand was trembling quite badly and that his face was chalky. She walked forward slowly and put her hand on his shoulder. He was visibly shaken and his shoulder was tense and immovable. He looked so weak that she felt an emotion she would almost never associate with Sora-pity. She pitied him for some reason. She knew that he was stronger than her, she knew that he and Riku are evenly matched in a fight while she can barely last five seconds in a play fight with Riku.

Sora didn't know how he felt. He felt emotionally drained, and he could barely focus on anything without getting a vicious headache. At the same time he felt physically strong. He never felt stronger. He felt like he was filled with so much power that he has to use some of it or he'll explode. Then he saw Kairi rushing towards him and all he could do to keep her away was to wave weakly in her direction and try to appear stronger than he was.

Riku could feel the turmoil within Kairi: The need to console him, the pity for his weakness, the envy for his power, the pride of his strength, and the pride she knew she would hurt if she tries to console him. Riku can on a normal day judge how to resolve a situation without much difficulty but at the moment he didn't know what to do. He wanted to protect Kairi from Dante and Sora but he also wanted to protect Sora from himself.

If he protected one he would leave the other in danger but if he did nothing both would be in danger so he did the only thing he could. He threw himself deeply into his inner darkness and covered himself in it to the point that it was chocking on it. He opened a dark corridor to the island and flew forward to grab Kairi. He threw her into the corridor and closed it behind her and faced both Sora and Dante. He threw the most powerful dark aura he could muster at Dante as a distraction and used his enhanced speed and strength to move behind Sora. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him a good twenty feet away before throwing him to the ground and facing Dante.

As Riku throws his dark aura at Dante he merely smiles and knocked it aside with his own blast of light and threw a shield in front of himself. He had expected no less from the wielder of Dawn but it was a little bit predictable. Distracting the enemy and fleeing a short distance. Exactly what was to be expected from a proud warrior like Riku. But generating that much speed for such a short time must mean that it takes a great amount of stamina if he drew so strongly upon his Darkness. But Riku had taken care to prepare for such an disadvantage by throwing his Kairi into a corridor.

Riku knew that making such a reckless decision would put great strain on his body and so it was. His knees were struggling to support his weight and his vision was fading. 'Time to act' was the only thought that was going through his mind. He hauled Sora to his feet and looked him in the eyes and yelled in his face "Roxas give us a distraction!" There came a moment when Riku could see understanding in Sora's eyes and knew Roxas had heard him.

Roxas knew there was a problem the moment Sora tried to summon his keyblade and it didn't appear. The keyblade was Sora's focus point for all his power. He had never learned to use his body to focus his power like he had. All the experience Roxas had sent to Sora was meaningless if he didn't know how to use it properly. Once Roxas was done pouring his experience into Sora he receded deep into Sora's heart where he began collecting all the power left in Sora's heart. He knew how all Sora's powers worked. He had observed and learned while Sora fought his fellow nobodies and their fellow enemy, the Heartless. Therefore he knew what Sora had done with all the power he had been given. He had taken it into his heart and pushed it into his magic and used a drive form. What drive he had attempted Roxas will never know but he knew it failed when Sora raged out of control.

When Dante stopped Sora Roxas knew he would bring Sora back under control and tried to restrain Sora's power as best he could. But he knew he could only restrain him so much and his strength finally failed when Sora was lifted by Dante's own mighty strength.

Roxas felt every orb of a different nature as it penetrated his Somebody. He grew stronger when Sora was absorbing twilight and light but grew weaker when he absorbed darkness and dawn.

When Roxas felt another presence enter Sora's body Roxas blocked himself off from Sora like Axel had taught him to block out Zexion from using his strange power on him. He felt the presence take root deep in Sora's conciseness. It didn't attack him but Roxas wouldn't know for he had withdrawn deep into Sora's heart to the extent that he could only see through his eyes and hear echoes of conversation around him.

When Roxas heard Riku calling him he surfaced briefly and possessed Sora's body and heard Riku yelling clearly in his face. "Roxas give us a distraction!" Roxas tried his best but could barely make Sora's eyes his own before Sora's own great will forced him out of his body and back into his body again.

'What should I do? I need something that'll keep Dante busy for at least thirty seconds' Then Roxas remembered the Nobodies' he had summoned earlier and ordered them to attack Dante and buy Riku enough time to open another dark corridor. Roxas felt a response from the leader of the band of Nobodies' he had summoned 'Right away, my liege.' Roxas instructed the leader to distract, not attempt to destroy. He sent the memories of Dante's image and manner to the leader and ordered him to follow them with their own dark corridors. 'Yes we understand my liege'. Roxas used the last of his strength to possess Sora for a second and told Riku "Go to the island when they arrive. They will follow but don't destroy them." And with that he released his power over Sora and gathered the rest of his strength until it was needed again.

When Roxas said to use a dark corridor to escape Riku immediately started gathering as much darkness as possible until the opportune moment presented itself.

Before Riku could blink seven Nobodies appeared out of nowhere and shot by him. They were different from any Nobody Riku had ever seen.

Instead of the grey of normal Nobodies there were of differing colour and looked more humanlike than any Nobody Riku had seen outside of the thirteen members of Organisation XIII. For a second Riku thought they were going to attack him but they ignored him and started to attack Dante. One sprang away from the others and stood in front of Riku looking for an opportunity to attack. "Go" Is what it said calmly and emotionlessly to Riku. "Oh right. Thank you. Be careful he's stronger than Xemnas but he's human" Riku opened a dark corridor and was about to step through when the Nobody responded with concern in Its otherwise emotionless voice. "Guard our master. He's weak. Weaker than he's ever been" When Riku merely stood staring in awe at the speed and precision at the Nobody attack. "Go" Was all the Nobody said in response and rejoined the others in attacking Dante.

Riku dragged Sora through the dark corridor and plopped out the other side onto the play island and saw that Kairi was lying on the sand. When she heard Riku dragging Sora through the corridor she jumped up and ran to them. When Riku looked her in the face he saw that she had been crying.

At that the seven Nobodies whom had been fighting Dante appeared around them and looked around them. When they saw Sora lying on the ground they hurried over to his side and picked him up and started inspecting whether he was injured.

"What happened to our master wielder of Dawn?" The same Nobody who had spoken to Riku was asking. It seemed to Riku that he was the leader of the seven. Riku thought that he had rather answer than be forced to speak.

"Wielder of Dawn, we would not dare harm you. We merely wish to know what happened to our master so we can heal what ails him." Riku could not judge whether to trust him or not but shrugged and told him what he had sensed so far and what Dante himself had said.

At that moment Kairi decided to speak "Riku why are you talking to a Nobody? Why are they all so colourful and why on earth aren't you trying to kill each other?" She sounded so panicked that one of the other Nobodies decided to speak. "My lady, we are not like the other Nobodies in the sense that we are obedient to all other high ranking Nobodies."Kairi could tell that the Nobody was female for she was built more finely than the leader. She also had a feminine lilt in her voice." You see when we came into being we encountered a single Heartless. That heartless contained our heart. We slew the heartless like any Nobody would do but when the heart within the heartless began to dissipate we had the sudden urge to consume the heart so we did and so we regained our essence of self. The reason we only obey our master is because even though he is a Nobody he still had a great attachment to his emotions so we decided to follow him on our own free will." The Nobody suddenly turned to Sora and swept his hair out of his eyes with one delicate finger. Kairi saw with that single sweep and the intensity that all the Nobodies cared deeply about Sora or at least who resided within Sora, Roxas. "As time went along our difference to other Nobodies became more and more noticeable with the additions of colour to our bodies and with the return of our voice. Over time normal Nobodies shunned us and we created our own space to live: The Twilit Realm. It was a gap in time in space our leader discovered one day. And as far as we could tell no others have found it yet. And in that realm outside time and space we remained, training and becoming stronger for that realm existed outside so years pass within the realm while not even a second has passed in other realms. Over time or no time really we gained tremendous power. We knew that if any Organisation member found us we would be destroyed so we had no choice but to adapt and become stronger. Now we have the power to stand against the Organisation without fear. And to answer your other question as to why we're not attacking each other, we have no need to destroy each other." With that she stepped back and resumed her earlier position of supporting Sora. While Kairi and Riku were listening to the female Nobody three others have been sending energy into Sora. And with each passing minute he was looking better and better but not yet at full strength. After a few minutes of this the leader of the Nobodies stepped forward again and said to them both "We have a problem." At that Riku replied with mild interest. "Oh really, what else could go wrong?" He was replying with sarcasm but the Nobodies weren't amused. "You see there is more than person dwelling within Sora. Meaning that to revive your friend we have to rejuvenate all of them." At that Kairi gasped and Riku asked "What do you mean all of them? I thought it was only Sora and Roxas" The Nobodies looked at each other and communed for a few seconds before the leader replied "That is not quite true. Why do you think Roxas looks like he does and why he can dual wield? Sora has more than one heart within him. We have discerned five separate entities within him. There is Roxas, our master, Sora, a young boy by the name of Ventus who has the purest heart I have ever had the fortune to meet. It's as if someone had intentionally removed his Darkness. He is the one Sora got his keyblade from. Then there is a creature I have never encountered before. His name is Vanitas and he is the Embodiment of Darkness that had been removed from Ventus. The last heart within his body is not human, and it is ancient. Its name was difficult to extract but we have obtained it, its name is Thorn.

This entity is feeding on all the power we are feeding Sora's body. It seems to us that it is newly created within his heart and needs power that is not his own to ensure his survival. There is a hint of good news though. It seems to us that Thorn is at last satisfied with the power he has fed on and is helping us restore Sora to his full power." The Nobody seemed satisfied in the good news. "Why would Thorn help you restore Sora?" Kairi was quite nervous to Thorns intents but had the courage to ask of the Nobody leader.

The Nobody leader seemed satisfied with Kairi's question. The more and more the Nobody leader talked the more emotion entered his voice.

"Well my lady, if Sora here died then Thorn himself would die, but the reason he has fed on all the energy is because if he didn't he would be destroyed which would take a toll on Sora's stamina." Kairi blanched at the word 'died' but was willing to put herself second if it meant it would help Sora. She stepped towards the triangle the Nobodies had made around Sora and asked if she could help. They parted and told her to focus her inner light on Sora. "It should help send the power we're sending into him go the right place and also quicken the process quite a bit my lady" The same female Nobody as before replied and helped her place Kairi's hands in the right place. Kairi felt her strength drain from her limbs but she just focused even more and only stopped when Riku pulled her away."But I have to help him Riku." Riku looked at her in concern and said "But Kairi he'll need you more later when he's conscience. Recovery is essentially the most important than the actual healing" With that Kairi calmed down and sat down to recover her strength "Your right Riku, thank you." His gaze softened and his voice filled with understanding "Don't worry Kairi he'll be fine" Kairi sighed "I hope so. I don't know what I'll do if he leaves me." Riku looked at her with understanding and his face hardened with renewed determination.

"What can I do?" The Nobodies who weren't rejuvenating Sora turned and the leader said with authority "Do what Kairi did but focus on drawing out the excess Darkness and Dawn impurities." Riku nodded and got to work.

About ten minutes later one of the healers began told the others quietly that one strong blast would force Sora awake. Riku stood back and watched as they lifted up their hands and brought them down simultaneously with an incredible amount of power focused towards Sora. Riku wondered if such a strong blast is needed. Even though Riku didn't know the capabilities from any of the Nobodies that had participated but they had continuously given out the amount of power Kairi had given in that short time she had helped them. So if it had taken as long as it had Riku knew that the amount of power they had given out amounted to what Xemnas had possessed even with the help of Kingdom Hearts, which was incredible. He approached the Nobody leader with a guarded expression on his face. "I have a question for you." The Nobody merely nodded. "How much power did you put back into Sora? Was it his full strength or did you try to make an overflow of strength enter him so that his body would use the excess power to help him recuperate?"

"Well wielder of Dawn..."

"Riku" "Excuse me?" "Call me Riku, please. We are equal in strength so you don't need to be formal with me."

"Alright, Riku... we merely gave him enough strength so that he would be fully recovered by the morning."

"And how much power is that?"

The Nobody leader looked towards the clouds "Half. About half his full strength."

"Are you insane! That was no way only half his strength. We are equally matched in a fight. In both stamina and power. And that was at least three or maybe even four times the strength I have at my strongest."

The Nobody leader merely stared at him while he ranted "Well Riku, to be perfectly honest most of the strength we put into your friend went to the various hearts within his body. A mere slither of the power we gave him restored his own strength. But there is something you should know, if you want to listen that is." With those last few words the Nobody leader turned his back on Riku and walked towards his comrades.

Riku thought about what he had been told and realised that his need to make sure that his friend was safe far outweighed his jealousy of his friend. He walked towards the Nobody and said he wanted to know what it was he wanted to say. When the Nobody heard that he was honestly surprised for he heard no deceit in the young boy's voice. He walked away until he was out of earshot of his fellow Nobodies and the young girl whose lover his companions had saved. He turned and faced the boy and was completely honest with him.

"Riku, when your friend sensed he was in danger he had drawn upon all the current power in his body, even the power from the hearts within him. When he did that all the hearts awakened and merged with Sora. So that means that they will act like my master. Their memories and differing powers will be transferred to him. That loosely means that he will gain all their memories and powers whether he wants them or not. I can't be sure about Thorn though, for while my comrades were restoring Sora I went through each heart inhabiting his body except for Thorn. He is completely different from the other hearts within Sora, he never had a physical body meaning his entire being was his heart which gives him control of what memory and power Sora will receive."

"Riku!" Riku turned immediately when Kairi's frantic cry reached him. What he saw shocked him. Sora was standing on his own two feet but his image wavered. One second it was Sora the next it was Roxas wearing his Organisation coat, the next it was an image of a boy who looked exactly like Sora wearing an outfit similar to what he wore when he belonged to the Darkness. This image shocked Riku most of all for the image looked like what Riku had pictured Sora when he was nineteen or so with two alterations. His hair was black and his eyes were gold. Pure gold like Ansem's. But then the image was gone, replaced with a boy that looked exactly like Roxas but around age fourteen and innocent. His shirt was black on one side and white on the other. His outfit also had various pieces of armour. His shoes were plated steel and around his waist was an armoured belt. On his left shoulder he wore a metal sleeve. The image changed from one to the other and back again. Then the changes slowed and the image stayed on Sora. The images stopped and Sora took a step forward.

And he fell on his face. Kairi rushed forwards to catch him but one of the Nobodies rushed to her side and restrained her, she was about to protest when she looked at Sora again and saw that he was already getting back up. Then he sat down again and just snapped his fingers and four strange creatures appeared. They were blue with slit shaped eyes.

These were the Unversed Riku had heard about from Mickey. He knew Unversed fed on negative emotions but Mickey had never told him they came to be. Now he knew where they came from. Either from Ventus or Vanitas. And they were helping Sora up as if he was their new master, which he probably was for Vanitas was a part of him now. When Sora continued to stumble around he snapped his fingers again and one Nobody appeared. It bowed at him and it's arms changed into wings while its legs in turn changed into a harness. It flew up and wrapped its newly created harness legs around Sora and helped him support his weight.

Well I hope you liked the third chapter of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **The Test.**

And remember to review my story. Please?

11


	4. The Test

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**There will always be Light chapter four: The Test**

Sora knew something had changed within his heart and when he opened his eyes he was at his Station of Awakening. Before him stood four different figures. The silent voice was speaking to him 'Your true being has awakened but first you must be tested.' "What do you mean?" One of the beings suddenly came into focus. It was Roxas. "Roxas what happened? Who are these people?" "Don't you know Sora?" Roxas was looking at Sora with expectation in his eyes and suddenly Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in his hands. "What are you doing Roxas?" Sora tried to summon his own keyblade but nothing happened. "Roxas where is my keyblade?" "Why it's right here Sora" And he pointed at Sora's chest. "Where? My heart? I know that, why can't I summon it?" Sora stared at Roxas in fear and anticipation. He knew that he would fight Roxas even if he didn't have a weapon. Roxas charged and so did Sora. A moment before Roxas cut him in half Sora was standing in the middle of the room again with Roxas at his side. Sora jumped into his fighting stance and felt something taking shape in his hands-his keyblade.

'You pass the first test. You faced an opponent with the advantage of a weapon and you fought anyway. You have proven your courage. Now the next test.' Suddenly a new figure appeared in front of him. He looked to his side and saw that Roxas had vanished. The person in front of him looked exactly like Roxas but younger and less battle worn.

"Who are you?" "I'm Ventus and you must be Sora." "Yeah how'd you know?" "Do you remember when you were younger and you told Riku you felt sad for some strange reason and you let someone else's heart into yours?" "Yeah, how'd you know? Don't tell me that was you." "Why shouldn't I tell you it was me?" "Because you were sad. Why were you sad Ventus?" "Because my friend was lost to the Darkness." "That's terrible. How about I help you get your friend away from the Darkness." "Would you do that for me?" "Of course. We're friends now and friends help each other's out of tight situations" "Thank you Sora." "Ventus do we have to fight?" "I'm afraid so Sora. How else will you get strong enough to protect your friends from the Darkness?" "Oh alright. It makes me sad to fight for no reason, but I'll give it my all if you do the same Ventus." "Okay. Let's fight." And with that they rushed at each other and clashed. They exchanged blows for a few minutes until Ventus suddenly yelled 'Fever Pitch' and resumed fighting at about four times the speed. Before Ventus could land a single blow however he disappeared and Sora was again standing in the middle of the platform.

He looked to either side and both Roxas and Ventus stood at his side smiling at him. 'You have passed the second test. You have shown reluctance to fight for no reason. You have shown a level head. The third test awaits.' Another figure was revealed and Sora was surprised at what he saw. He saw a mirror image of himself, but with golden eyes and black hair. The other was also a few years older and slightly taller than him.

Before Sora could speak his other spoke first. "So you actually beat that weakling Ventus huh. Pathetic. If you had only been smarter and given in to the Darkness you wouldn't even have to become stronger, you'd be strong enough." He sneered at Sora "Scared of the Darkness little boy? Come on fight already. Are you deaf or just stupid?" Sora merely stared at him with a level head and told him with resolve in his voice. "I won't fight you. I refuse. Where is your respect? Do you even respect yourself? If you insult a warrior you're not hurting him, your merely hurting yourself." With a roar of rage the unknown warrior rushed at Sora who didn't even move. Before the first blow was struck he disappeared and Sora was once again in the middle of the Station of Awakening. He looked to his side and saw that the warrior had joined Roxas and was smiling at him with the rest of them.

'Forgive Vanitas. He still has much to learn. But you have passed the third test. You have shown that you respect your fellow warrior no matter how cruel they may be. You have shown pride. Now the final test. This test is different from the others. You must defeat your opponent to pass.'

Sora looked in front of himself and saw that the fourth figure was much taller than he had thought. In reality the fourth figure wasn't even human. It was a slender dragon. It was a Chinese dragon. The dragon had silver scales of differing colours. His horns were cream-coloured and his mane was a mix of red and silver. His eyes were a vibrant blue. "My name is Thorn. I have recently been awakened in your heart Sora. I am your familiar." When Sora stared with a blank look on his face Thorn sighed "Like Ansem's guardian. I am your protector and friend. When you are in danger I will protect you with my life. The power you will receive if you defeat me are numerous. But you will receive my power whether you defeat me or not."

With those words Thorn kicked off from the ground and sliced through the air. He turned around in mid-air and threw a black fireball towards the ground where it exploded. Where the black flames licked the tiles it turned to ash just to regenerate seconds later. Thorn sent down fireball after fireball without stopping. After about thirty minutes of dodging fireballs left and right Sora was getting tired. Ash covered him from head to foot and his clothes were singed and torn. Every time Sora jumped and boosted himself upwards with magic Thorn blew him back down with a breath. When Sora finally managed to hurt Thorn by blowing his own black fireball buck upwards with a combined Reflectega and Aeroga. Thorn fell downwards and Sora hacked and slashed at him but he could not penetrate Thorn's covering of scales. When Thorn recovered from his own fireball thrown back at him he flew upwards again and used different attacks. Arching lightning generated by rubbing his scales together flew down and charged the tile floor with electricity. Bursts of ice flying out of his mouth in wide arch's and small boulders erupting from the ground. After about two hours hater Sora thought he couldn't go on. Then he finally figured out how to defeat Thorn. He stood on top of a boulder Thorn had aimed at his head and waited for the next attack. Thorn began rubbing his scales together for another arching lightning. Just before he released the attack Sora threw his keyblade in a strike raid at his head. When the keyblade hit Thorn Sora did something Thorn would never have expected. The second his keyblade hit the dragon Sora yelled out 'gravira' effectively causing the keyblade to stick to the dragon. Sore then cast Magnega on the boulder he was standing on and it shot upwards toward the dragon. The boulder impacted Thorn directly and he fell down toward Sora. Sora then cast Aeroga on some of the ice Thorn had shot at him earlier and shot them back in slivers. When Thorn was too weak to move Sora cast a firaga at the boulder that had knocked Thorn out of the air. When the boulder was glowing a cherry red Sora finally dropped it onto Thorn's head. Before the boulder touched Thorn Sora was again standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening. At his left and right shoulder two warriors stood. At his left stood Roxas and Ventus. At his right stood a very smug looking Vanitas and a floating Thorn. "Well done Sora. I'm proud to be your familiar." "Thanks Thorn, I'm proud to have you as my protector." Sora looked at all four warriors who were great warriors in their own right. "I'm honoured to have you all share my heart."

'As you should Sora. There was a reason you were brought here. That reason was for you to become worthy of all four's memories and various powers. You already had some memories of Roxas and with those memories came experience. You must master each individual warriors power and gain their experience quickly.' "I don't know. I already felt strong when Roxas gave me his power so why do I need to get stronger?" 'The stranger you met today will be the next great threat to the worlds. He is many times more powerful than Xemnas. He has no desire to gain the power of Kingdom Hearts. He has enough power already that Kingdom Hearts would barely give him any more strength. And he knows this. He has no desire to just conquer various worlds. He has no need. He has the power to extinguish a worlds Light without any trouble whatsoever. It's up to you to stop him'

"What about Riku and Kairi?"

'What about them?'

"They will try to come with me and I will allow them if it to merely give me some company. And besides their friends. I want them involved."

'They both have great power sleeping within them but they must awaken it on their own time. If their power is forced to awaken it will destroy them.'

"Oh so I'm expected to do this on my own. Fine I'll destroy the stranger but what happens if I die. The power sleeping within my friends would be forced to awaken wouldn't it?"

'What you say is correct. Their power will be awakened through the help of the Nobodies that helped them escape Dante.'

"Oh so they helped Riku escape did they?" 'Why yes Roxas. At the moment their pouring their strength into Sora's body in an attempt to awaken him.'

"Huh. Sora" Roxas turned to Sora with a strange look on his face. "These Nobodies are quite special. They have a heart. And over time true emotion has altered their appearance and they have grown more powerful with the passing of time. We can use them." Sora looked at his Nobody with a strange look on his face. "What do you mean we can use them?"

"Well they have their own realm where they reside. It's a dimension outside of time and space. Meaning that no matter how much time is spent in the Twilit Realm, I think it's called, no time passes outside of the realm. They have existed for millennia but in our time they are only about two years old"

"Huh that does sound useful. Do you think we can use it?"

"Well I am their master so probably."

'Yes use the Twilit Realm to train and prepare. But pay me heed, no matter how much time is spent in The Twilit Realm you will not age for your body ages at the same pace as it will if you were on your home world.'

"Huh that'll help, I think."

'Good luck'

Suddenly Sora found himself surrounded by Nobodies but he paid heed to the voice of Roxas in his mind 'Relax, they're here to help.' Suddenly the Nobodies parted to let him pass.

Through the hole they'd made he saw Kairi sitting on the sand looking exhausted. "Kai-"Sora tried to speak but found himself unable to but Kairi had heard him anyway. She rushed towards him but a Nobody stopped her. He understood the caution the Nobody felt, he would have felt it if he was in his place. Sora tried to take a step but his feet gave way beneath him and he found himself facing the sand. 'Enough of this' he thought and started to get back up. He felt the presence of Vanitas suddenly in his mind. 'What are you doing? Acting like a simple peasant. You have my power to use so use it.' And with that his mind was silent except for his own frantic thoughts. Sora did however heed the advice given to him. He suddenly remembered summoning dozens and dozens of Unversed. He picked a kind that didn't look at all threatening. Sora snapped his fingers and four Flood Unversed appeared. "Master" they whimpered and started to help him up. When Sora was standing firmly again the Unversed took defensive positions around him. 'My power next.' 'Yeah Roxas sure.' Sora snapped his fingers and the Unversed disappeared and a single Nobody appeared in its place. It saluted Sora and began changing into something that could support his legs. Its arms changed into wings and its legs changed to a harness. It slipped the noose round his body and began flapping its wings rapidly. The Nobody's wings were so powerful that Sora barely felt his weight resting on the sand. Sora took a step forward and the Nobody mimicked his movements. When Sora could bear his own weight again the Nobody flew off his back, saluted and disappeared with the word 'my liege' floating through his mind.

'How could either of you be so cruel and calm about this power? You have your own personal slaves and you misuse them.' Sora tried his best to have disgust take root in his mind. Roxas hesitated in speaking. Vanitas however had gone through this thought in his youth so many times that he already had the perfect answer. 'Sora, what would either of the Unversed or the Nobodies do if they didn't have a master? I am the source of the Unversed, in other words they are an extension of my body. I have seen what they would do if they have no master. They've been doing it for over a decade and let me tell you it's not pretty.' 'Oh really Vanitas what happened?' Roxas wanted to know so he can use it to his advantage another day, Sora wanted to know because he felt he was to blame.

'The first year or so they waited for me to call them. The longer they waited the weaker my hold over them became. They are Darkness made alive and Darkness doesn't want to sit idly by doing nothing. The stronger ones defected first. They began devouring the weaker ones in an attempt to gain more strength. I had foreseen a situation like this however. Once the first Unversed still under my control was consumed the rest of them under my control fled that place and began hiding in space-time pockets awaiting my return. As the years passed my power failed over almost all of the Unversed except for the weakest and my personal army. You have summoned the weakest so my power will steadily increase again. In time I will be master of them all again.'

'Well that's terrible Vanitas but what's the point of this story?' Roxas sounded insulting and his voice was dripping with sarcasm. 'At least the Nobodies will never defect.' 'Roxas they already have. I mean what did you and Axel do? Wasn't that defecting? From the strongest Nobodies to the weakest.'

'Probably but now the Nobodies have a new master. Far more powerful than any in the Organisation.' 'Huh good point Roxas. Oh sorry Vanitas, you can continue your story.'

Vanitas sounded insulted and his voice dripped scorn 'Oh can I continue Oh Great and Powerful keyblade wielding whelp? Fine my point Roxas is that without a master the Unversed would destroy themselves which probably won't be a bad thing in your minds but keep this in mind. With every negative emotion felt an Unversed is created and with every Unversed that negative emotion is felt by the surrounding people and more Unversed will be created. So it's better to limit exposure to people when trying to control Unversed. My old master was a prime candidate as to why you should stay away from people. My master was a Darkness user of the worst kind. He had no control, he was powerful and he had the keyblade. That makes for a sticky situation. Imagine gaining control of a very weak Unversed and you struggled with that task for days on end an then the old idiot would arrive and his hatred or anger would create an incredibly powerful Unversed and you had no choice but to cut it down making it create weaker more easily controlled Unversed. Id did do something though. It gave me experience wrestling control over a great multitude of Unversed in seconds, and that in turn strengthened the Unversed, for the stronger I become the stronger they become and vice versa.'

'Sora your friends are started to look kinda worried with you just staring at the ocean like that.'

With the advice of Ventus Sora looked around at his surroundings and saw a great multitude of eyes looking at him. Feeling suddenly self conscience Sora swept his hair out of his eyes and everyone gasped at him.

"What? What are you all suddenly staring at." Sora swept his hand over his face and felt again the blood running down his face. He wiped it away and blinked to clear his vision.

"Sora, your eyes." Kairi stared in awe and her voice was hushed.

"What about my eyes?" Sora tried to inspect his reflection in the seawater but the waves distorted his image too much. He saw a flash of brown and a faint sheen of silver before another wave messed it up again. He suddenly had an idea. He cast gravity and Reflectega on the waves and the water became perfectly smooth and Sora nodded in self-success. Kairi walked to his side with a look of silent wonder on her face. "Look." She pointed at the water at their feet and Sora looked towards where she had pointed. What he saw chilled him to the core. His hair had slightly changed in colour, it was darker. Almost the colour of Vanitas's own dark head. His hair hung in waves swaying in the wind. His skin had paled significantly. It was the colour of Ven's skin. But the most shocking change was his eyes: where they had been sky blue before they were now a bright silver. Sora blinked and they momentarily changed to a hypnotic white.

"What happened to me?" Sora was beginning to panic. He didn't know what to do so he did the easiest thing he could. He became enraged. He screamed at the hearts inhabiting his body "Roxas!" Roxas appeared as a ghostly image in front of him. "Ventus, Vanitas Thorn." Each time he screamed a name the ghostly shadow of that being appeared in front of Sora. "What have you done too me!" Thorn floated forward with a distained look on his serpentine face. "You knew this would happen. You knew you would change. That change in appearance is only the first step. You knew something was going to happen to you and so it has." With that said he drifted back in line and said to all those gathered

"Guard your friend well, for he is what binds you all together. He is going through an unspeakable change. You must protect him in this change for if you do not he will be broken." With that said Thorn vanished in a silver shroud. Ventus stepped forward next "Sora is strong but he is one person. All people become weak from time to time. In this change he will be at his weakest. Guard him well." He stepped back and disappeared in a bright white shroud. Roxas stepped forward next "Not just our power, but our memory is slowly moving into Sora's heart. He is vulnerable in that time." Roxas stepped towards the seven Nobodies with a smile. "My friends its good seeing you again" The Nobodies nodded excitedly and bowed one by one "Please take my friends to your Realm when they are ready to depart. In the meanwhile stay hidden but protect them if you can." With that Roxas stepped back with a smile and vanished in a shroud of black and silver. Vanitas was the next to step forward and approached Kairi. Riku stepped in front of her and told her to step back. Vanitas laughed cruelly and swept his right arm forward. In a flash of black and red he held a keyblade in his hand. "Move whelp. You are nothing compared to a true master of the keyblade." With that said he swept his arm horizontally from right to left and a strong wind blew Riku to the side. Vanitas stepped towards Kairi and fell forward in a sweeping bow. "Princess, Sora loves you deeply. I hope you realise that and if you do, do not hesitate to show your feelings to him. He may be stubborn but he will not hesitate to confess his love to you. Good luck."With another bow and a peal of cruel laughter Vanitas stepped back and vanished in a deep black shroud.

Well I hope you liked the fourth chapter of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **Warrior Of Dawn.**

And remember to review my story. Please?

9


	5. Warrior Of Dawn

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**There will always be Light chapter five: Warrior of Dawn.**

When Riku stepped in front of Vanitas he didn't know what he was going to do. He saw it in the way Vanitas walked, he was powerful. But when Vanitas drew his keyblade Riku felt afraid. He had never felt such pure and raw power. But Riku prepared himself anyway. "Move whelp. You are nothing compared to a true master of the keyblade." Riku began drawing upon his inner Darkness but Vanitas merely grinned and swept his keyblade to the side. The resulting shockwave sent Riku hurtling to the side. Unharmed except for a bruised ego.

'Why? Why am I so weak?' Riku heard laughter in his mind and thought it sounded like Ansem. 'No I defeated you!' 'My dear boy. You will never defeat me as long as you continue to use the power of Darkness.' With that Ansem laughed again. 'If you want to be truly strong Riku you must rely upon your own power, not that of Ansem.' A new voice flowed into Riku's mind. A voice that flowed like the ocean. Unlike Ansem's flowing voice that reminded Riku of poison moving through his mind. He trusted this new voice. But Riku had learned his lesson. He has trusted Ansem and it had cost him his body.

'Great power sleeps within you. All you have to do is awaken it.' Riku closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was in his own Station of Awakening. He had been here once before. That had been just before he had saved Kairi from the Organisation. He had fought against himself. His mirror used the keyblade of hearts. Riku tried his best to suppress his inner Darkness but had failed quickly. Before Riku had been vanquished Riku had tapped into his rarely used light.

'Riku it is time.' Before Riku appeared Ansem wielding his own weapon. Riku summoned Way to the Dawn to him and he charged Ansem. Before he could sever Ansem's head from his shoulders Riku once again stood in the middle of his platform. "Listen Riku." Ansem sounded impatient but was grinning slightly as if Riku amused him. 'Great power sleeps within you. It is time to awaken them.' Ansem stepped forward and opened his arms wide. Above his head appeared a swirling ball of pure Darkness.

'Riku it is time you learned to use Dawn. Be completed and become a true Warrior of the Dawn.'

"What must I do?"

'Mimic Ansem and pool all your Darkness above you.'

"Sounds easy enough." Riku attempted to pool his Darkness into a ball but he had difficulty in doing so. "What's wrong? Why can't I do it?"

"Is it perhaps that all your Darkness is above my head?" Ansem sounded weary as if maintaining that amount of Darkness above his head was tiring him. "Identify the Darkness above my head. Is it mine or is it yours?"

Riku felt the Darkness above Ansem's head and discovered it was his own. "I think I understand."

'Oh really? What is Ansem holding above his head? His own Darkness or yours?'

"He's holding mine obviously. That's the Darkness I use when I fight."

'But is it yours Riku or is it Ansem's'

"It is my Darkness."

"Prove it. Take away the Darkness above my head Riku. Darkness obeys the stronger will." Ansem sounded strong again. Riku approached Ansem slowly and held up his hand to the swirling mass above his head. He willed the Darkness to his hand and a small mass broke off from the whole but was quickly pulled back. "What gives? That power is mine. Why doesn't it do what I tell it."

'Have you concluded what power you use when you fight?'

"Yes. It seems to me that the power I use belongs to Ansem. But if that's true then how can I use it?"

'Ansem is a part of you. You can use his power for he allows you to. But it is time you use your own power.' Ansem drew his arms down until they both pointed at Riku. The swirling mass of power above his head came to rest between them. "My power is yours to use but to become strong you cannot fight with borrowed power."

'Ansem is right. You should listen to his advice more often. It is a rare day that he is wrong.'

"Now Riku draw upon your inner Light. Pool it above your head and wait for further instruction." Riku drew upon his inner Light and found that it complied far easier than Darkness. When the ball of pure Light above Riku's head reached about a third of the ball of Darkness. Ansem spoke again. "Now meld the Light with my darkness." Riku had his doubts about whether his light would do something like that but found that he had difficulty keeping it away from the Darkness. "What are you doing? If you hesitate so will your power!" Riku threw Ansem a dirty look and forced the Light into the core of the ball of Darkness. When the Darkness began to glow a dull gold Ansem began to laugh. "Perfect. A perfect blend of Darkness and Light. Riku you behold before you the power of Dawn." Riku looked away from Ansem's face and looked again at the swirling ball of power in front of him.

Dawn had a strange quality to it. It was mainly a golden colour but it excreted a fair amount of both Darkness and Light. When Riku sensed a warmth growing inside the ball of Dawn he laid his hands on the swirling mass of power and felt something he had not felt in either Darkness or Light. A will to serve.

"Yes Dawn has a will of its own. Darkness has instinct and Light has the need to purify. Dawn on the other hand has a will to serve its master. You. No matter how much you use it, its balance between Darkness and Light will protect you from being consumed." Riku has had his hands on the swirling mass of Dawn but when he drew his hand away a tendril of Dawn drew away from the rest and shot towards his chest. He felt it enter his heart and could feel new power spreading within him. Riku felt a new presence in his mind and when he prodded it he felt the power of Dawn swirling around in front of him. He laid his hand against it and drew it into himself. When he saw Ansem reach out his hand and saw that a strand of Dawn was snaking its way towards his heart. Riku felt the power of Ansem dying within his heart to be replaced by a new one. "I am no more. But I have one more power to give you." Ansem snapped his fingers and saw his Guardian rising from his shadow. The Guardian looked different from what Riku could remember.

Where the guardian had been very muscular and large it now was lean and gawky. From its shoulders burst four new appendages. When he spread them Riku could see that they were wings. Before Riku's eyes the Guardian changed colour from black to golden red. Instead of the usual cruel snarl on his face there now was a content look of peace on its face.

"Riku" Ansem's voice was fading away. "If ever you need help merely call upon my Guardian, he will help. He has all my memories and power. Heed his words when they pass through your mind."

"Thank you Ansem." Riku was grateful but Ansem waved away his thanks.

"This is nothing compared to the harm I did to you before" Ansem's voice was filled with remorse. "Farewell Riku"

"Farewell Ansem. Rest in peace."

And a few seconds later Ansem completely faded away.

'Who would have thought he felt affection for you?'

"No one. I don't even think he knew he had affection for you."

'Now you are truly a Warrior of the Dawn. Farewell Warrior of Dawn. Use that name with pride.'

"Riku" Kairi was shaking him, but he made no response.

"Let me try." And with those words Sora picked Riku up by the collar and threw him thirty feet into the air. Before he hit the water he was looking around in puzzlement.

"Sora you idiot. What happens if he drowns?" Kairi smacked him on the head with a thump. Before Sora could apologise the water where Riku had disappeared under exploded with a splash and when everyone except the Nobodies stopped complaining about getting wet and followed the Nobodies gaze and saw Riku in the arms of a creature Sora recognised from somewhere.

"Where did I see that before?" Sora scratched his head and suddenly the memories started flashing. The battle, the pain it caused and the fear when it had his arms around Sora. "That's Ansem's Guardian. But it looks different. Peaceful somehow." Suddenly the Guardian started flapping its wings and started to descend towards the beach. It landed with a heavy thump.

Before Riku could understand that he was twenty feet in the air and falling rather quickly towards the ocean underneath he began feeling a new power flooding his body. When he hit the water he started laughing. Then came the chocking that generally came with trying to breath underwater and he started thrashing. Riku immediately felt strong arms grasp him and felt himself rising up out of the water. When he reached the surface he took a deep breath but choked again when he saw that he was about seventy feet in the air. He looked back and saw that the Guardian was looking at him in concern. 'Master? Are you alright?' A deep voice drifted through his mind and Riku knew it was the voice of his Guardian. 'I'm fine. Take me down towards the beach, slowly.' 'At once, master.' And they started descending, slowly. When they reached the ground the Guardian released Riku and stood behind him defensively. Riku stood relaxed watching Sora and Kairi. "You okay now Sora?" Sora nodded and looked cautiously at Riku's Guardian. "Looks like you made a new friend."

"Yeah Ansem gave him to me along with a few other perks." To Sora and Kairi Riku sounded tired and sad.

"Like?" Both tried to sound as optimistic as possible which sounded ridiculous and serious at the same time. Riku looked at them for one second before bursting out laughing.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Riku started to walk towards the dock but remembered that they had gotten onto the island via dark corridor. Riku waved his arm in front of him and instead of a dark corridor there appeared a strange sight. It looked like the sun but lopsided and it was giving out faint waves of Darkness.

Kairi was most enchanted with this new corridor. "Ooh shiny. And bright. What's it called? What's it do? Can you make it shinier?" She started hopping up and down in front of Riku. "Calm down Kairi. If you don't your gonna pop."

Sora smiled at her and she giggled. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Sora blushed brighter than the sun. The only way the situation could have gotten any better for him was for Kairi to blush with him and so she did. Her face matched the colour of her hair perfectly. Riku laughed at them both and jumped into the corridor and closed it before they could do anything. The Nobodies quickly followed suit and opened their own separate dark corridors that wrapped around their form and they vanished before Sora and Kairi could follow.

Well I hope you liked the fifth chapter of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **Love Revealed.**

And remember to review my story. Please?

6


	6. Love Revealed

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**There will always be Light chapter six: Love Revealed.**

''Well now we have a problem." Kairi was still blushing but she was all-giggly because she had followed the advice Vanitas gave her.

"No we don't. Vanitas can use a dark corridor so I can as well." Sora was trying his best not to blush but when he thought about Kairi's lips on his skin his blush started all over again. 'Vanitas?'

'Yeah Sora?'

'Can you open a dark corridor for us?'

'No can do. And neither will Roxas'

'Why not?'

'We're both sick of seeing you chasing after Kairi without saying anything. Now's your chance. Act upon that chance.' And with that both Roxas and Vanitas withdrew from his mind. 'Ventus? Thorn?'

'We agree with Vanitas. Not his methods but his intentions.' Thorn spoke but Sora could feel that Ventus felt the same. They both withdrew from his mind and Sora's mind was finally silent.

"So Vanitas was no help and neither was Roxas." Sora stammered and refused to look at Kairi. The kiss was still drifting around in his mind.

"Do you really wanna let this privacy slip Sora? Don't you want to be alone with me?" Kairi's voice was husky. And Sora could hear the slightest hint of seduction.

"No, but Kairi... Can I allow myself to be alone with you?" Sora was cautious but voice had a trace of seduction in it. Kairi could also hear the slightest hint of desire as well.

Kairi hesitantly put her hand in his and entwined her fingers with his. "I trust you Sora. How couldn't I? You saved me. All by yourself." Sora liked Kairi's touch. He squeezed her fingers softly and pulled her toward the Secret Place. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Kairi liked the attention Sora was giving her. She walked close to him. Every time their shoulders brushed she felt warmth cross her face and her stomach was filled with butterflies.

When Sora reached the entrance to the Secret place he hesitantly let Kairi's hand go and went on ahead. When Sora emerged on the other side he swept his hair out of his eyes and stuck his hand out to Kairi when she came through. She took his hand and smiled gratefully at him. Once she had found her footing again she looked into his eyes and the words "Thank you" died on her tongue. She gasped instead and stuck her hand out to her hand to stroke his cheek and stare more deeply into his eyes. "Your eyes are glowing. They are the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life." Sora looked at her face and in perfect honesty said "They're ugly compared to you Kairi. You're beautiful." Sora lifted his hand and swept his hand from her cheek to her neck. She leaned into his touch and when he saw her open her beautiful blue eyes again; her lips were less than an inch from his.

When Sora said those words to her she could feel her heart melt. But when Sora stroked her cheek and neck her heart burst into flame. She leaned involuntarily into his touch and closed her eyes. Her skin burned with silent desire for his touch. Her toes curled when his hand stopped moving and she opened her eyes and found her lips less than an inch from his. She stood on her toes and pulled him down to her height. There she stopped and waited for him to close the distance. She closed her eyes and waited and waited and then she felt lips brush her own. She threw her arms around Sora's neck and crushed herself against him. She sighed against his lips and opened her mouth against his. She ran her tongue over his full lower lip and tasted his breath on her tongue. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. They had changed colour again. They were still a glowing silver but had gained his original blue towards his pupil. She liked the familiar look. She stepped back and looked at him. His cheeks were a blazing red and he had a look of pure joy on his face. As she watched his eyes paled to silver again. She smiled and saw him smile at her in return. He kissed her again until she pushed him away playfully. She pulled away from him and headed back outside. Sora hesitated for a second before heading outside himself.

When Kairi saw daylight streaming from outside she began moving faster. When she reached the entrance she began running towards the beach. When she reached the water's edge she stopped and stood staring out at the waves. She heard Sora behind her and without turning asked

"So how do we get off this island?" Kairi heard Sora shuffle his feet and turned around and stood facing him with a questioning look on her face.

Sora got the silent question. "Well, when I said Vanitas and Roxas wouldn't help I was kinda not telling you something." When Kairi quirked her eyebrow at him he looked away with an embarrassed look on his face. He felt Kairi's hand on his face and turned his face towards her. "Don't look away Sora. Don't hide your new beautiful face from me. Tell me what they said."

"Well they said I had to confess my feeling too you. I think I've done that now."

"Yeah you have. Vanitas told me to confess my feelings to you when he appeared outside of your body. I think he knew you would only confessed if I showed you my feelings for you."

"So he helped me. Thank you Vanitas." A dark laughter merely floated through the air.

"Well, that wasn't at all creepy. Don't you think?" Kairi looked at Sora and saw him nod with a look of amusement on his face.

When Sora revealed the truth about what Vanitas said both he and Roxas filled into his mind. 'Well it helped didn't it?'Vanitas had a tone in his voice that contained both pride and disgust. 'Oh come on, it wasn't that much trouble to help them out.' Roxas had impatience in his voice and started to bring up some of his memories for Sora to experience. Vanitas temporarily took control of Sora's body just as Kairi was cracking that weak joke. He forced Sora to nod and show a look of amusement and released control. While he did that Sora was experiencing every memory of Roxas learning to use a dark corridor.

Before Kairi could say anything more Sora had taken her hand and started to walk towards the dock. Before Kairi could question where they were going Sora had raised his hand and opened a dark corridor in front of them. When Sora entered the dark corridor he could feel the heavy Darkness that made up the corridor. When he walked out of the corridor he was standing in front of his house. In front his front door to be specific. Sora let go of Kairi's hand and turned to face her.

"So how was that for a fun ride?" Kairi looked ready to barf so Sora took that as an answer.

"Shall we go inside?" When Kairi nodded weakly Sora turned the knob on the door and the door swung open. "Mom I'm home," Sora wanted to sound funny so he added "early." as an afterthought. Kairi giggled and took Sora's hand again. "Sora is someone with you?" Sora could hear his mother busy in the kitchen so he headed to the kitchen. "Mom can we have a barbeque tonight?" Sora stopped outside the door within the hallway. "Sure, what's the occasion?" Sora stepped into the kitchen and his mother turned around to greet him but saw Kairi. What she wanted to say died in her throat and her eyes zeroed in on their hands. She suddenly started laughing. "Mom are you okay? Do you need to lie down?" Sora sounded concerned but Kairi joined in with the laughing without missing a beat. When Sora's mom stopped laughing and looked at Sora she visibly blanched. She looked at his hair first and gasped. Then she saw his pale skin and silver eyes and she started crying. Sora looked at his mother in shock and looked at Kairi in confusion. She shooed him towards the door and he obeyed hesitantly. He stopped and listened when he was out of sight.

His mother must have cried for a good ten minutes before she finally stopped. When she stopped Kairi began explaining about the barbeque. She explained that it was to explain where Sora and Riku had been for the last couple years. When his mother understood that it concerned Sora she agreed to go. "And his eyes? Will that change be explained as well?" Kairi assured her that everything concerning Sora would be explained. His mother agreed to go and called Sora in. "I know your outside the door listening Sora. Your curiosity has always given you away and has made you predictable." Sora walked in with a grace that shocked his mother. The Sora she knew was loud and clumsy, not this silent warrior. She hugged him and promised him she'll be at the barbeque. "I'll get used to your new look eventually. To be perfectly honest it suits you." Sora told her the time she should be at the island. "Be there at six-thirty. That should give us plenty of time to prepare and plenty of light to see with. The moon is full tonight so when we come back we won't have difficulty seeing." Sora's mom was impressed at the detail her son had put into this plan. He had thought of any possibility.

A few minutes later Sora told his mom he has to get going. "I still have to tell Riku's parents and Kairi's. And after that we have to go fix up a place to build the fire and a place to sit." Sora's mom was proud of her son. She ushered him out of the house and congratulated him and Kairi for getting together at last.

With those words Sora left his house for the second time in four days. He opened another dark corridor to Kairi's mansion and stepped through with Kairi. Again they arrived at the front door and opened the door. Kairi had decided that Sora should stay out of sight so she sent him to her room. "I'll be right up. Don't be seen." Kairi had barely turned when she heard her bedroom door open and close with a high-pitched squeak. That alerted her father to her arrival home. He was in his study when Kairi knocked on the door and came in with the words "Father we need to speak about your schedule for tonight..."

When Sora stepped into Kairi's room he was immediately hit by the smell. It was the smell of Kairi. The smell of lavender, roses and fresh raindrops all mixed into a crisp sweet smell. He had always wondered how Kairi had smelled so wonderful each time they were in each other's company. Now he knew: She carried the smell of her room around with her. Dozens of fresh roses stood in crystal goblets around her room. She had lavender incense burning on her desk. Sora wondered where the smell of rain came from but had only to turn to the windows next to her bed to find the answer. He looked through the window and saw a tropical rainforest outside her window. The smell of rain came from the sprinklers spraying the plants with a wide berth of water droplets. Sora looked back at the room of his beloved and saw that everything was in perfect order. Her bed was made, her desk was tidy and her floor was clean of everything that didn't belong. Sora couldn't possibly know why she liked his messy room. Sora didn't want to mess up anything in Kairi's room so he sat on her bed, making sure not to mess up the pillows. Sora waited perhaps for ten minutes before the door opened and a very frightened Kairi came huffing in.

"What happened? Did something happen." Sora was worried. Kairi didn't show any fear facing dozens of Nobodies in The World That Never Was.

"Oh something happened all right. Something very very bad." Kairi looked horrified.

"M-my father. H-he wants to talk to you. Now. When we were talking it slipped out. I'm so sorry Sora. He knows."

Sora was worried. Whatever Kairi let slip it upset her father. That was not something you wanted to see. "What did you tell him. That I killed Xemnas? That I tampered with Darkness and its out to get me?"

"I told him about us Sora. He knows we kissed." She sounded horrified. Absolutely appalled. Sora was amused.

"That's it? He knows I kissed you? That's not really the end of the world now is it."

"That may be true but this is my dad we're talking about. This is serious."

Sora was still grinning but he was trying his best to look serious. "Your right. This may be the end of the world as we know it. He might even forbid me from seeing you."

"Sora you lazy bum. Are you worried about any of this?" She ruffled his hair.

"Nope. Let's do it."

They walked down the stairs and down the hall and finally stopped in front of the Mayor's office. Kairi knocked lightly and opened the door.

The mayor of Destiny Islands stood in front of his desk. He was a large man. He was heavily built and in his mid- to late thirties. He had a full head of dirty blond hair and had a goatee. Even though he was wearing a suit Sora could tell that he was tense even through the layers of clothing.

"Ah Sora. Long time no see my young friend." The mayor was talking to Sora as if he was a small child who had dressed in their parents work clothing. As if he was a fool. Sora hated being treated as a child and even more so when the person who treated him as a child also treating him as a fool.

"It's good to see you again as well, Mayor." Kairi's father seemed surprised. To hear such authority in the young boy's voice. He looked at young Sora again and saw that wasn't so young anymore. His body had matured since he had last seen him. Sora was much taller, but that was expected. What wasn't expected was to see the way he held himself. He had the stature of a battle-worn warrior who had to be treated with respect. The mayor then looked at young Sora's face and saw maturity in the set of his jaw. He had the expression of someone who had experienced great suffering. The mayor was afraid of what he might see in Sora's eyes but he couldn't seem to keep his own eyes from meeting Sora's. Instead of the warm and kind blue eyes he remembered he saw silver. In the place of the warmth was love. Not love directed at himself or at his daughter but love as a whole. As if Sora loved everything around him and would do everything to protect it. The kind look in his eyes had not disappeared but a look of great strength had joined it. For a second the Mayor could feel his legs give way but he leaned more heavily on his desk and tried to conceal his temporary weakness from Sora.

Sora's grin widened as he saw the Mayor's knees buckle. He stared the Mayor deep in the eyes and tried to see into his soul. Sora saw that he was unnerving the Mayor with his clear, penetrating gaze. He blinked slowly and looked at Kairi. Kairi looked back at him and averted her gaze back towards her father. She too had seen his knees buckle and seen him struggling to tear his gaze away from Sora. She secretly smiled in triumph and knew that her father would never try to question Sora again.

The Mayor of Destiny Island's was unnerved. Not just because of the strength within young Sora's eyes but at the brutal honesty of it as well. He tried to look at Sora again but found that he couldn't. He looked at his daughter instead, she looked pleased at what she saw before her.

"So Sora, I heard you're holding a barbeque tonight." The mayor tried to distract Sora but it wasn't as effective as he might have hoped.

"Oh not just me. The barbeque is a joint effort with Riku and Kairi. We had wondered how we could explain where and what we've been doing the past few years. So we decided to tell the story together to cut out any blank spots in the story."

"Smart idea." The Mayor was impressed with Sora. Not only had he thought of a way of informing the families of himself, Riku and Sora about where they had been the last three years but he had found a way of spending quality time with his family and his friend's families.

"It starts at six thirty so there will be enough light to see to get to the Play Island but it's a full moon tonight so there'll be enough light to see when we get back to the mainland."

Kairi's father was impressed but he tried to keep it out of his voice and off his face. "Good, we will be there."

"Awesome. Uh I mean thank you sir."

"No thank you, young man for coming up with such an ingenious idea."

"Thanks. Well we gotta leave now; we still have to go prepare the Island."

When Sora and Kairi left her mansion they held a stoic silence. When the door closed behind them Sora finally cracked up.

"Oh come on Sora. That was mean of you. How'd you do that anyway. He melted into sticky goo in front of my eyes." She chuckled and cleared her throat to get a serious attitude about her. She stared Sora deeply in the eyes but got trapped in his clear gaze.

"It's a matter of clearing the mind and sharpening the will. The stronger your will the stronger the gaze. I barely put any effort into it." She looked Kairi deep in the eyes and told the complete truth. "Your father is weak. If I wanted I could have destroyed his mind. But I won't. We can't have an unstable wreak of a man running the town, now can we?"

"He's not that weak. It's just that your gaze is so honest. He's a politician at heart and doesn't know how to handle the truth. Now can we go to Riku's next. I wanna get him back for earlier."

Sora got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh I'm way ahead of you. I have the perfect plan. And he can't blame me because we were talking to his parents the entire time."

"What, are you gonna send Unversed? Nobodies?" Sora shook his head and told her that he'd smell them the second he stepped into his room. "I have a better idea. C'mon" And with those mysterious words opened a dark corridor to Riku's. They knocked on the door and when Riku's mother opened the door. They exchanged pleasantries and Riku's mom invited them in. Sora and Kairi stepped over the threshold and Sora felt himself break through the barrier Riku had put up over the house to repel creatures of Darkness. 'We may have a problem.' He told Vanitas about the barrier and he merely laughed at the caution in Sora's voice. 'Ventus protects me. His light outbalances my Darkness when I get into an icky situation like this. I just have to compress my Darkness enough until Ven's Light envelops me. Voila. Instant shield against anything that might harm me.'

While Kairi was explaining about the barbeque that night Sora was sending his magic up into Riku's room. When his magic breached the threshold he felt his strength begin to drain. 'Roxas, help me.' 'Yeah, this'll be fun.' Within Sora's mind he concentrated on three spells. He yelled them in his mind and felt them take effect. 'Gravira.' He lifted Riku's belongings into the air. 'Magnega' he drew them all into the centre of the room and released his last spell. 'Aeroga.' Sora smiled as he felt Riku's belongings scatter throughout the room. Sora felt a rip in space form outside the door. He felt as Riku stepped through and close the corridor of Dawn behind him.

Well I hope you liked the sixth chapter of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **Thorn's Might.**

And remember to review my story. Please?

9


	7. Thorn's Might

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**There will always be Light chapter seven: Thorn's Might.**

Riku felt a disturbance within his mind caused by the spell surrounding his house. He felt a great Darkness breach his barrier and felt it disappear inside of a second. He settled back on his back where he had been taking a nap. He was lying on the top of Pride Rock. Out of sight of everyone except a lone eagle circling above. When he felt another breach this time in his room he activated an experimental spell. The spell was meant to sap the strength of all those effected and store it in a gem he had placed in his room. The gem was nearly impossible to fill but when Riku forced his mind into the gems interior he felt that it was rapidly reaching its limit. Riku wondered who could be powerful enough to fill the gem so quickly. He contemplated whether it was Sora. 'But Sora's stuck on the island with Kairi.' Riku shrugged anyway and got back up. He opened his own version of a dark corridor. When he stepped through the corridor made up of Dawn he had the odd curiosity of what would happen if he absorbed it while he was still inside. He knew what would happen to a dark corridor. It collapsed in on itself and throws the user to any random location. Riku absorbed the corridor and felt it grow stronger. 'Interesting, it seems the more I absorb the stronger it becomes. Must be because I'm supplying the power to fuel this corridor. The stronger I become the more stable the corridor becomes.' Before Riku could absorb any more of his own strength he stepped through into his house. He heard his mother talking to someone and heard her say Sora and Kairi's name. He stepped into the room without his mother noticing and saw that it was indeed Sora and Kairi. He couldn't believe his eve. Then he saw them holding hands and he laughed out loud. His mother spun around to stare at him but he ignored her. He laughed and laughed but remembered the disturbance in his room and he stopped laughing.

"What did you do to my room?" Sora just grinned at him innocently.

"Why whatever do you mean Riku? I haven't been near your room. I just got here and I've been talking to your mom the whole time." Riku ran out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. When he opened the door he saw the biggest mess he had ever seen. The problem was he didn't smell anything out of the ordinary. He didn't smell a Heartless, Nobody or a single Unversed. Sora was right. He hasn't come near his room.

But Riku had to blame someone. "SORA!"

Sora smiled when Riku yelled his name and called cheerfully back. "Yes Riku? Do you need my help with something.?"

"He's so helpful, isn't he?" Kairi's voice dripped with sarcasm, but she actually meant it. She smiled as she saw Sora walk out of the room.

Riku started yelling the second he saw Sora. Sora just stood there and let Riku get it off his chest. It was totally worth it. He looked at the mess that was Riku's room and laughed. Riku just stared in muted rage at Sora as he laughed at him.

When Sora and Riku came back downstairs they were each sporting a bleeding lip. But they were laughing and joking with each other again. "Will they ever grow out of that habit?" Riku's mom was looking at her son and his best friend. She loved them both. How couldn't she?

Sora had been coming over to play for years. When Sora's father died he came over more and more frequently. He knocked on the door shortly after school and said the house was too quite. Riku's mother understood why his house felt too quite. His father had worked at home. And his mother had worked until late in the afternoon so when Sora's father died it felt to Sora as if he lived there alone. He had often slept over and played with Riku almost every day. Riku's mom had even refurbished the guest bedroom to Sora's liking.

Sora's mom had understood and sent more than half his clothes along with him one day. She bought another toothbrush so that he didn't have to worry about going home after school to change and pack in a day's worth of clothing.

Over the years Sora had grown accustomed to moving between two houses and didn't bother to write a note to his mother. He wrote a note when he was going to sleep at his mother's house.

When Riku and Sora argued which happened rarely they would start fighting and give each other a punch to the face. Riku's mom had been disappointed in the two boys the first few times but soon realised it was their way of strengthening their friendship and forgiving each other for their argument. As the years passed they stopped arguing and played nice. When they did argue it was mostly about Kairi and the settled it with their wooden swords.

At the moment they were talking about something or other. Riku's mom didn't pay attention to what they said but she did listen to what Kairi said to them.

"What was that Kairi? Did you say that you and Sora made out?" Kairi looked flustered and didn't know what to say. "Wonderful! Sora does your mother know? And have you told the Mayor?"

Sora looked pleased at Riku's mom. He had anticipated a reaction like that.

"My mom was the first to find out. And the Mayor was the second. He hasn't said anything about it but I doubt he's happy about it."

"Yes I should think so. You did take his only daughter away from him. So what's this I hear about a barbeque tonight?" Sora looked confused for a second before figuring it out. "So my mom called?" Riku's mom nodded and smiled sweetly at the trio. "I think it's a wonderful idea. I'll be there." For a second Riku, Sora and Kairi looked at each other in shock and nodded towards each other.

Riku was the first to respond. "Thanks mom. Well we gotta go fix up the Island. Be there at six-thirty." Sora and Kairi looked at Riku as if he had surprised them. Which he did. "What? Did you really think I wouldn't know at what time you set the venue? Sora if you are anything it's predictable. Now come on, we have a lot of work waiting for us." With that he left the room and went out the front door. Sora felt a rip in space and knew that Riku was waiting for them at the Island.

Sora looked at Riku's mom and hugged her. "It was good seeing you again. I'll see you tonight." With those words he headed for the front door. Kairi followed after waving at Riku's mom. They stepped outside the door and Sora prepared to open a dark corridor for the Island. "Sora, wait." Sora looked at Kairi with his brow raised. "Can you open a dark corridor to my room? I wanna go change." Sora nodded and opened a corridor to Kairi's room. She stepped through and he followed her through. He took her hand and spun her around until she was standing against his chest. He leaned down and kissed her quickly against her lips. He could feel tension in the way she kissed him. He deepened the kiss and felt the tension draining away. He stepped back and opened a dark corridor to the Island. He stepped through onto the dock and saw Riku throwing some wood in a small indention in the sand. Sora ran up to him and told him where Kairi had gone. "You know we should go change too." Riku looked at Sora strangely and pulled on his own sleeve. "I'm fine. If you wanna go change go. It's not like I can't do the work of three people on my own." Sora smiled secretly and snapped his fingers. About ten dusks appeared along with four Dragoons. A few Samurai showed up as well. "So still wanting to do the work of all of us on your own Riku?" Sora turned to the Nobodies and they all saluted him. "Set up a comfortable place of gathering for me. It should be large enough to seat twenty people. Also set up a stage where six people can comfortably stand. The stage must be accessible to anyone. It should also be large enough so that we can easily and clearly explain what we can do." The Nobodies bowed and eighteen voices drifted through his mind 'It shall be done my liege.' Sora snapped his fingers again and about thirty flood Unversed appeared. They bowed at Sora and stood at attention. "Gather dry wood to burn from the forest on this island. Also dig a trench to build a large fire. The fire must burn brightly for hours, but it must not be wild or out of control. It must be usable for a barbeque. Help the Nobodies when you are done. Do not destroy them but do not be destroyed. If they attack you flee and contact me. I will protect you." Thirty voices flooded his mind 'Yes master. Your orders will be carried out.' The thirty Unversed scattered and got to work. Sora turned to the Nobodies again and told them. "Do not attempt to destroy my Unversed. If you do you will feel my wrath." With his orders fulfilled Sora opened a dark corridor and stepped through.

Sora stepped into his room and jumped into a shower. He put on his old clothes that Yen Sid gave him and found that they had lengthened. His trousers that had fell to just below his knees now fell to the floor. His shirt had gotten slightly baggier and now fell a few inches lower. His jacket had also lengthened and transformed into a true jacket. It was still black but had red and silver running down the length. The sleeves still ended at his shoulders but it now swept close to his feet. When he walked he found that it billowed out behind him and when he turned quickly to his side the tail had followed his movements. Sora knew that it would not hinder his fighting abilities in any way. His shoes had decreased in size and weight. They were now feather-light and they were closefitting. They fit him perfectly. He looked in his mirror and decided to do something about his hair. It was flopping over his eyes which he didn't mind. He did mind that it was limiting his vision however. He decided to mimic Dante and swept it out of his eyes slightly. Sora was pleased. His hair was still hanging down his face as straight as a ruler but it didn't hinder his vision in the slightest.

When Sora was about to leave his room he remembered one last detail. He grabbed his gloves from his bedside table and put them on. When they were strapped and ready they started to change. His left glove shot up his arm up to the elbow and glowed with a bright white light. Sora closed his eyes and opened when he was sure he wouldn't be blinded. He looked at his hands and saw that his gloves have changed as well. His left glove had gained more material up until his elbow. On the glove had appeared black and silver metal scales, like those on a dragon. On his hand the scales were small and interlaced. Moving up his arm the scaled grew bigger and farther spread. They were laced together like on the body of a snake and Sora knew that almost nothing would cut through them. His right glove was different. It had stayed almost exactly the same but on his forearm there was a small metal badge. He swept his finger across the badge and saw in amazement that the scales on his left arm progress upwards and outwards. A bright flash appeared and Sora closed his eyes again. When he opened them again he saw that his entire body was covered in armour. Scale armour completely covered Sora's body. The colours varied from pitch black to silver to blood red. For some reason Sora felt as if it suited him. He summoned his keyblade and a black and red blade appeared in his hands. It was enormous. Easily taller than him. Taller than Kairi's father. It had no keychain but Sora heard a name echo in his mind. He screamed the name aloud and saw with satisfaction that the blade started to glow a bloody red. "Dragonslayer." Was the name Sora screamed. Sora heard Thorn roar in his mind and knew it was his power. Sora opened a dark corridor but in its place was a blood red portal. It looked like a flame. A blood-thirsty flame. Sora heard Thorn chuckle in his mind and he hefted Dragonslayer over his shoulder and walked through the portal. Sora knew that the portal was a power that originated from Thorns own mighty strength. When Sora stepped through the portal and onto the Island he saw that his armour gave off the same red glow as his blade. He swung the blade towards the waves and saw with satisfaction that a black arch appeared from the edge. The arch sliced through the air and burned the air. Emitting red smoke it appeared as if Dragonslayer was breathing fire into the air. Sora heard Riku approaching and saw that he was still a great distance away. 'Thorn this is incredible.' 'Yes it is. But using this armour you will slowly wear down your body. The armour is neigh invincible but you are not. If you were to block a sword slash that can break your arm, your arm will be broken but the armour will reinforce you.' 'What does that mean?' 'In other words the armour will pierce your flesh and set the bones into the right position. You will not feel any pain and you will gain tremendous strength.'

'That doesn't sound so bad.' 'Yes but your body is not built for such strain. It is true that you only use about ten percent of your body's potential but there is a reason for that. If you utilise more than ten percent your body will begin to destroy itself. Your body will heal but it can only repair so much damage. If you cross the brink you're body will die.'

Sora thought about that. The loose topic about dying. Sora didn't mind dying if it was to protect his friends. He would gladly give his life if it meant saving Riku and Kairi.

'Sora, let me give you some advice. Use the armour if you wish but only in the most dire of situations. Practice using it and try to find the amount of strength you can use without injuring your body. Not now, for if you use the armour for an extended time you will eventually fall down dead.'

'That sounds like a good idea. I'll use it when I'm fighting a losing battle. Now how do I deactivate the armour?'

'You simply swipe your hand across the badge again in the same manner as before. You can use the blade without using the armour but you will find that you cannot lift it now. When you become stronger train with it. The blade itself has a few perks. For example it can house an infinite amount of strength that can be used. It also has a way of reacting to your emotions. The stronger your will the stronger it will become. It does have a downside though. It enrages you and causes you to feel hate. If you become consumed by rage while wielding it, it will draw upon your Darkness. The more rage you experience the more Darkness is summoned. Until you learn to control your emotions use the blade only with the armour. The armour protects you from all outside influences.'

'Thanks Thorn. I'll keep all that in mind. Now can you tell me what that portal was?'

'You mean the one like a bloodthirsty flame? That was a portal created by the dragons. It's origins have long been forgotten. You can use it freely. Its power originates from my dragon soul. The birthright of all dragons.'

'Thanks Thorn, talk to you later.'

'Fare thee well.' And with those parting words Thorns voice and presence faded from Sora's mind.

Sora brushed his hand over the badge on his right arm and his armour withdrew from his body to his left glove. Dragonslayer was still clutched in his right hand. As the strength of his armour left his body the blade began to grow heavier and heavier. Within a few seconds the blade slipped out of his grasp and it fell to the wet sand beneath him. By the time Riku reached him, Sora was already lying on his back on the sand next to the mighty blade. Riku tapped Sora on the head and indicated the tide rising. "Better move it. Or that swords gonna be lost in the sea." Sora looked at Riku and had a sudden thought. "You can try moving it." Riku looked at Sora as if expecting some joke to follow his remark. When Sora remained silent Riku moved to the blades hilt and tried picking it up in one hand. When the blade failed to move Riku frowned and tried again, this time with both hands. When that failed to work he summoned his Guardian. The Guardian immediately tried picking up the blade and succeeded for a second before the blade struck the ground and stayed like that, the blade driven deep into the ground. The guardian roared and hefted the blade in two hands. The blade flew upwards and the Guardian caught it before it hit the ground again.

Well I hope you liked chapter seven of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **Riku's Dark Angel.**

And remember to review my story. Please?

8


	8. Riku's Dark Angel

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**There will always be Light chapter eight: Riku's Dark Angel.**

The Guardian strained and spread his wings and started flapping. Riku could see its muscles strain and he saw that its feet were being swallowed by the sand. The Guardian started to rise into the air and Riku saw that it was growing stronger. Riku felt a pull on his heart and knew that the Guardian was being filled with the power of Dawn. Before long the Guardian was pulsing with power. Riku was beginning to feel fatigued but he still looked at the Guardian rise. Right before Riku's knees gave way he looked up. His Guardian looked like an angel of death. Terrible but breathtaking. Pulsing with power, wings spread wide and sword pulsing with dark might. Face turned up as if in prayer. It sent shivers down his spine.

'Return to me my angel. My great Angel of death. I need your great strength.' But Riku's Guardian was refusing to listen. He was still sucking away all his remaining strength. He roared and the sword seemed to roar in response. It was terrible. But still breathtaking. Riku couldn't look away.

Sora had similar thoughts. But he could feel the strength leaving Riku and he felt the rage building in Riku's Guardian. He heard Thorn whisper in his mind again. '. It enrages you and causes you to feel hate. If you become consumed by rage while wielding it, it will draw upon your Darkness. The more rage you experience the more Darkness is summoned.' Sora knew what was happening. Riku's Guardian was an entity bound to a person. The entity can be destroyed and the user will survive but if the user is destroyed the entity is destroyed as well. The Guardian can draw power from its master but the master cannot draw power the servant. The Guardian was drawing upon Riku's power. But Riku couldn't call it back. The Guardian was becoming enraged and was taking all the Darkness within Riku's heart into itself. The Guardian had no heart so it need not fear being consumed by the Darkness. The Guardian was used to using rage to fuel its power and so it used the sword disadvantage. It was an ingenuous strategy. Using its rage to become stronger and using the Darkness that was flooding Riku's heart.

Sora needed to act, and soon. Sora knew that Riku's life was on the line so he did what Thorn had warned him not to do. He focussed on the power Roxas had given him and summoned his Keyblades. Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in Sora's hands and he wiped has knuckles across the badge on his arm. Light flashed across Sora's field of vision and he blinked. He looked down and saw that his armour had appeared. He tightened his leg muscles and jumped. He felt himself move at an incredible speed and looked down. Riku's Guardian was about twenty feet below him. Sora corrected his position and glided towards the Guardian. Sora released his glide and held his keyblades out in front of him. He dropped like a rock and hit the Guardian. He swung his keyblades in a wide arch and struck. The Guardian fell to the ground but held onto the Dragonslayer. Sora dived again and struck again. The sword fell from the Guardians grasp and Sora propelled himself towards it. When Sora was within reach of the blade he dismissed his keyblades and lightly wrapped his fingers around the hilt. Sora grasped the hilt and started spinning in the air. He threw the blade towards the ground and it stuck in the ground. Sora glided down to the ground and landed softly on his feet. He walked towards his fallen blade and swung it up onto his shoulder. Sora didn't feel any weight when he picked up his sword. He treaded to the Guardian and saw that he had in fact done great damage. Four deep gashes lined its chest. In some places the skin of the Guardian was pitch black. Sora saw that a look of pain was on its face. Sora pitied the creature and wondered what he could do to help him. The voice of both Ventus and Thorn entered his mind. 'Heal him with my Light Sora.' Ventus also felt pity and didn't want it to be destroyed. Thorn was much more help for it was with his power that Dragonslayer existed. 'Lay your hands upon it Sora. And push an amount of my strength into its being.' Sora did what Thorn said but when he tried to send in Thorns strength nothing happened. 'Thorn it's not working.' Sora felt Thorn rise in his mind and heard his roar echo in his mind. 'Feel my wrath.' Sora knew that Thorn wasn't roaring at him but at the Darkness within Riku's Guardian. Sora felt a presence next to him and saw Thorn. His body was as Sora remembered. Whole. Not just a living image but a true body. Thorn laid his nose against the Guardian and Sora saw a glowing red enter the Guardian. Its wounds healed without scars and the patches of Darkness vanished. Sora saw it struggling to stand up. Sora held out his hand and saw the Guardian contemplate the sight before it. It took Sora's hand and Sora lifted it without any effort. The Guardian bowed to Sora and Sora bowed in return and looked at Riku. He rushed towards him as Sora saw that Riku was weakly looking at him. He dismissed his armour as he sat down next to Riku. He laid his hands on Riku and send soothing waves of healing energy. 'I wonder where Kairi is? She's better at this than me.' Sora remembered that he had told Kairi he would come and pick her up. Sora panicked when he realised how much time had passed. Sora suddenly had a plan. He waved his hand in front of him and he summoned a dozen Nobodies that specialised in healing. "Heal him to his full strength and don't you dare hurt him." The Nobodies nodded and rushed to Riku's side. They immediately started pouring healing energy into him. Sora snapped his fingers and about two dozen flood Unversed appeared. "If they in any way harm Riku destroy them." The Unversed bowed and stood in a loose circle around the Nobodies.

Sora opened a corridor that the dragons used in the past and thought that the power deserved a proper name 'What about Dragons tear?' Thorns answer was to roar approvingly and told Sora he had better hurry. Sora ran through the Dragons Tear and ended up outside Kairi's door. In his haste to get to Kairi Sora had miscalculated the place he wanted the portal to end up. 'You know Sora, you ending up outside would add to the atmosphere. Kairi would probably think that you waited so that she can prepare properly. If there's one thing a female likes its atmosphere.' 'Oh yeah and how would you know Roxas?' In response Roxas showed Sora the countless girls he had wooed on multiple worlds. 'Having Axel as your best friend meant that you would gain experience with woman.' Sora was shocked. For some reason he had thought that Roxas had even less experience than him. It seemed to him now that Roxas had more experience than anyone he knew. 'Thanks Sora. Now go get her and looked awed at her beauty.' Sora knocked softly on Kairi's door and opened it when he heard Kairi's voice inviting him in.

When Sora looked at Kairi he didn't have to follow the advice Roxas had given him. His jaw dropped and he was sure he started drooling onto the floor. In response Kai3ri giggled and twirled in a circle. Kairi had, like always red as her main colour in her clothes. She wore red shoes with white stripes. She had on a red skirt with white tights just sticking out. She wore a red tight fitting shirt with a cotton collar close to her neck. She wore a black jacket with a hoodie. The sleeves had been cut off. The jacket ended just above her knees.

In accordance to Sora and Riku she wore gloves. Her gloves were fingerless and black. They had red lines crisscrossing each other over the back of her hand and on the wrists. Kairi had also tied back her hair with a black ribbon. A single strand fell across her forehead and over her lips.

Sora stepped forwards and swept the strand of hair out of Kairi's eye. "You look great Kairi. What's the occasion?" Sora laughed slightly at his own joke and reached for her hand. "Ready?" Kairi nodded and swallowed heavily. "Yeah, I think so anyway." Sora opened a Dragons Tear in Kairi's room and she looked at him in confusion. "I'll tell you later. I need you to heal Riku." With those words Sora dragged Kairi through the corridor and they stepped out onto the beach. It was exactly as Sora had left it. The Guardian towering over the Nobodies looking at his master with concern with the Nobodies and Unversed standing in a circle around Riku. Kairi ran forwards towards Riku but the Unversed blocked her path. Sora waved his hand and the Unversed parted to let Kairi through. Sora walked through the parted Unversed and looked at the Nobodies. "How is he?" One of the Nobodies stood up and saluted Sora. 'He is almost at full strength, my liege.' "All right. Kairi will finish the healing process. You may leave." The Nobodies healing Riku stood up and saluted Sora. They vanished one by one with only the one who had spoken to Sora remaining. He seemed to be the leader of that group of Nobodies. 'His power has been restored but there may be a chance that he will feel dazed and weak for a few minutes after he regains consciousness. 'The Nobody healer saluted Sora and left him. "You may leave." The Unversed bowed and with the word 'Master' floating through Sora's mind the left via dark corridor.

Sora approached Kairi and saw that she had Riku's hand in both of hers. Sora wasn't mad at her. He accepted the fact that Kairi would treat Riku like her bigger brother. Sora sank down on his knees next to Kairi and held Riku's other hand in both of his. 'Heal.' Kairi spoke the word softly but with great strength. His colour brightened an begin to twitch. He saw Riku wake up and trying to open his eyes. Sora stood up and helped Kairi to her feet. When Riku was fully conscience Sora helped him to his feet. Riku looked at his Guardian and nodded. The Guardian sank into the ground and merged with Riku's shadow.

"What happened?" Riku's voice was rough and uneven but understandable.

"Well when you told the Guardian to pick up the Dragonslayer he failed. He fell victim to one of the side effects of wielding it. It drew upon the Guardians hatred and rage. As his rage grew the blade began drawing out its inner Darkness. As the Guardian had no heart it drew upon yours. I had to get the blade away from the Guardian so I used my armour."

"What armour?" Kairi sounded curious. If Sora had armour why had she never seen it?

"It's a new power just like the Dragonslayer." Sora spread out his arm with his palm horizontally to the ground. Dragonslayer appeared in his hand but Sora didn't even try to lift the blade. It dropped like a lead weight.

"Aren't you gonna pick it up Sora?" Kairi was starting to feel worried. The Dragonslayer was giving off a foul red mist as if it was a living thing.

"I can't. At least not as I am now. It's way too heavy."

"That's ridiculous. How heavy could it be?" Sora watched with amusement as Riku tried to pick up the black and red blade. He started laughing when Riku had finally given up on trying to pick it up and was trying to drag it up the beach to no avail.

"Fine Sora. You try." Riku sounded tired but annoyed.

"Don't mind if I do."With both hands Sora tried to lift up Dragonslayer. "Hah, you can't do it either Sora." Riku sounded smug but Sora kept trying. Sora finally gave up and brushed his hand over the badge on his glove. Sora closed his eyes and opened them again when he knew the change was complete. He looked at Riku and saw that his jaw had dropped. He laughed and turned to Kairi. Her eyes were so huge that she reminded Sora of a frog he had seen on the Island once. He laughed louder and bowed down to try picking up Dragonslayer. He lifted it up easily and held it up over his head. He twirled it around in a circle and brought it down. It stuck vertically out of the ground. Sora turned to Riku and Kairi and he cracked up again. They had similar looks on their faces. Both had their mouths hanging open and both looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their skull. Sora decided to show off a little and jumped up vertically into the air after he had dragged Dragonslayer out of the sand. He flew up more than sixty feet and hung there for a second admiring the view. He threw Dragonslayer towards the ground in a devastating arch. The blade twirled end over end and released a great wave of power from the edge. When the wave struck the ground the sand was melted and crystallised into glass. Sora spun himself in the air so that he was going to land face first on the sand. He propelled himself downwards with a thought and he shot forward faster than a speeding jet. But Sora saw each speck of dust in the air as if he was going is super-slow motion. He turned in midair so he landed on his feet. When he struck the ground he saw a shockwave billow out from the crater he created in the ground. Sora walked out of the crater towards Riku and Kairi. As he walked he picked up Dragonslayer and twirled it like a twig in his hand. Sora suddenly waved his arm through the air and Dragonslayer disappeared in a shower of black and red sparks. When Sora reached Riku and Kairi he swiped his hand over the badge on his right arm and his armour receded.

"Well what do you think?" Sora was still waiting for a response from either Riku or Kairi when the Unversed and Nobodies he had summoned to prepare the area for a barbeque. They stopped in front of Sora and told him the area was prepared. "Alright then. You may all leave except you two." Sora pointed randomly at a flood and a Dragoon Nobody. The Unversed and Nobodies disappeared from view and Sora started walking towards the area he had allocated as the site of the barbeque. What he saw made him stop dead in his path. Riku and Kairi who had silently followed stopped as well. Sora, Riku and Kairi stared at the place the Unversed and Nobodies had prepared. The Nobodies had prepared an enormous stage made of compressed sand. When Sora tapped against it he found that it was as solid as concrete. Sora looked towards the rest of the area. The Nobodies had made tables out of sand and had placed benches of wood around the fire-pit. A fire burned brightly within the pit. Next to the stage a stack of wood stood. Sora knew that it was enough wood to keep the fire burning for days, not just a few meagre hours. The benches of wood had been smoothed down so that the wood was smooth and comfortable to sit on. The area had been flattened down so that no one would trip or stumble. A path had been worn down from the barbeque area to the dock. Stones had been laid next to either side of the path.

Sora was impressed with his new servants. He turned to the Nobody and Unversed who stood silently behind him. Sora smiled at them and told them he was very impressed with their work. "You may go but know that you have my favour." The Nobody saluted and vanished. The words 'We are grateful you approve, my liege. I shall carry on your message.' The Unversed bowed and disappeared. 'We live to serve master. You need not favour us over the others.'

Sora turned to his friends and they bombarded him with questions and complements. They wanted to know how he had gained the armour and the mighty Dragonslayer. They complimented his new power and armour. Kairi was more reserved about complimenting the Dragonslayer. She made it clear to Sora that she thought it was an evil weapon, having such a side effect as drawing out the users rage. Sora explained how he had gotten his armour and the warning that came along with it.

Before Riku Kairi and Sora knew it six o'clock arrived and they rushed to their respectful homes to finish some late preparation. Sora took Kairi home and told her he will come to take her to the island in ten minutes. She agreed and Sora left through a Dragons Tear. When Sora stepped through into his room he jumped through to wash away the sweat the armour caused. He was out of the shower and prepared to leave inside of seven minutes. He spent the next three minutes on what he would say later that evening. When the time came to go pick up Kairi Sora cast a few spells on the Play Island to ward off any people that weren't invited. He then placed a few wards around himself, Kairi and Riku. He focused mainly on protective spells. He then opened a Dragons Tear into Kairi's room and he took her to the island. He could tell she was nervous about what could happen later that night. "Don't worry Kairi. What will happen will happen. There is no changing that." He saw her relax slightly so he took her hand and kissed her. He felt her relax further. "By the way Sora, what did you do to your clothes? I mean I like it but how did that happen?" Sora looked down at his clothes and told her the honest truth. "I don't know. I put them on this afternoon and they changed. The only thing that I do know is that Thorn changed my gloves. The scales represent himself. And the badge on my right arm is to activate my armour." "Huh. So that's what the scales were for, and the badge."

Sora nodded at her and looked around at the Island. He decided it was beautiful. The waves shined like precious diamonds and the sand reflected the last rays of the sun. "Its twilight. The ending of the day or the beginning of the night. To be honest this has always been my least favourite time of the day. Twilight and midnight." He looked at Kairi and walked towards the dock. As he went along he summoned various kinds of Nobodies. Creepers, Dusks, Dragoons, Snipers, Gamblers, Assassins and Berserkers. When he reached the dock he turned around and addressed the Nobodies. "Stay out of sight and protect the island from any Heartless that decide to show up tonight. If you see and destroy Heartless I don't want to hear about it so do it silently and out of sight. The people who will gather here tonight have no knowledge of other worlds nor do they know anything about the different creatures that come from the Darkness. They do not know about you, nor the Heartless nor do they know about the Unversed. I will enlighten them tonight. Protect them." A great multitude of voices drifted through his mind saying they will guard the Island and its residence. Sora dismissed them with a wave of his hand and saw them disappear in the blink of an eye. A corridor of Dawn appeared next to Sora and he saw Riku step out.

When Riku had stepped through his corridor of Dawn he had showered and stepped back into his room. He stepped towards his closet and took out his clothes. He picked a pair of black pants and a gray shirt. He decided on black sneakers. He put on his clothes and styled his hair. He stepped towards his closet again and pulled out his gloves. When he pulled out the gloves a piece of black cloth fell to the floor. When he bent down to pick it up he realised that it was his blindfold. The same blindfold he had pulled off before the battle with Xemnas. Riku stared down at the piece of cloth and considered throwing it away. He walked towards his window and dropped it. As it fell Riku saw a shiver cross the cloth and he grabbed it out of the air. 'I'll keep this to remind me to never give into the Darkness again.' With that thought he wound it around the wrist Roxas had injured. As Riku wrapped it around his wrist he contemplated what had happened to him the last few years. Turning to the Darkness and becoming Maleficent's apprentice. Being possessed by Ansem and losing his body. Regaining his body and gaining control of his inner Darkness. Protecting Sora for a year and gaining Ansem's form. Being cleansed of all Darkness in his body and regaining his true form. Destroying Xemnas. And now the mess that happened today. 'And to think that I wanted to see other world's less than three years ago. Now I just want to rest.' When Riku opened a corridor of Dawn he saw the blindfold wrapped around his wrist. He turned back towards his closet and dug out a black cloak. It wasn't the same coat that the Organisation wore but they had inspired it. When Riku had returned to the Islands he had headed into town after a rest. He had gone to a little known tailor and told the tailor what he wanted. He had returned two days later to pick up the cloak and pay the man. Riku was more than impressed. The cloak when worn would fall to Riku's feet and drag on the ground at the back. It was a loose fit on his arms and tight over his chest. If he wore it zipped up it would fall directly to his feet and conceal all his features. The hood was incredibly large and fell to his lower back. When he wore the hood over his head it would fall down to his lips and conceal his face perfectly. The collar was tight against his throat when wore closed and came to his collarbone when open.

He pulled it over his shoulders and left it unzipped. He opened a corridor of Dawn and stepped through. He stepped onto the Play Island's dock. He glanced to his left and saw Sora standing next to him. He nodded and waited.

Sora looked at Riku. He looked different wearing the black cloak. Mature and taller. It fit him well. He turned to the ocean and waited in silence. Sora heard Kairi step onto the dock and stand between him and Riku. She sighed and Sora turned towards her. He saw her look at the sunset and knew she was remembering the same thing as him. The day the stood on the dock alone staring at the sunset. The day everything changed. Sora felt something wet fall down his cheek and wiped it away. He allowed himself to shed one more tear before he clamped down on his emotions. He raised his right hand and summoned his keyblade. He saw Riku and Kairi do the same. "Everything we once knew has changed. Our lives, our home, our friends and even our future... Three years have passed since the day we left this Island. Three years. And I don't regret any of it. Do you?" Sora looked at Riku and Kairi and saw them shake their heads. "Not even a second. We have changed but we are still here. We have survived the change and came out stronger. We have changed but we still have each other. As long as we have each other I will never look back with regret at the choices I've made. Right Sora? Do you agree Kairi?"

"Well I do regret one thing. Not being strong enough to help you. Either of you." Kairi hung her head in shame and sniffed.

"But Kairi you have helped us. You have given us the biggest help we could ask for. You gave us something to hope for." Sora lifted up Kairi's chin and wiped away her tears. "Now come on. No crying and no sad faces. This vessel runs on happy faces. Like this." Sora lowered his head and brought it back up. He had a smile that split his face in two. Kairi looked at him for a second before she started laughing. Riku glanced at Sora's face and chuckled slightly. Riku looked out at sea and saw that a boat was coming. He dismissed his keyblade. Sora and Kairi did the same. "Here they come." Sora looked out at the boat and saw his mother with a few other members of his extended family. Sora smiled brightly and waited for them to dock. When the boat had been strapped securely to the dock Sora's extended family stepped out onto the deck. They hugged and kissed him and wrung his hand. He showed them the path and led them to the fire. Riku and Kairi watched him go. Kairi giggled and looked out again towards the water.

Well I hope you liked chapter eight of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: ** The Power Of Hearts**

And remember to review my story. Please?


	9. The Power Of Hearts

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**There will always be Light chapter nine: The Power of Hearts**

By the time Riku and Kairi's families arrived the sun had set below the horizon. Riku and Kairi had led their families to the stage and benches. They settled on the benches and saw Sora, Riku and Kairi standing on the stage. Most of the people stared at Sora and Riku's new looks. Some stared openly while others gave them sidelong glances. Sora, Riku and Kairi waited patiently as the three families introduced themselves. Sora looked down at his family with a hungry look on his face. He had always been the family guy. He tried his best to catch up on all the news he had missed while he was gone. Riku stared towards the horizon with a guarded look. Kairi was just people-watching. She made no attempt to keep track of the conversations that were going on. When ten more minutes passed and the conversations had not ceased Sora realised he had to do something. "Everyone. Can I have your attention please?" Sora called down towards the people settled on the benches. Some looked up at Sora in curiosity and continued their conversation. Sora knew he had to do something more. But he didn't know what. He suddenly had an idea. 'Firaga.' Sora cupped the flame in his hand and tossed it into the air. It exploded with a muted bang and everyone fell silent. They looked up at the sky and wondered what had happened. Some looked towards the stage but quickly looked away again. Some began wondering if it had been a firecracker. Sora decided to do it again with a different intention. 'Firaga!' Sora spoke clearly and powerfully. A giant flame appeared floating above his hand. Most of the people looked at him now and those who didn't did when Sora threw the fireball into the air and it exploded with a much louder bang. Everyone fell silent and looked towards the stage in anticipation. "Good. That got your attention. So we invited you all here tonight for a reason. Kairi, explain to us what that reason is." Sora stepped back and everyone looked at Kairi. She cleared her throat. "Well, Sora, Riku and myself came up with the idea to have a barbeque. It wasn't just for a reason to have fun. This is actually a very important meeting." Someone snorted in the crowd and Kairi ignored it. "The meeting is supposed to explain where Sora and Riku have been the last few years." Someone in the crowd spoke just loud enough so that everyone heard the word 'prison.' Someone else chuckled. Sora suddenly appeared behind two people in the crowd. He pushed them towards the stage and everyone saw that they were merely two boys in their late teens. Sora grabbed them by their collars and jumped onto the stage with them. Everyone in the crowd watched in awe as Sora hauled the two boys up onto the stage.

"Apologise to Kairi. You interrupted her speech so apologise." He fixed them both in an icy stare and they sneered at him. One of them spat at his feet "Make me." Sora merely looked at him. When the boy started laughing in his face he still did nothing. The boy cheered and jeered at him but Sora made no response. The boy suddenly did a very stupid thing. He insulted Kairi. He insulted Kairi in front of Sora. Everyone at Sora's old school knew that no matter how mean they were to him he refused to respond but when they said anything bad about Kairi he would make sure they were sorry. Sora stepped back from the boy with the grace of a hunting lion. The boy thought that he had made Sora step down .He couldn't be more wrong.

A look of rage crossed Sora's face and he leaped towards the boy. The boy flinched but Sora never hit him. Instead Sora had simply vanished. Sora suddenly appeared behind the boy and hit him in the ribs. The boy gasped in pain and clutched at his side. Sora drew his leg back and delivered a kick to the boys back. The boy flew through the air and Sora caught him out of the air. The boy whimpered his friends name and the other boy ran at Sora. Sora dropped the first boy and drew back his fist. Right before his fist touched the boy Riku had knocked the boy out of the way and had caught the punch in his hand. Riku didn't move but the ground did. Deep gashes appeared in the ground directly behind Riku. He stepped forward and pushed Sora backwards. Sora flew off the stage and landed on his feet twenty feet away.

Riku had known what would happen when the boy insulted Kairi. He allowed Sora to punish the boy. Riku knew Sora would hold back. He would limit the force behind his punches so they had the same force of a average human punch. Riku saw Sora wipe the floor with the boy. He knew Sora was in complete control. Then the stupid boy's friend stepped up to help his friend and Sora instinctively put his all into the punch. He knew the boy would die. His parents would wipe up his remains with a mop. He pushed him aside and caught the punch. Riku felt the incredible force behind the punch. His body absorbed the punch and the shockwave Sora's punch had made ripped the ground behind him to shreds. He pushed Sora away so he could see to the first boy's injuries.

Sora landed lightly on his feet and realised what he had done. He had lost his cool. He had attacked an innocent. He had attacked Riku. He quickly opened a Dragons Tear in front of him and stepped through. He knew where he was going. The World That Never Was. More specifically, to the place Riku had captured Roxas. He emerged on the top of the tallest building. The one Riku had waited for Roxas. He stepped up onto the ledge and closed his eyes. 'You won't die. You know that right? It's a long fall but your body would barely be bruised. You're strong Sora. Stronger than I could ever be.' Ventus whispered in his mind. Patient but not willing to wait for Sora to step down from the ledge. 'I failed Ventus. I swore to myself that I would protect my friends. At any cost. And I hurt Riku.' Sora lifted up his arms and prepared to jump. 'You didn't hurt him. I saw the look on his face. He understood what had to be done. But he knew you would never hurt him. I'm sure Kairi was about to do the same but Riku beat her to the punch. Literally.' Ventus chuckled in his mind and sobered up. 'I am the one who really failed. I failed to find my friends. Now Terra's gone and Aqua's lost in the realm of Darkness.' Sora felt a great sadness seep into his mind. His own defeat could wait. Ventus was the one who needed reassurance. 'Ventus I promise I will help you find your friends.' 'But you can't Sora. It's been a decade. Even if I haven't aged most likely Aqua and Terra have. Those ten years have been lost. But I will help you protect your friends.' Sora felt Ventus rise up in his mind and heard him whisper. 'I am the only one who hasn't given you his strength Sora. Roxas, Thorn and even Vanitas. Now I willingly give you my power.' Sora felt a great surge of power flowing into his body. He felt exactly the same for about two seconds before his body burst into agony. His veins burned with liquid fire. His heart was freezing over and his mind was assaulted with memories. He saw Ventus standing on a battlefield in armour of bronze and green. Sora saw two other people next to him. Both were taller than him. One wore silver and blue armour. Despite the armour Sora could clearly see a feminine body. 'Aqua.' The other wore brown and golden armour. His helmet had two towering piers protruding from the top. 'Terra.' Sora felt Ventus draw his keyblade. It was short and he held it in a backhand grip. He saw Terra and Aqua do the same. Aqua drew a blue blade, it was the same shade of blue as her armour, it was one of moderate length, it was light and delicate. Sora knew that she fought mainly with magic. Terra was exactly the opposite. His blade was enormous. It was wide and had teeth on both sides. Sora knew he used brute force more than grace or speed. His blade was also the same colour as his armour. Sora suddenly got the memo. 'Oh their armour matches their keyblade not other way around.' Ventus pointed his keyblade downward and Aqua and Terra did the same. Their blades touched and Sora felt a great friendship between the three of them. Sora wondered why they were on a battlefield, surrounded by short protruding objects sticking out of the ground. Ventus turned suddenly to his left and saw a figure emerge from the dust cloud. He saw Ventus look at the figure and to either side of him. As Ventus was looking to the sides of the figure Sora saw a keyblade sticking up out of the ground in front of the figure. He wondered briefly whether he was walking toward it. Sora looked around more and saw keyblades all around him. Sora noticed more keyblades and he suddenly realised the short protruding objects sticking out of the ground were keyblades. He realised that this was some kind of graveyard. Sora wondered how many keyblades were in the graveyard. The figure was still advancing towards Ventus, Aqua and Terra. The cloud of dust suddenly lifted and Sora saw an old man emerge. He was stooped and his hands were behind his back. Sora wondered why an old man was in the middle of an old graveyard. Sora looked into the old man's eyes and saw that they were riddled with Darkness. His eyes were a sickly golden-red. He wore a superior expression on his face. He wore white boots and white cuffs on his shirt. Sora wondered why it was so familiar. 'Xehanort's Heartless' Sora looked with fear at the old man and saw that his image was splitting. Suddenly beside him appeared a veiled boy in a black bodysuit just like Vanitas. Sora suddenly realised that it was Vanitas. 'So Xehanort was his master. No wonder he was so strong.' Ventus charged forward but Terra stopped him and rushed toward him instead. The battle was long and riddled with danger to Ventus, Aqua and Terra. Aqua and Terra handled themselves well but still looked as if they were struggling. Ventus was fighting Vanitas toe to toe. When Vanitas began explaining about something called the χ-blade Sora was intrigued. Ventus and Vanitas continued battling and Vanitas was destroyed. Ven lost his heart and it came to rest within a little boy's. Sora realised that he was the little boy.

Sora opened his eyes and saw that he had fallen to his knees during the memory. He tried getting back onto his feet but found he couldn't. He tried again and succeeded. Sora felt strangely heavier but exactly the same. 'Try my power Sora.' Ventus sounded fatigued but happy. 'What power Ven? I don't feel that much different.' Sora was confused. What had he seen? 'You saw my greatest and last battle. Terra and Aqua fought Xehanort and I fought against my inner Darkness. I defeated Vanitas and destroyed the χ-blade. The ultimate keyblade. I lost my heart. Because the ultimate keyblade was the combination of two hearts clashing. One of pure Light and one of pure Darkness. If you destroy the blade the two hearts would be destroyed as well. I found refuge in your heart Sora. And Vanitas followed me. He is my opposite so he was drawn to your heart as well.' Ventus had a light lilt in his voice but it vanished with his next words. 'I gave you the power of two hearts. One of perfect Light and one of perfect Darkness, the power of hearts. Use it well.' Sora was confused. 'Ven I don't get it. What's the power?' Ven sighed and forced more memories upon Sora. Sora saw himself using a drive. 'Oh, you gave me a drive form? That's a pretty awesome power.' Ven sighed again. 'The power is to dual wield our keyblades. Mine is a keyblade from the Light and his is from the Darkness.' Sora wondered what that meant. Ventus finally lost patience and took over Sora's body. He summoned his keyblade in his left hand. He summoned Chain Gear in his right. He released control over Sora and Sora regained control. He looked down at his hands and saw the two keyblades. He decided to test them out. He jumped off the building he was still standing on and landed lightly on his feet. As his feet touched the ground a couple Heartless appeared. Sora swung the two keyblades and felt that the balanced each other out. He wielded Ven's backhand just as he saw him do in his memories and wielded Chain Gear as he saw Vanitas did. He wove the two styles into one and within two minutes he wove from strike to strike with barely a pause. He weaved his strikes together into a single move. He dove and sprang through the air and within seconds all the Heartless were destroyed. He stood in the circle of carnage he had made and laughed. He felt stronger than ever. All the memories of Vanitas and Ventus swirled around in his mind. Instead of blocking them out like he normally would he welcomed them into his mind. He saw Ventus train with Terra. He saw Vanitas destroying Unversed to become strong. As Ventus trained and Vanitas destroyed Sora felt the two share the same thought. 'Become stronger. Become stronger to protect self and go on an adventure.'

Sora felt a connection between the two and knew they would have been the best of friends if circumstances had been different. Sora knew he had to get back to the barbeque but he feared he might mess it up. 'Riku and Kairi would understand.' Roxas spoke as the voice of reason within Sora's mind. 'They will understand but will the others? They all know you would do anything to protect Kairi. What you did was understandable. Now you must return and claim responsibility. It's expected.' Vanitas was right. Sora should return to the barbeque. If anyone was to be punished it was the one who insulted Kairi.

Sora dismissed his two new keyblades. Sora began opening a Dragons Tear but stopped when he saw his reflection in the rainwater. His hair had grown again and it was now pitch black. It now fell to the small of his back. His fringe was the same length. Some strands fell over his face. Sora shook his head roughly and his hair fell over his face to just below his lips. He lifted a hand and swept his hair out of his eyes. His hair fell ruler straight over his nose and over his cheeks. He smiled slightly at himself and blinked his eyes. He looked at his new eyes. 'They suit me. Much better than gold, at least. The silver sets me apart from most people.'

Sora shrugged at the random thought that had entered his mind and opened a Dragons Tear. He stepped through and he emerged out the other side. He had stepped out directly behind the stage. Riku and Kairi were still explaining. Sora concentrated on a space behind them and willed himself to that place. Sora had found out one day while trying to find the Nobody stronghold that he can move through space without moving. Donald had told him that he was moving with the help of magic but Sora didn't believe him. He had been meaning to ask Merlin about it but he had forgotten each time he had seen him. Well it didn't really mean much to Sora. It would never be practical to use in a fight. It took to much focus to do it. Sora couldn't use it to sneak into a place behind a closed door. There couldn't be an obstacle in the way or it wouldn't work. Sora also needed to see the place he was moving to.

Kairi had been explaining what Nobodies were when Sora just appeared standing next to her. She jumped a foot into the air in fright and squeaked. Riku just chuckled when he saw Sora. Sora was dripping wet, when he shook his head at Kairi's fright he scattered some water onto Riku and Kairi. Kairi stepped away from him and looked to see if he was alright. Sora appeared fine to her but he had always been good at hiding his feelings from her. She couldn't be sure but she thought that his eyes were brighter and his hair darker. It might just have been the fact that Sora was dripping wet.

Riku looked at Sora and saw his hair had grown again. He saw that his eyes had gotten even brighter and his hair had become darker. His hair now resembled what Riku had always though Ansem's soul looked like. Pitch black and fierce. When Riku smelled at Sora and detected the scent of many Heartless he bristled in caution. He glanced around for the source. He saw Sora shake his head slightly in his direction. Riku could smell something underneath the stench of the Heartless. A scent incredibly sweet and bright which Riku had come to recognise as pure Light. He also detected a scent that was heavy and musty, like pure hate, undiluted with sympathy or friendship. Riku was very familiar with this smell. This smell had been a permanent fixture to his form for over a year. It was Darkness. Pure Darkness which has been tamed and put under control. Riku didn't know where these scents came from but they were evenly matched within his nostrils. Riku knew what that meant. The Light and the Darkness was perfectly balanced. Riku had never smelt anything like it.

Riku closed his eyes and looked at Sora's inner Light and Darkness. What he saw chilled him to his soul. Riku could see five different powers revolving within Sora's heart. There was Roxas, who supplied Sora with his own Light and Twilight. There was Ventus and Vanitas, their powers were perfectly entwined, meaning they were trying to overwhelm each other with their will. There was Sora's own inner Light and Darkness. The three different powers within Sora were all being channelled into his heart. There was a fifth power that Riku had never seen before. It wasn't of Light, Darkness, Dawn or Twilight. It was a power on its own. It was wrapped Sora's heart in a protective embrace. The power was a bloody red mixed with silver. Riku saw scales within the red and silver. Riku knew that Thorn had the most power out of all the beings within Sora's heart. All the power of Sora, Roxas, Ventus and Vanitas combined together didn't even scratch the surface of Thorn's might. Riku felt a presence enter his mind and he heard a deafening roar. Riku saw Thorn within his mind and saw him fight against multiple different creatures. Some of the creatures barely posed a threat to Thorns might. Some damaged the world to the extent that the world crumbled into dust. When Thorn had finished taking the life of his opponent he breathed upon the world they had been fighting on. Riku saw Thorn begin to glow red and silver. Each world Thorn breathed on was restored to its former glory. When Thorn was done restoring the world he roared with all his might and vanished. Riku witnessed Thorn fight hundreds of opponents. Not one survived to tell the tale. 'You have seen my memories human. You have seen my power and now you wonder why I'm helping Sora, am I right?' Riku nodded his head and heard Thorn chuckle. 'I wish to help the worlds once more. All I have done is destroy. Yes I restored the world but that was my debt to that world. I have passed through hundreds of worlds and I never helped them off my own free will. Now is my chance to redeem myself.' Thorn roared and withdrew from Riku's mind. Riku thought about what Thorn had told him.

Sora looked out at the people beneath him and saw that some stared at him in fear. Sora blinked slowly and took a deep breath. 'Curaga' Sora directed the spell towards the people's hearts. To cure them of their fear of him. He looked at their faces and saw them relax. Sora listened to Kairi speak and heard her trying to explain what a Nobody was. He cleared his throat and touched her shoulder. She stopped talking and he continued where she had left off. "A Nobody is a nonexistent being. They have no heart so they don't truly live at all. They are what happens when a person with a strong heart is consumed by Darkness. Their heart is consumed and they become a Heartless. The Nobody is the body and soul of the person consumed. They remember what it's like to have a heart and want to become whole again. They don't use either the Darkness or the Light as their power. They use the power of Twilight. Twilight is Light tainted by Darkness. It's the opposite of Dawn. They are all stronger than the Heartless. Even the weakest Nobody can destroy a mid-ranking Heartless. Nobodies are creatures mainly a gray colouring. But some people are so strong before they are consumed by the Darkness that their Nobody looks like them. These kind of Nobodies are exceptionally strong. Even the weakest in Organisation XIII was difficult to destroy. Those that I didn't destroy Riku did. I personally destroyed about more than half of them. Riku destroyed the rest except for two. There was Axel. He was number VIII. He sacrificed himself to help me save Kairi. The other Nobody was Roxas. Number XIII. One of the strongest Nobodies still in existence. Riku and I destroyed their leader. Number I, Xemnas. The Nobody of Xehanort. Xehanort's Heartless I destroyed. Riku destroyed him multiple times. Riku had to defeat him to gain control of his inner Darkness. Ansem, as the Heartless called himself, was unique. He still had his human form. He was the strongest Heartless that ever existed. He still had intelligence within him. He controlled all the Heartless." A whisper ran through the crowd. The mayor had noticed that Sora had said that Roxas was still alive. "Sora what happened to Roxas? Which of you destroyed him?" Sora looked at the mayor and asked him a question. "What does Roxas spell when you take away the x Mr. Mayor?" The mayor pondered Sora's question and when Sora saw that it would take him a while to figure out. "Roxas without the x spells Sora. He is my Nobody. I died saving Kairi. I defeated Ansem, who at the time was possessing Riku. Ansem had told me that Kairi's heart rested within me. I defeated Ansem but Kairi was still in a comatose state. I took Riku's keyblade and drove it into my heart. I released her heart but lost my own. I turned into a Heartless and Roxas was created. I drifted through the Darkness and Kairi saved me. My Heartless was destroyed and I lived again." Sora looked at Kairi and smiled. "I saved her again and sent her back to the Island so I can save Riku. In the end Riku saved me." Sora looked at Riku and nodded. Riku nodded back and smiled. "I don't know how but I ended up sleeping in a pod for just over a year. I woke up and found the Nobodies. I destroyed them and looked for Riku. Roxas joined with me before we destroyed Xemnas and has been within me all this time."

Sora stopped talking for a second and raised his hand. He summoned his keyblade. Everyone gasped. Riku and Kairi did the same. Everyone stared in awe at them. Some believed their story. Others didn't. Some had to be shown before they believed. Some just needed time to process what they had been told. Sora snapped his fingers and a dozen Nobodies appeared. They looked at the people below the stage and turned to Sora. They sank to their knees and awaited orders. Sora raised his voice and commanded with all his strength in his voice. "Nobodies! Rise up and show us what you can do." The Nobodies rushed at Sora and attacked. Riku and Kairi jumped out of the way and let Sora have his fun. "Do not be destroyed. Phase out before you are destroyed." Sora struck at the Nobodies and one by one they vanished. When the last one was gone Sora raised his voice and screamed with all his might. "This is glorious. Power, pure power." Sora laughed, he laughed and laughed. Before anyone knew what was happing Sora had started to glow. He glowed with a blood red and silver glow. Darkness, Twilight and Light oozed out of him in a great cloud. Sora flew up into the air with a wave of his hand. He stopped rising thirty feet into the air and he began screaming. He screamed louder and louder.

Kairi looked up at Sora with love and fear in her eyes. She jumped off of the stage and lifted herself up into the air like Sora had taught her. She stopped rising when she was about level with Sora. She could see him screaming. He got louder and louder. Holes opened around him and great waves of Darkness circled around him. The Nobodies Sora had summoned to protect the people appeared in a circle around the cloud. They looked up at the great Darkness that circled Sora. Sora didn't seem to notice. He just screamed louder and louder. The power he was releasing was circling him. It seemed all that kept the Darkness at bay was the power he was releasing. Sora stopped screaming and looked around him. Kairi could see him perfectly. She could see that the silver of his eyes had turned red and was glowing with a bloodthirsty light. The power Sora had released was vanishing. The great wave of Darkness that was circling Sora was getting closer and closer to his body. Sora was smiling at the wave of Darkness. Sora stuck out his hand and Dragonslayer appeared in his hand. Sora had no trouble holding it. He swung it around his head and threw a great arch of power towards the great Darkness. The Darkness scattered leaving behind a single Heartless. The Heartless was the same as Ansem. It had the shape of a human. This Heartless was a woman. Her eyes glowed golden with vicious glee and charged with two claymores.

Sora caught one on Dragonslayer and dodged the other. He shot out his arm and caught the Heartless around the neck. Sora started squeezing and the Heartless dropped her blades. She clawed at Sora's arm and gasped for breath. Sora loosened his grip around her throat and spoke to her. She answered him and he drove Dragonslayer through her heart.

Sora released his hold on the power he wielded and let Dragonslayer drop. Dragonslayer dropped point first into the stage and Sora followed it down.

Kairi saw that his eyes had paled to silver again. He stepped forward on the stage and fell. He tried getting up but his body gave way and he stayed down. Kairi drifted down towards him and helped him up. When Sora was standing firmly on his feet Kairi saw that he was trembling. "He's coming. Dante's coming. We have to go." Kairi was confused. Dante? Here? 'No. We can't let that happen. Our families are here.' Kairi looked at Riku and mouthed 'Dante.' Riku paled and started opening a corridor of Dawn. "People you have to go. One of our enemies is coming. He will kill us all if we don't go. Proceed into the corridor and remain calm." The people below the stage were still dazed at having seen what Sora did. "He killed someone. Sora killed that woman. What had she done to deserve that." Riku raised his voice and summoned his Guardian. "Proceed into the corridor or you will die. Now!" Everyone stared at him in confusion and ignored him. Riku's Guardian roared and everyone except Riku flinched. The people below the stage began running into the corridor of Dawn.

Sora didn't know what had happened. One moment he was hacking and slashing at the Nobodies he had summoned and the next he was standing in a vast hall. Sora looked around and saw that there was a throne at the end of it. Sora looked at the throne and saw that it was not a throne but a raised dais. He walked towards it and his footsteps echoed in the silence. The floor was pure white marble. The walls were covered in tapestries. But they were faded and he couldn't see the pictures. He looked up at the roof and was amazed. He saw nothing. There was a simple blackness. He looked again and saw a small space of differing colour. It looked like sunlight. Sora continued towards the dais. He walked but when the dais didn't get ant smaller he started to run. He felt time slipping by and he ran faster until he was a black blur. No matter how far he ran he didn't get any closer to the dais. He ran faster and faster but nothing happened.

Suddenly Sora felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked back and saw no one. He felt someone breath against him but no matter where he looked he saw no one. Sora felt someone shake his shoulder and he whirled.

Sora opened his eyes and looked a woman's eyes. He saw the Heartless symbol on her jacket and he stabbed Dragonslayer into her chest. He watched her vanish and heard her last words. "Dante has others. Others much stronger than me." Sora looked at her with pity in his gaze. "Let them come. I will destroy them and in the end Dante will have no one left to send." The Heartless woman melted away into Darkness. Sora threw Dragonslayer to the ground and felt his strength drain away. Sora dropped down next to Dragonslayer and he took a step forward. He fell and felt his body grow heavy. He tried standing up but his body refused. He felt Kairi grab his arm and haul him to his feet. He tried his best to keep his feet underneath him. He succeeded and told Kairi what he had just learned. "He's coming. Dante's coming. We have to go." Kairi shook her head and Sora saw her mouth something at Riku. Riku responded and opened a corridor of Dawn. Sora could feel himself tremble but he knew he had to do something. 'Roxas! Call the Nobodies. We need to get out of here. We need to stop Dante. The time has come to train.' Sora felt Roxas call out to his seven friends and they appeared in front of him. Two rushed forward to hold him up. One ran towards Riku and the rest surrounded him and Kairi. The leader stepped towards Sora. "What has happened?" The Nobody kept looking around and finally focused completely on Sora. "We need to go. Dante's coming. We need to go to the Twilit Realm." The Nobody leader nodded and opened a corridor of Darkness. He looked towards his companions and they all stepped through. The Nobody leader rushed towards Riku and brought him towards the portal. The Nobody leader looked at Sora, Riku and Kairi. "Go. I will follow." Riku nodded and walked through the portal. Kairi looked at Sora and took his hand. Sora looked at the two Nobodies supporting him and the let him go. Sora pulled Kairi towards the portal and they stepped through together.

The Nobody leader looked around him and saw that the Island had been deserted. He turned towards the portal he had made and felt a disturbance behind him. He whirled around and slashed his arm through the air. A grey blade appeared in his hand and he slashed at the Heartless that had appeared. The Heartless fell away, dissolving into smoke as it fell. He saw multiple Heartless appear behind him and he saw a figure moving through them. He took a step back and fell through the portal. The portal closed behind him but not before the figure shot a ray of Darkness through the portal.

Well I hope you liked chapter nine of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **Twilit Realm**

And remember to review my story. Please?


	10. Twilit Realm

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**There will always be Light chapter ten: Twilit Realm**

The Nobody leader fell through the corridor of Darkness and stepped onto a hard surface. He turned around and felt a pain in his shoulder. He looked down and saw a bolt of Darkness was protruding from his shoulder. He lifted his hand and pulled it out. He felt pain spread through his shoulder and he saw black blood leak out of the wound. He looked down at the wound and pressed his palm against it. He felt heat spread from his fingers into the wound. He drew his hand away and the wound was healed. He picked up the bolt of Darkness from where he had dropped it and proceeded towards the sound of voices. He walked through the multitude of corridors that he and his fellow Nobodies had carved out of the mountain. He stepped through a door and saw Sora, Riku and Kairi look out the window. He walked up on them and spoke. "It seems to me that your enemy means business." The Nobody leader lifted the bolt and set it on the table next to the window. The trio of teens had turned at the sound of his voice and looked back out the window. "He shot that through my shoulder." Sora and Kairi turned with concern on their faces and looked towards his shoulder. Riku picked up the shard and closed his eyes. The Nobody leader knew that the user of Dawn was identifying the source. "You need not see who's bolt that is, user of Dawn. It was the same one we defended you from earlier today." Satisfied of his find Riku set the bolt made of Darkness down on the table. When he had withdrawn his hand the Nobody leader whipped his hand towards the bolt and crushed it with his fist. The shards melted into wisps of smoke. "Come I shall show you your rooms."

Sora followed the Nobody out of the room and tried ignoring the pangs of guilt he felt. He also tried his best to conceal his fatigue but the Nobody wasn't fooled. "We will rest until you are ready to start training. My comrades and I have scattered our rooms throughout the castle. I live in the tower if you should wish to speak with me."

Sora had tried remembering the Nobody's name but couldn't recall him giving one. "What is your name anyway?" Sora tried his best to sound polite but he knew it was a probing question. The Nobody chuckled at Sora's attempts at politeness. "My name is Xavier. And you need not be so formal with me Sora. We all respect each other so we need not be formal." Sora blushed at Xavier's words. He walked in silence until his curiosity forced him to ask another question. "How big is this castle? Where can we eat? How big is this world?"

"Well this castle is about the size of The World That Never Was. There are multiple kitchens spread throughout the castle. Even Nobodies have to eat. Each of you will have a kitchen in your room. This world however is limitless. At first we thought it was about the size of Castle Oblivion. But the longer we stayed here the bigger it appeared to become. We think that it might expand the better we come to know it. Another expansion is sure to follow now that you are here. As we have no need to spare space we took up this entire mountain as our domain. You will see what I mean when you see your room." Sora, Riku, Kairi and Xavier walked for another ten minutes and then Xavier suddenly stopped. "This is your room Riku. To open the door you have merely to lay your hand on the wall. The room will change in appearance to fit your taste. The food in the kitchen will be replenished in the morning. Good night. If you should wish to find Sora and Kairi you have but too look at the monitors scattered throughout the rooms. For your entertainment we have installed the latest in all technological advancements from all known worlds. If you wish to go to Sora or Kairi, their rooms are directly to your right."

Sora, Kairi and Xavier continued down the hall. "Hey, Xavier what would happen if Dante happened to appear?" Xavier looked at Sora as if he was a small child but he answered him nonetheless. "This realm is outside time and space. A second outside this realm is the equivalent to eternity. When you choose to leave this realm you will find that it's the exact same time as when you left. It's next impossible to find this realm by chance. In all my time in existence I have found no portal to the outside realm. In other world there is only the entrance we used to enter. We destroyed that entrance the second we appeared in this realm. So if Dante were to find a portal into this realm you will probably have been here for millennia. And then you would be ready to destroy him." Xavier walked on in silence. Xavier stopped in front of another door. He placed his palm the door and it opened. He ushered them both in. "This is your room. I hope you enjoy." Sora and Kairi blushed in unison. They looked at each other and blushed some more.

" We renovated it so that it was comforting to stay in for the both of you. We switched out the double bed for the King size and put in a few comfortable couches. The rest of the room is like Riku's." Sora didn't know what to say. Thank you or Excuse me. Insult Kairi by accepting or make her dump him if he says no. He was spared the decision when Kairi took his hand and pulled him in. "Thanks Xavier." Xavier chuckled and called in. "Kairi, if he upsets you, you can send him one room over. We prepared that for him." Xavier closed the door behind him and headed over to his own room.

Sora looked at the room he and Kairi were going to share. The term room didn't spring to mind when Sora looked around. The ceiling was twenty feet high and four chandeliers hung from it. There were two TVs in the room and multiple gaming consoles were plugged into each. Couches were littered around the room. The floor was of black marble. The walls were a very pale blue. Sora looked at Kairi and saw her in the kitchen. Sora walked into the kitchen. The kitchen too was enormous. It was in a hidden doorway in one of the walls. Sora could see four fridges. At the moment all four were open and Kairi stood in front of them, inspecting the contents. "None of these are older than a day. The plates look freshly washed and there isn't a speck of dust in sight. I say that this was cleaned less than five minutes ago. And look at this." Kairi walked over to a shelf and messed up the contents. She showed Sora that it was messy and she opened it again. When she showed Sora the contents he saw that they were perfectly arranged. She signalled for him to follow her and he did. She threw out the milk that was in one of the fridges and put it back again. She closed the fridge and pulled out the milk. Sora saw that it was still sealed. "So the contents in the kitchen replace and clean themselves. Sounds like a spell Donald or Merlin can use. I've seen weirder." Kairi thought it over and realised it wasn't that great of a trick. "Your right. Let's go check out the rest of it." Kairi ran out of the kitchen and opened another door. "Bathroom by the look of it. Let's see." Kairi walked into the bathroom and called out to Sora.

Sora ran out of the room and into the bathroom. He walked around the corner and got a face full of water. "Check it out. The hose has no pipe." Sora looked around the room and saw the bathtub and shower. The bath was deep and had been installed with a bubbler. Sora looked into the shower and saw eight nozzles. Sora turned back to Kairi and saw her playing with the tap. Sora suddenly saw a microphone in one of the corners of the room. "Bath fill." Sora spoke in a clear voice and was quite impressed to see the bath filling itself. When the bath was filled to the brim the water automatically cut off. "Bubbles on." The bubble bath started bubbling and Kairi giggled. Sora walked over to Kairi and picked her up. He carried her with his arms behind her knees and shoulders. He walked to the bath and smiled sweetly at her. He dropped her and she hit the water with a splash. She sank down underneath the water and she opened her eyes. She glared at Sora through the water and he started laughing. Kairi came up and her head broke through the surface. She kept glaring at him. He sighed and dove into the bathtub so they were even.

They sat in the bathtub for ten minutes enjoying each other's company before Riku walked in. "So you found the bathtub, ehh?" He raised an eyebrow and asked the obvious question. "You know you should take your clothes off when you're taking a bath right?" Sora looked at Riku in embarrassment and just submerged underwater. Sora stayed underwater for about five minutes before coming back up to find that Riku had gone. Kairi was looking at him in fascination and he shrugged his shoulders. "He was right, you know." Sora looked at Kairi with a strange expression on his face. "Well yeah but I don't care. I had fun Kairi. I'm getting out, I don't want to catch a cold." Sora got out of the tug and took of his water logged shirt, jacket, shoes and socks. He kept his gloves on because he knew they would dry quickly. He walked out of the bathroom and went into the master bedroom. He found himself a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt. He closed the door and put them on. He hung his clothing over the door to dry. He went back into the sitting room and watched some TV. He heard Kairi leave the bathroom and he didn't turn around. He knew Kairi was looking at him with each step she took towards the bedroom. She came out wearing her pyjamas. She took a seat next to Sora and waited for him to notice her. "I'm not gonna talk about it. If you want to then I'll go sleep in the other room." Sora looked at Kairi and noticed the tears in her eyes. "Sora this isn't about the bath. It's about us. What happens when you leave me again? I know you would try and come back soon but... What happens if you don't come back?" Sora suddenly understood the tears. "Kairi I'm strong. And if my enemy happens to be stronger I'll do my best to come back to you. You know that. And if you want to come with me you just have to ask. Now come on, stop crying. It's not going to help anything. It's not going to protect our friends. Emotion gives us strength but the opposite is true too. You know this." Sora spoke with a voice so gentle Kairi cried even more. Sora stood up and went to the kitchen. He took one egg, two teaspoons of cocoa powder and a glass of milk and mixed them together. He took cream out of the fridge and piled it onto the milk. He looked around in the drawers until he found what he had been looking for. He added a teaspoon of vanilla with a little coffee. He stirred vigorously and put a slice of lemon in for flavour. He carried the brew and gave it to Kairi. "Drink. It's tasty and smells nice. And as a plus its good for you." Kairi shook her head and Sora forced the glass into her hand. "It'll give you good dreams. When I was feeling down Goofy made it for me. 'It's icky and gooey but its good. Drink up. It'll give good dreams.' He said the funniest things but in the end I drank it. I slept like a rock for ten hours straight." Kairi took the brew into her hand and smelled it. "Lick the lemon after each sip. That makes it even better." Kairi took an experimental sip and wrinkled her nose in surprise. "It's good. Kinda sweet and kinda icky. Goofy was right." Kairi took another swig from the glass and licked the lemon. Inside of a minute the glass was empty and the lemon eaten.

Sora talked to Kairi and waited for her eyes to droop. When her eyes finally closed he picked her up and tucked her in. She took his hand and held it against her cheek. Sora chuckled softly and pulled his hand gently away. He sneaked back into the sitting room and turned the TV off. He sat in silence before and thought about going to bed. He looked down at his hands and saw that he still wore his gloves. 'Thorn how do I take off my armour?' Thorn chuckled in his mind. 'Going to bed so soon? Does the fact that your having a early night have to do with a specific girl in the next room?' Sora felt his cheeks flame. 'That's none of your business.' Thorn chuckled again and told him. 'I'm just teasing. Riku had no right doing that.' Sora sighed and padded on silent feet towards his and Kairi's room. 'Yeah I know but its Riku .If anyone had the right it would be him. So how do I take off my armour.' Thorn sighed in his mind and felt some new power flow into him. 'That power is the power of clothing. If you know where it is and how it looks you can summon it onto your body. The opposite is possible as well. You have but to will it and it will happen. If you want your gloves off will them away and when you want them off wish them on.' Sora pondered Thorn's words. 'Thanks Thorn. That gave me an idea.' Sora walked into the master bedroom and walked towards one of the closets. He opened it and summoned every bit of clothing he owned into the closet. As he willed it to happen every piece of clothing appeared in the closet. Sora turned to another and willed Kairi's clothes there. Sora had a limited knowledge of Kairi's clothes but he had looked in her closet when she had talked to her father. He thought back and remembered everything he had seen. He willed with all his might and her clothing appeared in front of his eyes. He closed the closet and wished away his gloves. He wished them onto a bedside table and they vanished off his hands and arms and appeared on the table.

Sora switched of the lights, Sora then walked towards the bed and pulled back the covers. He lay down and pulled the covers down over his head. He heard Kairi breath beside him and felt her moving. She reached her arm towards his and took his hand. Sora closed his eyes and he fell asleep. Before he knew it he was woken up by a voice in his head. 'Rise and shine. You've been asleep for a good twelve hours.' Ventus had talked within his mind. Sora moved slightly and felt a weight against his side. He opened his eyes and saw Kairi leaning against him. Sora tried moving without disturbing Kairi but heard her moan in her sleep every time he moved. Sora sighed and gently began shaking her. "Kairi, time to get up." Sora heard her mumble something along the lines of 'Five more minutes.' Sora rocked her again and saw her open one eye and squint at him. "What time is it?" Sora chuckled lightly at the annoyance in her voice. "Sleep if you like but I'm gonna shower. I'll wake you up again in a hour or so."

Sora stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He showered and brushed his teeth. He combed the knots out of his hair. He summoned himself some clothes and walked into the kitchen. He made himself some bacon, scrambled eggs and sausages. He poured himself juice and gulped it down. He ate his breakfast and looked out a window. Sora looked and saw nothing. He looked up and saw clouds. He looked down and saw rock. 'Not much of a view.' He looked at the rooms he and Kairi hadn't and didn't find anything interesting.

When the hour had almost passed he went into the bedroom again and saw that Kairi was fast asleep. 'And she calls me a lazy bum.' Sora tried waking her up but didn't have much success. He shook and talked to her but she just pulled the covers up higher. He finally gave up and opened her closet. He took out some clothes for her and walked out of the room with them clutched in his hand. He walked into the bathroom and he made a bath ready for her. When the bath was ready Sora put Kairi's clothes on the counter and walked back into the room. He pulled the covers off her and she rolled onto her side. He picked her up carefully and carried her into the bathroom. He gently placed her in the shower and turned them on cold. "Shower on." The ice cold water hit Kairi and she shrieked in pain. "Shower off." Sora opened the shower door and saw Kairi standing in the corner. She was fully awake. He smiled and walked in to get her to take a bath. He took her by the hand and pulled her toward the bath. Sora picked her up and was about to drop her in when she began unbuttoning her shirt. Sora stepped back and put her down. Kairi stood in front of him with her shirt almost completely unbuttoned. Sora turned around quickly and heard her hop from foot to foot. She suddenly threw him with her pants, followed quickly by her shirt. Sora heard her stem into the bath and heard her sigh. "Bubbles on." After Sora heard the bubbles he slowly turned around and saw Kairi with her head and fingers out of the water. She was looking at Sora with confusion. Sora walked forward and snapped his fingers in front of her nose. She barely reacted. 'She's still asleep. She's sleepwalking. How am I going to get her to take a bath?' Sora looked at Kairi and made a decision. He took the hose and adjusted the nozzle. He sprayed Kairi with water and kept at it. He moved closer and began wetting her hair. He looked at the baths edge and saw a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. He picked up both bottles and washed Kairi's hair followed closely with Sora adding conditioner. When he was sure her hair was clean of all products he turned the hose off and grabbed a brush. He scrubbed Kairi's Fingers and arms. He washed her face gently with his fingers. He soaked Kairi until he was sure she perfectly clean.

Later when Kairi was sitting with a plate full of breakfast in front of her she finally awoke. She coughed and stretched. "Morning Sora. How was your day so far?" "Oh pretty good. Did you sleep well?" Sora was sporting a bleeding lip and had a bite mark on his neck and a few other choice places. Kairi had gotten difficult while he was washing her back. "Slept like a rock, just like you said. You?" Sora laid down a plate full of toast and decided how to answer. "Good, until Ventus informed me that I had slept twelve hours. He woke me up." Kairi looked at Sora with sympathy. "That's too bad. Why didn't you wake me up?" Sora dropped another bowl of food in front of her and sat down. "I did. You refused. I threw you in the shower. I took you out and you started taking your clothes off. I washed your hair and a few other places and you bit me. You hit me in the face while I was helping you dress." Kairi looked at Sora with a look of shock on her face. She blushed the colour of her hair and started laughing. She laughed and stopped. She shed a tear and blushed again. "Can we keep this between the two of us? I don't want Riku finding out." Sora looked at Kairi as if she had gone insane. "Of course I was going to keep it between the two of us. Do you know how much Riku would laugh? Do you know how much your dad would cry?" Sora was hysterical. That was the most difficult thing he had done in his life. Dressing Kairi.

"Eat up. I wanna go see Xavier later." Sora heard the door to their room open and he saw Xavier enter. Xavier looked at them and saw the expressions they wore. "Did something happen?" He saw Sora look at Kairi with a worried look and saw Kairi struggle to keep from laughing. "I guess from the look on your face that something has. No matter, how did you sleep?" Sora and Kairi answered with answers that varied between funny and exciting. Xavier nodded and looked at Sora. "What did you want to speak to me about?" Sora blinked and shook his head. "What are we going to do while we are here?" Xavier looked at Sora with a look of surprise crossing his face. "You're going to train for as long as you want. There is no time limit to the time you have available. You will not age and you don't have to worry about missing anything as time has no hold on this realm." Sora nodded and knew he needed to ask a question but he didn't know what. "Will you help me master my power?" Sora looked scared as he asked that question. "Of course Sora. We are here to help. If you need anything just ask." Sora scratched his head for a second. "Do you have a training room?" Xavier went to the monitor that was mounted on a wall and brought up a picture of Riku, practicing his stance. "We have more than just a simple training room. We have several rooms where you can adjust the gravity. Riku is at the moment training at ten times normal gravity." Sora looked at Riku train and summoned his gloves and armour to him. Sora put them on and stood up. Xavier waved his hand. "Peace. Kairi is still eating. We wait until she is ready to depart."

Kairi waited at the door for Sora and Xavier. Sora had suggested they play a game until Kairi had finished. Xavier had recommended Call of Duty. At the moment they were both playing, against each other. They were playing some kind of battle where one had to kill all team members on the opposing team. Sora had killed one of Xavier's troops and Xavier had killed four of Sora's. Sora was at the moment creeping forward to silent kill one of Xavier's troops. But Sora soon realised that the one soldier was bait. When Sora emerged from cover a sniper shot him. He wasn't dead yet so he tried retreating. He turned back the way he had come and saw two soldiers facing him. One shot him with a pistol and the other blasted his head off with a combat shotgun. The words 'You lose' drifted over Sora's screen. Sora sighed and turned the game off. He walked up to Kairi and shrugged his shoulders. "He's a genius. No other way to explain it." Xavier walked past them and waited in the hallway. Sora and Kairi followed.

"So where are we going?" Sora was standing with his hands behind his head. Kairi sighed and was about to tease him when she realised she didn't know herself. "We are going to the training room. In the west wing of the castle. The most stable." Xavier started walking down the hall when he finished explaining. When he reached the end of the hallway he waited. Sora and Kairi sprinted to catch up. When they had reached Xavier he lifted his hand and pressed his palm to the wall. The floor lifted off the ground and shot forward. Sora would have fallen over but Xavier shot his hand outward and steadied him. Within minutes they had reached the training room. Sora and Kairi stepped off and waited for Xavier. Xavier sprang down and the floating flood shot off the direction they had come. "Convenience." Xavier shrugged and opened the door to the training room.

The door opened and they walked in. They immediately felt themselves get heavier. Riku had turned to the door when it opened and walked toward them. He placed his palm against a segment on the wall and Sora could feel himself get lighter again. "Artificial gravity. It's useful." Riku shrugged and turned back towards Xavier. "This room is awesome. I went looking through the equipment and I found everything I needed." Xavier nodded and turned to Sora and Kairi. "This room is where you will be training. The floor, walls and ceiling are nigh indestructible. You can train to your heart's content. There is a kitchen with health beneficial food and four beds. You never have to leave the room if you don't want to. If you get injured there is a medical bay in the next room."

Xavier walked towards the wall and pressed a tile. The wall opened and a great variety of equipment appeared. "All the equipment known to man is in this wall. You can alter the gravity like Riku has done but I suggest you take it slowly. Altering gravity will sap your strength. I suggest you don't go over ten times normal gravity. At least for the time being. I myself train at a meagre one hundred times gravity when I have the time." He nodded towards Kairi and his voice softened. "Kairi, you should train at normal gravity for the time being. Your body is not yet used to fighting. Training at normal gravity for seven hours a day will suffice for the time being." Xavier turned towards Riku and Sora. "You however can probably train at ten times normal gravity for about twelve hours." Xavier turned to the door and walked out. "If you should need me I shall be in my room for the duration of the day. If you want to return to your room simply use the floor as I have shown you." Xavier left the room and immediately felt the gravity being modified. 'I hope they manage to survive the week.'

Once Xavier left the room Sora immediately changed the gravity to twenty times normal. He felt himself become heavy and he walked around until he was used to the change. He went to the equipment and started training. He grabbed a few things and started training. He looked at Kairi and saw that she was struggling to even walk. "What's the matter Kairi?" Sora went to her and helped her for a little while. He let her go and saw that she was still struggling. "Is it really that difficult to move Kairi? It's easy for me and Riku." Sora looked at Riku and saw him hanging upside down by his feet with weight strapped to his arms. He saw him lifting himself with the use of his core muscles. "Sora didn't you listen to what Xavier said? He said Kairi isn't as used to fighting as we are." Sora contemplated Riku's words and walked over to the gravity controller. He returned gravity to normal and heard Riku scream in pain. As he was about to lift himself Sora had turned off the gravity. He had shot upwards and had hit his shins with the weights. At the moment Riku was trying to get himself down so he could kick Sora in the head for being stupid. Riku struggled in vain to get to the weights and resigned himself to his fate. Kairi seceded to let him hang for ten minutes so he could cool off. When the ten minutes were over she went to cut him down. She cut the rope and he dropped like a stone. Before he hit the ground he had found his feet.

An hour passed and Sora was getting bored. Riku had suggested they start with weight training and so he, Riku and Kairi had started lugging around weights. For the last fifteen minutes they had been benching. Riku and Kairi had started at half their bodyweight. Sora however had skipped that part and had started with his full weight. Kairi had been content benching that amount of weight but Riku had added the other half of her weight. He had done the same with his. Sora however had kept adding more and more weight to his bar. By the time Kairi was finished Sora had completely filled the bar's space for the weights. He was still pushing the weight upwards without missing a beat. His face was calm and his breathing the same as when they had begun. 'He's not even sweating. And it looks like he wants to add even more weight. How's that possible. What did he do the last few years to give him such strength? Riku's doing it too. Even though he can still add weight he isn't. He even looks bored.'

When Riku was done as well Sora stood up holding the bar crammed full of weights in one hand. He casually walked over to Kairi and picked up her bar as well. "What's the matter Kairi? Tired already?" Sora was relaxed and wasn't in the least tired. Quite the opposite actually. It felt good to him to use his strength again. He walked over to the small pile of equipment he had pulled down from the rack and dropped the two bars beside it. He picked up four small devices and read the directions of use on the back.

Well I hope you liked chapter ten of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **Training**

And remember to review my story. Please?

12


	11. Training

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

**There will always be Light chapter eleven: Training.**

Kairi watched Sora as he put on four small devices to both his wrists and ankles. Kairi watched as he tinkered with the front of the devices. He walked to a large open space and called to Riku. "Hey Riku. Do you mind putting up the gravity by ten points?" Kairi walked over to Sora and felt her body become heavier as Riku did as he was told. "What are you doing Sora?" Sora looked at Kairi with a look of deep concentration on his face. "I'm training. Why? Need some help?" Kairi raised both her eyebrows at Sora. "Training huh? Yeah looks like a real pain. What are those things you put on just now?" Sora stretched and looked at her with a smirk on his face."I'm serious. And these are digital weights." Kairi snorted and laughed. "What it's true. The back said that they range between zero and two thousand. I have it on one hundred apiece. I'm gonna train with Vanitas. He and I talked on our way here and he offered me his help. I accepted." Kairi looked at Sora and thought that she had never seen him as serious before. "Sora what's wrong?" Sora sighed and looked at her. "It's just that Vanitas is a master. I don't know if I will be able to beat him." A cruel laugh drifted through the room and Vanitas stepped out of Sora. He looked the same as Kairi remembered. Cruel and strong.

"Right you are Sora. I'm a master and you are not. But hey, experience is the best teacher you know." Vanitas stepped towards the pile of equipment Sora had been using and sneered. "Pathetic. I trained by destroying the Unversed and fighting against Xehanort. He was a cruel teacher. Even by my standards."

Vanitas walked towards Kairi and smiled. "Better step back. Don't wanna get hurt now, or do we?" Vanitas laughed and took his stance. He summoned his keyblade and waited for Sora to do the same. "Come now Sora. Don't keep me waiting. If you do I might forget to hold back." Vanitas jumped up and back and shot four streaks of dark lightning at Sora. Sora jumped to the side and returned fire with a massive fireball. "First lesson Sora. Never put your full strength into an attack. Only use your full power when you know your attack will make contact. Like this." Vanitas thrust his hand forward and a black fireball drifted towards Sora. Sora chuckled and walked back slowly. "Bad idea. Next lesson. Never underestimate your opponent." The fireball split into five and shot towards Sora with lightning speed. Each fireball hit Sora in the chest and he cried out in pain. He shot his hand out and a shield surrounded him. Vanitas laughed and waited. Sora healed himself and shot forward again with lightning speed. He wrapped his blade in fire and struck at Vanitas. Vanitas lazily lifted his keyblade and deflected Sora's attacks. Vanitas stepped forward with lightning speed and cut Sora. Sora stepped back and looked down at his chest. A thin ragged line had split open his shirt and cut a narrow line down the right side of his chest. Sora sprang forward and slashed at Vanitas...

Kairi watched in awe as Sora and Vanitas clashed. She could see that Sora was giving it his all but Vanitas was playing with him. 'Is it possible that the keyblade masters were unbeatable? Because even though Vanitas is our age Sora can barely keep up with him. He's not even fighting Sora seriously. Even I can see that.' Kairi gasped as Vanitas cut Sora again. Riku stepped next to her and watched as they clashed. "And this is at ten times normal gravity. Imagine what they'll do in an actual fight. I know I don't want to fight either of them. Come on. Let's go train with the weights some more." Riku turned around and walked away. "I'm going to stay and watch them fight." Riku shrugged. "Suit yourself"

Ten hours later Sora and Kairi walked out of the training room. "Well that was fun." Sora was exhausted, bruised and bleeding. His shirt was hanging off him in tatters. His chest and arms were layered with shallow cuts. Some crisscrossed but most were solitary. "To cause as much pain as possible. It will give your body a reason to become stronger." Vanitas had said that to Sora before he stepped back into Sora's body. "Yeah well it was your idea to fight Vanitas. You could have fought Roxas or Ventus but you picked him. Why is that anyway?" Kairi pressed her palm to the wall and the floor lifted. "Well he has the most experience. And I knew he wouldn't go easy on me." When the flood had stopped moving Sora stepped down and opened the door to his and Kairi's room. Sora stepped over the threshold and sat down on the couch. "I'm exhausted" He sighed loudly and leaned back until his back touched the couch. His back screamed in pain. He sat forward with a hiss. Vanitas had told him not to heal them. 'They will heal on their own. You must experience what pain is. So far you healed your wounds before they could trouble you. Not you will feel what pain is like. Heal them if you like but I'll just cut them deeper tomorrow if you do.' Vanitas had pride in his voice. He expected Sora to do the honourable thing. To endure his pain with dignity. 'Yeah, yeah. Now leave me alone. I want to suffer in peace.' Vanitas snickered and drew away. Sora leaned back and clenched his teeth against the pain.

Ten minutes a knock came on the door and Xavier walked in. He was carrying a tray with healing oil and bandages. He walked into the room and told Sora to sit up. "I spoke with Riku. He told me what Vanitas said. He is wise, Vanitas. He knows what he is doing. His methods may be a little cruel and heartless but they will have almost instantaneous effect." He rubbed the oil into Sora's wounds and Sora drew away. "Vanitas said I should let them heal on their own. You just told me, his methods are cruel but effective." Xavier stood up and walked to the door. "Very well. If that is your decision then it must be so. Sleep well." He left and closed the door quietly behind him. Kairi walked into the room and put a tray with food in front of Sora. "Eat. You don't know it yet but your body is starving. Too much adrenaline. Too little time to feel hungry." Sora looked at the food and thanked Kairi. He ate, slowly at first but ate faster when he started to feel the pangs of hunger begin to stir in his stomach.

When Sora had finished eating he stood up and went into the bathroom. He had just began undressing when there came a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Kairi standing outside looking uncomfortable. "Umm, call me when you get out of the shower." Kairi closed the door and Sora wondered at her words. 'What does she want to do? Give me a massage?' Sora showered and pulled on his boxers. He stepped out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and went looking for Kairi. He found her in the bedroom going through the closets. Sora cleared his throat and Kairi turned around. "Sit." She pointed at the bed and he obeyed. He heard her pick something up from the floor and he looked at her. She had the tray with bandages and healing oil in one hand. "Kairi don't" Sora stood up and Kairi grabbed his wrist. "No Sora. Sit down. Vanitas said your wounds have to heal naturally but he never said you can't dress the wounds." Sora thought about it and decided it was still against the conditions Vanitas had given him 'She is right Sora. I never said you can't speed up the healing process. I just said you're not allowed to heal it with magic. Now stop being stubborn and let her bandage you.' Sora sighed and took off his gloves. He held out his arm towards Kairi and she took that as a sign of approval. She crawled over towards Sora and started applying the oil on his wounds. She started on his right hand. When she was done oiling she unrolled the bandage and slowly wound the bandage around his arm. Sora noticed that they were damp and very warm. She wound the bandages firmly but not tightly. She continued oiling his wounds and applied the bandages.

After Kairi had gone into the bathroom she had taken the tray with bandages into the kitchen and soaked the bandages in water. 'One by one. Slowly. Just like Granny showed me.' Kairi stacked the bandages into the microwave and cranked the heat up. She set the timer to two minutes and left the kitchen. Kairi knew what the microwave would do to the water and bandages. The water would evaporate and condense multiple times. The bandages would dry and dampen again and again. Kairi knew that it would soften the bandages. She also knew that the bandages would tighten as they dried. It would sooth the skin and pull any wounds closed. Kairi had learned it from her grandmother before she died. When the bandages were finished she put them back onto the tray with the healing ointment and headed to the bedroom. She walked into the bedroom and placed the tray with the bandages next to the bed where Sora wouldn't see them. Kairi sat on the bed and waited for Sora to finish in the bathroom.

Kairi stood up and rummaged through the closets. She looked through each closet until she found Sora's clothes. 'Where did these come from?' Kairi went to the next closet and opened it. She saw her clothes. 'Did Sora go back to the island to get our clothes?' She was still standing in front of the closet when Sora cleared his throat. She turned around and pointed at the bed. "Sit." Sora obeyed and Kairi went to pick up the tray with bandages. She grabbed his wrist "No Sora. Sit down. Vanitas said your wounds have to heal naturally but he never said you can't dress the wounds." Kairi looked at Sora with pleading eyes and sighed quietly when he finally stuck his arm out towards her.

Kairi took a small glob of oil in her hand and she rubbed it into her palm. She gently put her hands on Sora's arm and started gently applying the oil to his cuts. When she had applied the oil over the whole length of his forearm she started with the bandages. She gently wound them around Sora's arm. She left a little room so that the bandages wouldn't squeeze his arm too tightly. She kept this up until his entire chest and arms were covered with bandages. As Kairi was rubbing the oil into Sora's skin she couldn't help but notice his lean, muscled body. She could feel the strength contained in his flesh. His skin was charged with a thin film of energy. Kairi could feel it repel and draw her in. When she was done bandaging Sora she stood up. He grabbed her hand. His palm was sticky with sweat. His hand was the only part of his right arm not covered in cuts. Kairi suddenly giggled. She suddenly found the situation very funny. She found the fact that the only reason Sora's hand wasn't bandaged as well very funny. His keyblade had protected his hand. The only reason Vanitas hadn't cut his hand was because his hand had been protected by his weapon.

Sora looked in surprise at Kairi. He didn't know why she was laughing. He started laughing as well but he quickly stopped when a pain spread across his right side. Vanitas had kicked him when he had fallen to his knees. Vanitas had rambled on about not showing weakness. Sora had given a sarcastic comeback. "I'm not showing weakness. I'm showing respect towards my opponent." Vanitas had kicked him in the right side in response.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Kairi was bending over Sora with worry in her voice. "Oh its nothing. I'm just feeling the kick Vanitas had given me." Sora winched and clutched at his side. He stood up and tried making his way under the covers of the bed. When Kairi saw what he was trying to do she walked past him and threw the covers back. She helped him into the bed and threw the covers over his body. When she looked down at him she just saw his head and neck. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go shower. And thank you for getting my clothes for me." Kairi walked out of the room before Sora could respond. She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She brushed her hair and teeth and put on her pyjamas. She rushed back into the bedroom and checked on Sora. She sighed when she saw him sleeping. She went to the other side of the bed and switched off the lights. She quickly fell asleep.

Kairi opened her eyes and looked around. She was still lying in bed but she was leaning against Sora. She had her hands wrapped around his and her head was inches from his. She waited for a second to see if Sora would open his eyes but when he didn't Kairi quietly stood up and made her way into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of black coffee and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she was finished she stepped into the kitchen and made breakfast. She carried the food into the living room and went to wake Sora.

When Kairi stepped into the room she looked at the bed and saw that Sora had stood up. She went to the bed and saw him lying on the floor. She rushed to his side and saw that he was still fast asleep. She grinned and shook his shoulder gently. Sora moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He stood up slowly and stretched. He looked at Kairi and saw a bemused look on her face. "What?" Kairi shook her head and walked ahead of him into the living room. "Sit." She pointed at the couch and heard his stomach growl. "Or would you rather eat first?" Sora looked at the food and a look of pure joy surfaced. 'He's still the little boy I know. No matter how much he's changed I see the little boy I grew up knowing.' Kairi walked over to the table and sat down. She ate quickly but Sora was waiting for her. She wiped her mouth with a serviette and walked over to the couch. Sora followed and sat down in front of her.

Kairi slowly and carefully unwound the multitude of bandages covering Sora. When the first bandage was halfway unwound Kairi stopped and wiped away the remainder of the oil covering Sora's skin. When the oil was cleared from his skin Kairi stared with a raised eyebrow. She unwound the rest of the bandages covering Sora and wiped the oil away with a rag she had brought with her from the kitchen. When she was done she stared at the pale, clear skin on Sora's arms and chest. No cut's or bruises. No scars, just clear unmarked skin. "Hmm, I suppose it's a miracle but with you, I suppose it's expected. No cuts or bruises. There isn't even a mark on your side. It's like your injuries just... vanished" Sora looked down at his skin and felt his ribs. "Perfectly healed. No problem. Well I'm gonna shower and get dressed." And he did. Kairi waited for Sora to finish and four minutes later they were walking out the door.

And so it went on for several months. Sora lost his fight against Vanitas and Kairi bandaged him up. No matter how bad the injury was, Sora was healed the next morning.

They stood up in the morning and found Riku already training. As the weeks passed Kairi could feel herself becoming stronger. She could train for longer with heavier equipment without her muscles screaming at her. Sora fought Vanitas for several hours a day, improving with each fight. Coming closer and closer to injuring him. With each passing day Sora received fewer and fewer injuries. Sora could feel it as well. He was getting closer to the level of master. The day Sora stopped getting injured altogether Kairi started sparring with Riku. In the beginning she could see him hold back. She forced herself. And in the end she ended up fighting evenly with Riku.

The day came when Sora finally cut Vanitas. "Good. You're actually beginning to show some potential. Now I'm gonna stop holding back." The cut healed almost instantly and he attacked Sora with even more strength. Sora tried his best to fight back but he could barely manage to block Vanitas. Vanitas cut him once and it was like a dam broke within Sora. He dove forward recklessly and blasted Vanitas with a burst of power. The black and silver flame struck Vanitas and he was forced back. He coughed and a flood of blood came out of his mouth. He sank down onto his knees and placed his hand against the wound. Sora meanwhile was staring at his smouldering hand. As he watched his burns healed and his armour started glowing. His right sleeve crumbled away and great scales appeared in its place. The scales flowed over onto his right shoulder and stopped. His shoulder was covered in five scales. They fit his shoulder and arm perfectly. He gasped and felt Thorn enter his mind. 'You have grown strong. It is time you learn to use my strength. The power of Inferno.' Memories flowed into Sora's mind. He saw himself use various different techniques using the same black and silver fire. One memory showed him wrapping his entire body in the fire while wearing his armour and charge head-on at his opponent. Another showed him throwing the fire onto the floor in front of him and saw it shoot forward in multiple burning bolts. Another showed his forming a small ball of the fire in his hand and throw it. It exploded and drew the opponent inward, burning it into ashes. Sora saw a great variety of others but these techniques were the most effective while dealing with crowds.

Sora opened his eyes and saw Vanitas still bent forward. As he watched Vanitas straightened up and take his hand away from his stomach. Sora looked towards the wound he had inflicted and saw a gaping hole in the centre of Vanitas's chest. As Sora watched the wound filled in with Darkness and new skin grew over the wound. As Sora watched Vanitas sighed in relief and take his fighting stance. "Very good. Now I know you have potential. C'mon." Vanitas rushed forward and Sora jumped back. He cupped a ball of Inferno and threw it on the ground. As it hit the ground it spread out to the side and leaped up in a wall of fire. As Vanitas touched the fire it rose up and formed into a single bolt which shot towards Vanitas with lightning speed. Vanitas deflected it with a flick of his keyblade. He slashed at Sora and Sora deflected the blow. Sora charged forward and slashed at Vanitas. Sora missed and got slashed on his arm.

Kairi watched as Sora began using his new power. She saw the impossible healing of Vanitas and saw him attack Sora with new speed and strength. Kairi watched as Sora defended himself against Vanitas with newfound speed and strength. She saw the two warriors exchange blows and saw blood splatter onto the floor. The wound Vanitas received healed instantly but Sora's wounds took over a minute to be completely heal. Kairi watched as Sora paled and begin to stumble. She saw him reach towards his badge and saw him hesitate. He looked at Vanitas and made his decision. He switched his keyblade into his left hand and he battled on. He reached his right arm back and summon Dragonslayer. Kairi saw Sora sag slightly at the weight of Dragonslayer but he just dismissed his keyblade and grasped Dragonslayer in both hands. Sora swung and...

Dragonslayer slashed forward with blinding speed. Sora cut through the impenetrable guard of Vanitas and slashed open his shoulder. Vanitas didn't even react. He just drew his wounded shoulder back and waited for it to heal. When it was completely healed he dragged his arm through the air and a great fire engulfed his arm. He pointed his arm towards Sora and yelled with wicked glee. "Purifying Darkness." Fire shot outwards from his arm and toward Sora. Sora jumped back and brought up his arm. "Reflect." Sora brought up a barrier of immense strength and the fire burned through it. 'So that's what he meant by purifying. Well time to show him my true power.' Sora swiped his left palm over his badge and light blazed through the room. When the light faded away Sora was in the midst of the raging fire Vanitas had summoned. Sora slashed his arm through the air and a wave of Inferno slashed through the fire Vanitas had made. Sora walked forward and attacked Vanitas again and again until Vanitas dropped to his knees. Sora swung his sword downwards and held the edge against Vanitas's throat. "Very good Sora. But again you have forgotten a very important rule." Vanitas raised his head and smiled. "Never underestimate your opponent." Vanitas sprang up and laid his hands on Sora's chest. A great chill spread through Sora's armour. Sora tried to move but found that he couldn't.

Vanitas stepped back slowly and waited. He waited while Sora tried moving. "You forgot Sora. I was in the battle against Ventus. I know exactly how to take your one advantage and turn it against you." He laughed and walked towards Sora with his hand swimming in Darkness.

Sora tried his best to move but he couldn't move an inch. Vanitas was right. He had taken his one advantage and turned it against him. 'Think. Think. How can I use this weakness and turn it to my favour?' Sora thought about it and finally got an idea. Sora concentrated and started screaming. As he screamed he covered his body in Inferno. He could feel the heat of the cursed fire penetrate his armour and boil him alive. He tried moving again and found that his idea had worked. 'It worked. It actually worked.' Sora shot forward and embraced Vanitas. Where the fire touched him Darkness started pooling. Within a minute Vanitas was screaming with Sora. But with agony in his voice. Sora squeezed harder and heard bones break. He let Vanitas go and he fell to the ground. Sora stopped screaming and extinguished the blaze. He dismissed his armour and knelt down next to Vanitas. He could hear his ragged breathing. Darkness flowed over Vanitas and he opened his eyes. They were black as pitch. As Sora watched Vanitas got to his feet and start laughing. The Darkness seeping out of his skin enfolded him and began healing him. Within seconds he was completely healed.

"Very good Sora. If you were facing any other opponent he would have crumbled into dust." Sora scratched his head and started apologising. "Be quite. There is no need to apologise. You beat me, fair and square. You have grown strong. Tomorrow we begin training at forty-times normal gravity. We are finished with ten." Sora bleached at those words. He opened his mouth to speak and felt a pain spread through his body. He fell to his knees and clenched his teeth against the pain. Vanitas stood beside him. "Don't worry. It's just the excess power leaving you. You did however use that power effectively. Look. The seemingly indestructible floor has been destroyed." Vanitas chuckled and lifted Sora by his collar. Sora looked at the floor and saw his footprints embedded in the floor. The Inferno he had covered himself in had burned the floor. Sora also saw cracks where he had trod. He was about to ask Vanitas how they had appeared when a sudden wave of fatigue left him breathless. Vanitas dropped him and he walked over to one of the benches and sat down.

Kairi had watched as Sora defeated Vanitas. She saw Vanitas freeze Sora and slowly advance toward him with Darkness clutched in his hand. She heard Sora begin to scream and saw him become engulfed in fire. She saw him grab Vanitas and smelled his burned flesh. She saw Sora drop Vanitas drop to the ground and dismiss his armour. At the moment she was sparring with Riku but she knew he was watching them fight. She abruptly stops and begins slowly walking toward them. When Sora fell to the floor she started running. She saw Vanitas talking to him and lift him up. She saw him drop Sora to the ground again and watched as he sat down on the bench. She rushed toward Sora with renewed vigour and lifted his head into her lap. She looked down at him and saw that he was flushed. She felt his forehead and knew he had a temperature. "Riku help me. Vanitas you too." She looked towards Vanitas and he walked up to them slowly. "Why? You can do it yourself. Has your training given you nothing? If you can spar with that child then you can at least manage to carry Sora." Vanitas walked away toward the benches. "Riku is not a child. He faced the Darkness and mastered it. Now he uses the Dawn." Vanitas walked back toward her and picked her up by the throat. "Come come, used of Dawn. Stop me or your friend dies." Kairi saw Riku rush toward them.

As Riku ran he summoned his Guardian. His Guardian rushed forward and tried crushing Vanitas. Vanitas merely waved his keyblade and send a fireball toward the Guardian. The fireball hit the Guardian in the chest and it fell to the ground. Riku meanwhile had reached Vanitas and slashed at the evil boy's head. Vanitas blocked it with his keyblade and he slashed Riku's shoulder open. A wave of Dawn engulfed Riku and he was healed. He slashed at Vanitas again but missed. Vanitas dismissed his keyblade and grabbed him by the neck. He squeezed and picked him up. "See princess. He is a child. He can't even save his friend's life. Pathetic."

Vanitas dropped Riku and kicked him while he was still in the air. "You had the power of Darkness but you gave it up. Kairi thinks that you mastered the Darkness but you didn't. You were too afraid and couldn't delve completely into the Darkness. Let me tell you what would have happened if you had shown some courage and completely immersed yourself in the Darkness." Riku had hit the floor and skid. He came to a stop and heeded the words of Vanitas. "You would have lost your sense of self and gained all the power you could possibly need. You could have destroyed the entire Organisation with the wave of a finger but you didn't. You were too afraid. You then started mumbling something or other about taking the middle road. Not walking in the Light but not within the shadows of Darkness. And you called this road the road to Dawn. You changed your weapon from a blade of Darkness to a keyblade of Light and turned your weapon of Darkness into a keychain and called it 'Way to the Dawn.' You had the full power of Darkness at your disposal but you failed. You tried saving your friends from Xemnas and you failed. You tried protecting Kairi from me on the Islands and you failed. You tried protecting her now and guess what? You failed. You could just have called the road your taking 'The road to Failure.' You are a failure. No matter how much you try changing your fate. You were born a failure and you are still a failure."

Well I hope you liked chapter eleven of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **Dusk And Dawn**

And remember to review my story. Please?

12


	12. Dusk and Dawn

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

**There will always be Light chapter twelve: Dusk And Dawn.**

Riku knew Vanitas was right. He had tried protecting his friends from danger and failed. 'I am a failure! Vanitas is right. I was born a failure and I will die a failure. I can't even protect Kairi from a weakened foe. How will I possibly help Sora defeat Dante? How? How? How!' Riku closed his eyes and felt tears running down his face. He heard a voice calling him. He ignored it and drew himself deep into his heart. A heart blackened with failure. 'Riku.' Riku ignored the voice and drew himself even deeper into his heart. He suddenly saw a blinding light shine before him and he saw himself in the Station of Awakening. Before him stood a young girl. "Hello Riku. It's good to finally meet you. My name is Dawn. I am your inner strength." Riku looked at the small girl in front of him ant thought that she looked at the most twelve years old. She had deep black hair and her eyes were the same colour as his. She had very fair skin and had the kind of innocence on her face that made Riku feel protective of her.

"Hello Dawn. It's good to meet you. What did you say? That you are my inner strength. Well that's great. My inner strength has the body of a twelve year old." Dawn looked at his strangely. "You don't like this form? Very well." She suddenly grew taller and she matured drastically. Before Riku could blink the little girl disappeared and before him stood a full grown woman around eighteen. Riku's jaw dropped. He blushed and stuttered. He was saved from humiliation when Dawn spoke again. "Riku. You're not a failure. If anyone has failed it is Vanitas." Her voice had matured as well. Her voice was smooth and gentle. Riku heard a weird lilt in her voice as well. She continued. "The reason Vanitas has failed is because he fails to see the strength within you. He was wrong when he said you did not completely submerge in the Darkness. You completely did. And what's more, you did it willingly. The reason you kept your sense of self is because you acted not for yourself, but for your friends. That friendship and sacrifice was pure and strong. Darkness cannot taint something that is pure and innocent." Riku looked at Dawn and she smiled suddenly at him. "It is thanks to that pure will you expressed that I exist. It is the reason you can wield the keyblade. The moment you submerged yourself in the Darkness is the moment your heart was strongest."

"The reason I am here is to console you. I am the only one of my kind." Riku looked at dawn with confusion on his face. "What do you mean Dawn? What do you mean you're here to console me? And how can you be the only one of your kind?" Dawn smiled sadly and summoned Riku's Way to the Dawn. "I'm your keyblade Riku. The reason I am here is to protect you. And that includes protecting you from yourself. I am your keyblade, the only keyblade of Light that willingly obeys one who uses Darkness. I am of the Light, yes. But the keychain attached to me is a weapon made from Darkness. You changed Soul Eater into a key chain with good intentions. That changed Soul Eater and gave you great power. But the time has come." Dawn stepped towards Riku with keyblade raised. Riku instinctively summoned Way to the Dawn to his hand and it appeared. "Dawn wait. I don't want to fight. You are my strength. If I hurt you, I hurt myself." Dawn stepped back and nodded. "Yes that is true. If you hurt me you hurt yourself, but this is one occasion I will have to betray you Riku." Dawn jumped forward and slashed at Riku. He dodged but Dawn's blade tore through his shoulder. He rushed forward and stabbed at Dawn. She dodged and cut him again. Riku jumped back and tried healing his wounds. "That won't work. I am your source of power remember. And I won't let you heal yourself." Dawn rushed forward and Riku dodged. He drew in close to Dawn and rammed Way to the Dawn through her chest. Dawn tightened her grip on her blade and did the same to Riku. Riku gasped in pain and found he was having difficulty breathing. Dawn pressed on the blade in Riku's chest and he did the same.

They stood like that for a few seconds before Dawn started crying. "and all I wanted to do was give you one kiss before I faded away. I guess it was my destiny to fail." Riku grabbed her shoulders and drew her to him. He pressed his lips to hers and felt her sigh in content. "Guess not. Thank you. You pass the test." Dawn faded away along with her blade. Riku grabbed at his chest and found that his wound had healed.

Riku heard laughter around him and he whirled around. He saw nothing and whirled again. He saw Dawn in front of him. She stood with her feet together and her hands held out in front of her. "Dawn? I thought you were dead." Riku rushed forward and hugged her. Dawn had no reaction. "I did Riku. I am reborn." Dawn stepped away from Riku and summoned her blade. It appeared in a shower of black lightning and golden sparks. Riku looked at her blade and saw that it had changed. It had grown in length. The purple and red blade had widened and instead of purple, deep black. Instead of red, gold. There were still shades of red scattered throughout the golden colour. The gold and red melded together with no interruption. The pure white wing that stood in for the teeth of the blade had stayed the same. The guard had changed slightly. The eye had disappeared and instead of a demon wing both wings were those of an angel. The keychain had vanished.

As Riku stood staring at the blade Dawn had waited patiently. She walked forward and took Riku's right hand. She turned it so that it so that the palm was facing her. She placed the blade in Riku's hand and he felt strength enter him. The words 'Dawn's Rebirth' floated through his mind and he knew it fit perfectly. He dismissed the blade and hugged Dawn tightly to his chest. "I'm glad your back. Can I go destroy Vanitas now?" Riku was already looking around with anger in his eyes. Dawn touched his face and he looked at her. The rage left his eyes and he felt her open his left hand. Riku felt a weight and he looked down. In his left hand was clutched a keyblade. He held it up to the light and saw the light bounce of its surface. The blade was one narrow shaft. The teeth was one solid golden sunburst. The sunburst was coated with ebony. The blade was black with crimson splayed along the edge. The hilt was dark red and the guard was black tainted with crimson. It had no keychain.

The words 'Dusk Rising' drifted through Riku's mind. Riku stepped away from Dawn and summoned Dawn's Rebirth to his right hand. The two keyblades balanced each other out. "Thank you Dawn. Now I can protect my friends." Riku swung his keyblades and they sliced through the air. "Not yet Riku. First I must show you how to use the power of Dawn properly. The way you've been using it is ugly." Dawn walked away from Riku and focused a small orb of Dawn into her hand. "The power of Dawn is unlike anything else. It's incredibly powerful as you've obviously noticed. While it doesn't like being commanded what to do it can do almost anything willingly. Unlike Light or Darkness, Dawn doesn't have to be an overwhelming force. You can use the smallest amount and it will do four times the damage of the same size orb of Darkness or Light. You just need to will it so. Like this." Dawn threw the small orb of Dawn at Riku and it exploded five feet away from him. The explosion was enormous. At least it was compared to the amount of Dawn used.

For the next hour Dawn showed Riku exactly how to use his power. When she was satisfied with Riku's results she approached him and he felt a great amount of strength enter him. Dawn kissed his cheek and Riku was gone.

Riku woke up on the floor where Vanitas had thrown him. As Riku sat up Vanitas continued his ravings. Riku stood up and summoned his two new keyblades. "Dawn's Rebirth, Dusk Rising." Riku began pulsing with his newfound strength. "Oh what have we here? New toys? Nice try. No matter how hard you try you will always fail." Riku vanished from Vanitas's view and he looked around frantically. Vanitas felt a blade against his throat and he slowly turned around. He saw Riku in front of him. He was holding his keyblades against his throat. "Let her go." Riku spoke with a will that Vanitas could not disobey. For the second time in his existence Vanitas felt afraid. He lowered Kairi to the ground and she ran over to Sora.

As Kairi was running towards Sora Vanitas jumped back and threw a concentrated bolt of Darkness at her. Riku stepped in front of the bolt and blocked it with his keyblade. He concentrated a small orb of Dawn on the tip of each keyblade and prepared to launch them towards Vanitas. Vanitas laughed at the small size of the orbs. Riku launched one at Vanitas and it hit him in the chest. Vanitas fell onto his knees and clutched at his chest. As the wound healed he concentrated on a small orb he held in his one hand. When Vanitas got to his feet again he opened his hand and the orb of Darkness grew. He held it above his head and threw it towards Riku. Riku responded by forming one large orb of Dawn. He launched it at the Darkness and the two orbs exploded. Riku rushed towards Vanitas and slashed him as fast as he could. Vanitas endured the assault and stood his ground. His wounds healed and he attacked.

Riku and Vanitas attacked each other for a good hour before both fell to the floor in exhaustion. As Vanitas was drawn back into Sora he looked at Riku with respect. Riku looked him in the eyes and he saw rage. 'At least he's stronger. It looks like he finally got over his self-doubt. Good. Sora will need all the help he can get to defeat Dante.'

When Sora finally regained consciousness he was leaning against the couch in his and Kairi's room. 'About time you woke up. You missed a lot.' Sora growled at Vanitas. 'Yeah well. It wasn't my fault. Now go away.' Sora forced Vanitas out of his mind and contacted Roxas. 'What happened Roxas?' Sora could feel the confusion within Roxas and knew that Roxas was in the dark as well.

Sora stood up and went to find Riku. He went to the training room but found no one. He went back to his room and checked if Kairi was there. No such luck. 'Well, I didn't expect her to be here.' Sora went to Riku's room and knocked. The door opened and Xavier opened it. "Good, your awake. Riku needs your help." Xavier stepped away from the door and let Sora into the room. What he saw he didn't expect. He saw Riku on the floor bleeding from several slashes to his chest, arms, legs and hands. Kairi was next to him, speaking in his ear and sending healing waves into his body. Riku moved his hands and Sora saw that he clutched two keyblades. 'Must be what the voice was talking about. When he said Riku had power sleeping deep within him.' Sora walked towards Riku and cast the strongest healing spell he knew on his friend. "Curaga." Green light flowed into Riku and some of his wounds closed. Sora tried again with similar results. "What's wrong with him?" He looked at Xavier and saw the Nobody shake his head. "Kairi? What happened to Riku?" Kairi ignored him and Sora grabbed her shoulders. She blasted him with a fireball and returned to Riku's side. Sora waited for his wounds to heal and tried again. "Kairi, what happened to Riku?" Sora gripped her shoulders and she blasted him with another fireball. Sora kept his grip and lifted Kairi to her feet. "Kairi. Now! Tell me what happened to my friend!" Sora picked her up and she lashed out at him. Sora threw her up into the air and waited until she came down to ask her again. She lashed out at him again and he jumped into the air with Kairi. He slammed her into the ceiling and she gasped for breath. "Tell me." Kairi looked at him weakly and gasped. Her eyes opened wide and Sora saw himself reflected in their depts. His eyes were a bright blazing red. "Vanitas. Vanitas did that to him." Kairi whispered and Sora froze. He froze up so rapidly that he dropped Kairi. He heard Xavier catch her and he followed suit. Sora hit the ground beside Riku and he saw his friends bleeding wounds. He looked at the wounds and saw the battle within his mind. He screamed in pain and rage. He screamed so loud that his power surged forth. His rage was so great that he forced all the hearts within him to surge outward. He saw all the people who dwelled within him straighten up and look at him. Vanitas was the last to meet his eyes.

When Vanitas looked into Sora's eyes he saw his own death. He looked into Sora's eyes and didn't see the boy he saw normally. He didn't see the love or the strength nor the kindness. He saw pure rage and hate. He readied himself for a fight but he was too late. Sora rushed forward and grabbed him by the throat. Vanitas grabbed at Sora's hand but that only seemed to enrage Sora even more. Sora threw him at the wall and he could feel the stone crumble at the force. Before he could begin to stand up Sora had rushed forward again and started tearing him apart. Vanitas could feel his flesh tearing. He thrashed in Sora's arms and managed to get his right arm free. He drew his keyblade and slashed at Sora's shoulder. His blade made sparks when it contacted Sora's skin but he didn't hurt him in the slightest. He drew upon his Darkness and slashed at Sora again with the same results. He drew upon his Darkness more and more but he didn't harm Sora. He looked into Sora's eyes and saw blood red. Sora was crying. Not water but blood. Blood ran down his face and his grip on Vanitas softened. Vanitas fell to the floor and he crawled away. Sora stood standing where he was.

Sora turned around and forced himself to calm down. He looked at Riku and felt more rage enter his heart. He closed his eyes and walked towards Riku. As he walked he talked to Roxas and Ventus. He told them to send him their strength. They obeyed and Sora felt his strength increase. He focused all his strength towards one word. "Heal." Green light flooded the room and Sora watched as Riku's wounds started to heal. He watched as his cuts closed and heal without a scar. As Sora watched Riku began to glow. Every scar on Riku's body blazed with golden light and vanished. Sora looked towards Riku's wrist. Roxas had wounded it during their fight. As Sora watched the thick scar tracing Riku's wrist vanished. He felt his strength leaving him and looked towards his friends. They nodded one by one and vanished back into his body. Vanitas remained and Sora looked at him with a gaze full of hate. "You will apologise to Riku tomorrow. Whether you want to or not." Vanitas nodded weakly and limped towards Sora. Vanitas knew that it would take several days before his body was fully healed. He vanished into Sora and went into a deep sleep.

Kairi slowly regained consciousness. She slowly stood up and saw Sora fighting Vanitas. As she watched Sora dropped Vanitas onto the floor and walk over to Riku. She heard him whisper 'heal' and saw a great green light shine on Riku. Kairi watched as his wounds healed and watched in amazement as his scars faded away.

Sora fell to his knees beside his friend and cried. The pain he felt was as much emotional as physical. He saw Vanitas hurting Riku and it felt as if he was Vanitas. He felt Riku slash at him and heard his own wicked laughter. He laughed as Riku fell to the floor and struggle to get back up. Sora felt the contempt Vanitas felt towards Riku and Kairi. As Riku fell to the floor in front of him he felt his own knees give way beneath him. 'Impossible. To be even minutely weakened by this whelp. Impossible.' Sora could feel rage and hate enter the dark heart of Vanitas and he cringed back when his inner Darkness responded to the hatred.

As Vanitas lost consciousness he could feel his inner nature roil and rise up. 'Destroy. Destroy them all.' Sora could feel memories surge within Vanitas. Sora drew closer and saw Vanitas crying in a desolate field surrounded by keyblades. Sora could feel the emotions rise from Vanitas and could feel sadness, despair and loneliness. Sora saw Vanitas turn toward his right and he looked toward a shadow on the ground. As he watched the shadow deepened and rose out of the ground. A Unversed appeared and Vanitas drew his keyblade. He rushed at the Unversed and destroyed it. As the Unversed crumbled away into ash more appeared. Vanitas rushed towards them and destroyed them all. Vanitas turned and more Unversed appeared. And so it went. For each Unversed that was destroyed more showed up to take its place. Vanitas lashed out left and right, destroying Unversed as he went but more and more appeared. Vanitas started laughing and he moved faster, smoother and with much more strength. As Sora watched Vanitas began moving faster than Sora had ever seen him move. Each time he moved an Unversed was destroyed. When the flood of Unversed finally stopped coming Vanitas stood in the centre of his lone battlefield. Sora watched as Vanitas started falling apart. He cried and shook and more Unversed appeared. He paid them no heed. He just stood there and cried. Sora wondered what was happening.

Sora wondered why the Unversed appeared when Vanitas was showing emotion. He looked towards the flood of Unversed and saw them bow. 'They are his servants. Unconditional love. No matter how many he destroys more show up to console him. And he destroys them. They stand and let themselves be destroyed because they think it might make him feel better. Pitiful.' Sora watched with sadness in his eyes as Vanitas struck out at the Unversed again. Sora could see the Unversed tremble when Vanitas destroyed one of their numbers. Sora knew that Vanitas felt each passing as if a part of him was dying. But still he destroyed them.

Sora opened his eyes and saw that he was still kneeling at Riku's side. He looked at Riku's face and saw that Riku was looking at him with concern. Sora wiped his face and stood up. He walked toward the door and turned back to look at the people in the room. He saw Kairi looking at him with concern and sympathy. He looked at Xavier and the Nobody nodded towards him. Sora walked out the room and ran. He ran towards the first winding corridor he could find. He ran and ran. Sora could feel his breathing deepen and his muscles stretch. He pushed himself and he shot forward faster than he knew he could. As Sora ran he thought about his reasons for fighting. He thought back on his first journey. He saw Donald and Goofy beside him, fighting with him. He felt their commitment to complete their mission but could feel their growing friendship become stronger with each battle fought. He thought about when he knew Riku had turned to the Darkness. He felt his friendship for Riku interfere with his commitment to save Kairi. He remembered when he lost hope. He had lost his keyblade to his friend turned enemy and he had no one to turn to. He had seen the strength of Beast's will and had decided to help Beast get Belle back.

He thought back to his second journey. His resolve to save Riku and return to the Islands. When he realised Riku had been protecting and helping him instead he had felt jealousy. He looked back and knew that he had been an idiot. Riku had been trying to help him save Kairi and all he had seen was the strength Riku had shown when he had saved Kairi. He realised now that Riku had become strong to save his friends. Not for the power or for himself. For his friends.

Sora thought what his resolve had been. To save his friends? Yes. To go on an adventure? Yes. But what was his reason to become strong on this journey? To protect his friends? To protect his family? To protect all the worlds? Or to protect himself? 'I don't know.' Maybe that was the reason he was so confused. Was it because he didn't know his own reasons for becoming strong?

When Sora had left the room Kairi had tried following him but Riku had stopped her. "Kairi, no." Kairi looked at Riku and saw colour returning to his face. Riku shook his head slightly and started to sit up. "Why shouldn't I? Riku why?" When Riku was sitting up he tried getting up. His knees gave way beneath him and he gasped in pain. He sat down again and shrugged his shoulders. "Sora just needs to be alone, I guess. Come here. Help me up." Riku extended his hand and Kairi took it. She gripped his hand tightly and helped him to his feet. "Why does he do this to himself? I saw the look on his face before he left and I know you did too." Riku clenched his teeth together and shook his head. "No I didn't. I don't know what you're talking about." Riku's voice was too even. Too nonchalant when he spoke to Kairi. She knew he was lying. "Stop lying. You saw that look. And you know it means trouble." Xavier walked towards them and asked them what they were talking about."Well when we were little Sora had a competitive streak. Well if he lost he would get a look. No one else would look twice but we learned to recognise it. When he got that look he would just disappear." Kairi looked at Riku briefly and he got a grim look on his face. "He would get depressed for a few days and be the same when he was done contemplating his reasons for becoming strong. I worry what he would do when he can't find a reason good enough." Xavier looked cautiously at the door and stood up. "I think it's time Sora and I have a little chat." Xavier left the room and went to find Sora.

Well I hope you liked chapter twelve of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **Resolve**

And remember to review my story. Please?

10


	13. Resolve

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**There will always be Light chapter thirteen: Resolve**

"Whatever Xavier told Sora really worked. Don't you think?" Kairi was sparring with Riku. She and Riku were sure to speak quietly even though Sora was busy fighting Vanitas. "Yeah. I wonder what he said. Sora's much stronger today. Don't you think?" Riku looked at Sora and saw that he and Vanitas were fighting equally even though Sora had the points on the devices around his wrists and ankles maxed out. Kairi felt the strain the new gravity had on her body. She could only guess how Sora saw still standing, less alone fighting. "He has found his reason to become strong. Just like I found mine yesterday." Riku looked down at his keyblades and smiled slightly. "But unlike Sora, who found his while talking I found mine while fighting." Kairi sighed and laughed softly. "That's destiny for you, giving Sora a hard time while he had no time to learn and giving us a hard time when we have plenty. Oh and Riku, your guards down." Kairi dashed forward and aimed a blow at Riku's ribs. He blocked her blade and moved his other blade to her throat. "I know. Best out of five?" Kairi nodded and jumped back. Riku rushed towards her and she aimed a fireball at his face. He dodged and sprinted to the left. When he looked at Kairi again he saw her smiling, holding her keyblade out and said 'Blizzaga.' A large chunk of ice hit Riku in the chest and she dashed forwards. She jumped and twirled around in midair. She caught Riku and placed her blade on his throat. "I win." Riku chuckled and tapped his keyblade against her hip. Kairi looked behind her and saw Riku's keyblade pointed at her heart from behind. "Draw. I'm done sparring for today. Talk to you later Kairi." Riku walked away and Kairi walked towards Sora. She stood on the sidelines and cheered him on.

Sora watched out of the corner of his eye as Riku and Kairi declared a draw. 'Kairi won. Riku knows that.' Sora looked towards Vanitas again and dodged a deadly bolt of dark lightning. Sora retaliated with a small ball of Inferno aimed at the floor in front of Vanitas. The ball hit the floor and exploded towards Vanitas in a rain of spikes. Sora dashed forward through the enchanted fire and gathered it into his hand. Vanitas slashed at him and he held out his hand covered in Inferno. The Inferno lifted of his hand and formed into a solid shield.

Sora and Vanitas continued sparring for several hours. They did not stop to rest. When one of them got injured they simply drew away and waited for it to heal. Vanitas healed his wounds within second but Sora's body had not grown accustomed to the accelerated healing yet. His wounds took less than a minute to heal. When Sora decided to call it a day his body was drenched in blood and sweat. He waited for Vanitas to recede back into his body but when he didn't Sora looked towards him and saw that Vanitas was sitting on one of the benches. Sora walked towards him and Vanitas raised his head when Sora was five feet away. "I'm done training you." Sora looked at Vanitas in silence and waited for him to continue. "If you continue training with me you will simply stop growing stronger. You still have a lot of potential but if you fight one opponent whose stronger than you, you will grow accustomed and stop learning. I have spoken to the others about it and we have decided that Ventus will take my place. His strength matches mine but his techniques are different from my own. I specialise in defence and power. Ventus focuses on speed and adaptability." Vanitas stood up and patted Sora on the shoulder. "You are strong. We are equal in strength, perhaps. If we fought without holding back you may win. But then again so may I. We'll never know." Vanitas faded away and Sora felt his mind briefly touch his own.

Sora walked out of the training room with Kairi's hand in his own. "You know Sora, we've never been on a date. Did you know that?" Sora looked at her sheepishly and nodded slowly. "So you did. So what do you plan on doing about it?" Sora shook his head and thought about it. "What about this Kairi. I'll take you to all the worlds I've been on and make you dinner at my favourite." Kairi pursed her lips and Sora started panicking. "Sure, it's a date." Sora was still panicking. "Kairi can we postpone the date until this mess is sorted out?" Kairi nodded and Sora sighed in relief. Kairi laughed at his expression and bumped her hips into his. "Of course you lazy bum. What did you expect? That I'd want to go on a date on some war-ridden world? Of course not. I want to enjoy myself. I will enjoy myself right? Right." Sora started laughing at the uncertainty in Kairi's voice. "Of course, on most worlds anyway. I hope you like water, and pirates and flying. And let's not forget the Pride Lands. There I turn into a lion." Kairi tried visualising Sora as a lion and giggled at the thought. "I can't wait. Hurry up and master your power. Okay." Sora nodded. "Okay. It's a promise." Sora placed his palm against the wall and the floor rose up and took them to their room. "Remind me to introduce you to Pooh. And Simba, the king of Pride Rock. And Santa Clause. He's close to Halloween Town." Sora tapped his chin and remembered a specific pirate captain. "Remind me to keep you away from a certain captain Jack Sparrow. If he sees you he'll probably kidnap you and sell you into slavery or something." Kairi raised her brows and asked the inevitable question. "Or what? He'll sell me into slavery or What?" Kairi emphasised the 'or what.' "You know. Or What." Sora pointed at Kairi and mouthed a word. Kairi's cheeks flamed and she walked into the room.

'I knew it was a bad idea to bring Jack Sparrow up.' Sora walked into the room after Kairi and heard the bath fill with water. 'If you knew it was a bad idea then why didn't you bring it up?' Roxas cleared his throat and thought about it for a few seconds. 'I didn't bring it up because Kairi had to be warned. She had the right to know.' Sora understood his reckoning and nodded. 'You're right. Thanks for not bringing it up.' 'You're welcome.'

Sora sat on the couch with his mind wandering. On one hand he was listening to Kairi breathing and her heartbeat and on the other hand he thought about what the future may hold for him and Kairi. His thoughts were cut off when Sora heard Kairi step out of the bath and dress. He heard her hum when she brushed her teeth and hair. The door opened and Kairi walked out. She looked at Sora briefly and walked into the kitchen. She returned five minutes later with two plates stacked with a variety of different food. They chewed in silence for a few minutes before Kairi spoke up.

"Sora, have you had many flings the past few years?" Sora looked at her and answered carefully. "Yes and no. I did flirt with a few girls but it never got serious. When they came onto me I pushed them away. The very few that I did like never returned my feelings. Why? Did you have any the past few years?" Sora scrutinised Kairi with his silver eyes that he knew changed colour when he used a certain amount of Thorn's power. She looked into his eyes and stuttered. "One. It lasted for a month. He came onto me and I returned his feelings. We broke up fast. He hates me now. I don't really care. To be quite honest I never learned his name. Seemed like a waste of time. And it was. He was a shallow bastard who cheated on me the first week. I put up with it until he had told all his friends about me. He invited me to a party one night and I stood up to him in front of his friends. He slapped me and I broke his arm and jaw. The jaw was from hitting him. The arm was accidently on purpose. He just happened to be coming down the stairs the same time I was and I accidently tripped him and he fell. When he stopped rolling on the ground in pain I kicked him in the side. I laughed at him and walked out of the house.

As expected we were the scandal of the school. I received a very descriptive speech from his parents when they came to school and called me into the principal's office. They said they were gonna sue. I laughed. I stood up and left. The principal called me again later that day and they screamed at me again. They brought up the 'sue' tactic again and I laughed. Again. I stood up out of the chair and walked to the door. The little boy's daddy stepped in front of the door and told me to sit down. I refused and they scolded my bad manners. They said I had humiliated their child and physically assaulted him. I snorted and told them he had slapped me. "I was defending myself. And if you tell any judge that a girl assaulted your son he'll throw it out of the court. And when the judge hears I'm the mayors daughter its gonna be my advantage. If I bring up the fact that he assaulted me, and I will, you will be charged with assault of a minor and abusing your child. Bringing up a child in such a way that the only way he finds escape is by hitting innocent girls. Disgraceful." They paled and apologised to me. I opened a case against them about their son assaulting me. I won the case. To say the least it was fun." Sora looked at Kairi with both eyebrows raised and his mouth hanging open. "Wow. Your good. Turning the situation in your favour. Very well done. Why don't I know about this? My mother never mentioned it." Kairi shrugged her shoulders. "My father decided to keep it secret." Sora nodded and finished his food. He took Kairi's plate with his own to the kitchen and washed them. He took a shower and brushed his teeth.

He headed into the bedroom and Kairi followed him. Sora crawled into bed and hugged Kairi to his chest. Sora fell asleep with Kairi's clean scent filling his nose.

Months passed and the day came when Sora could fully use all his power. He had perfected his fighting style with all his new keyblades and with Dragonslayer. He could fight with or without his armour and he conquered all weaknesses he had. He learned to control his emotions and could use Dragonslayer with no ill effects. His wounds healed instantly and his stamina for healing had increased rapidly. Sora no longer sparred with the friends who provided him their power. Sora started training with Riku.

"Riku why did you fight with a blindfold on?" Sora had heard the story multiple times but he had not yet decided whether he liked the decisions Riku had made. "Like I told you before it was to conceal my identity. Like Mickey told you. 'His eyes can't lie.' He was telling the truth. I needed Roxas to think that I'm was Organisation member gone rogue. But Roxas like all keyblade wielders could sense the inner Darkness and Light within me. I needed to conceal the fact that I was using Dawn. To do that I needed to lie. Not to Roxas or the outside world but to myself. The only way I could keep that lie contained was to cover the one thing in my body that can't lie. My eyes." Sora nodded when the tale was done and he closed his eyes briefly. 'If Riku could conceal the fact that he was using Dawn maybe I can conceal that I'm using the power of others. Yes I'm positive that'll work.' "Riku. Can you teach me how to do that? If I'm going to face Dante I need to fool him. Even if it is only for a few seconds. A few seconds is all I need." Riku looked at Sora in surprise and nodded before he knew what he was doing. "Go get a blindfold." Sora rushed out of the room and towards Xavier's room. Xavier had told him that if he needed anything he should go to him.

When Sora reached the highest tower of the castle he knocked on the door and waited. He heard a faint voice calling out to him and he opened the door. He stepped over the threshold and could feel himself falling forward. Sora dug his feet into the ground and stood up straight. 'So this is one hundred times normal gravity. Strange, I was expecting more.' Sora continued walking and looked for Xavier. It looked as if Sora was within an enormous library. Books surrounded him. And in the centre of the room was Xavier. He sat on the floor with a book in his hands. Sora was surprised to say the least. He looked around and saw several desks surrounding the room. Sora wondered briefly why Xavier chose to sit on the floor.

Xavier stood up from the floor and turned to Sora. "Yes Sora. What may I help you with today?" Xavier looked Sora up and down and saw that the boy had changed from the last time he had seen him. He had gotten leaner and his shoulders broader. He had gotten taller and he stood lightly on his feet despite the weight pressing down on him. 'He has gotten strong. He is certainly stronger than me, if only slightly.' "I need a blindfold." Sora spoke lightly. As if there wasn't a single problem within him. "Ohh and what for if I may ask? A blindfold isn't an everyday request. It may take some time acquiring so I can just be sure to get the right one. Any specific features?" Sora thought for a second. "It should be black. I want it to blend with my hair. It should be almost the same as Riku's you see. He is teaching me how to hide my power." Xavier nodded and thought that it was a brilliant idea. "All right. Is there anything else? And how many blindfolds do you need?" Sora had been looking at the towering stack of books and snapped out of his reverie. "Umm, around ten. And can you make sure the material is thick enough that I can't see. Otherwise the point of the exercise is useless." Xavier nodded and started walking towards a panel in the wall. "Of course. Nine blindfolds will be sent to your room and the other to the training room. It will take around ten minutes before it gets there. Was there anything else?" Sora shook his head no and thanked Xavier for his trouble.

Sora left the room and made his way back to the training room. When he arrived he saw that a panel had slid open from the wall and a blindfold rested against the fabric. Sora went over to the panel and tied the blindfold over his eyes. He turned back to the room and bumped into a few things. "Sora take it off. You're not ready for that yet. Now come here." Sora took the blindfold off and strode over to Riku. Sora saw that Riku had tied his old blindfold over his eyes. As Sora walked he saw Riku's head move to follow his progress. Sora went to stand in front of Riku and he waited. Riku refused to speak first. "Hello? Are you gonna teach me or are you just gonna stand there the whole day?" Riku threw Sora a filthy look and he started explaining. Riku explained that the blindfold should be used to blind his foe, not other way around. "To conceal you're power you must first find the basis of your strength. I found mine within seconds. My basis of my strength was Darkness. My power came from the Darkness but where does yours come from? From the Light or from the Darkness? When you have found the basis of your strength you tell me and I will determine if you are correct." Sora thought about his objective for around ten minutes before he found the answer. "My power comes from neither the Darkness nor the Light. It comes from my friends. They get their power from various sources. Ventus gets his from the Light, Vanitas gets his from the Darkness, Roxas gets his from Twilight, Thorn gets his power from his soul. His soul feeds his strength so it is nether Darkness nor Light." Riku responded by looking at Sora with his penetrating gaze. Riku saw that Sora was correct. About all his friends. Riku was amazed. He had to think for hours before he was sure about his source of strength. "Correct. Now you must see without your eyes. Close your eyes and look for the Light that exists in all things. When you begin to see do not open your eyes. Focus even more on the Light surrounding you and try finding the source, a person will shine from within. Heartless suck the Light from the room and Nobodies shine with a grey light. Users of Dawn shine with golden-black light."

Sora closed his eyes and did what he was told.

He saw nothing but his closed eyelids. He focused on his inner Light and sent it out into the world around him. As the Light left his body Sora could feel it in front of him. He strengthened his will and a light shone. It was minute but it was light. Sora focused on that small source of light and it grew. It grew stronger and stronger and soon it filled his mind. It kept growing stronger and Sora clenched his teeth. The light continued to grow and Sora's eyes watered. He withdrew from the light and it only seemed to get stronger.

"Embrace it Sora. The stronger your will the faster you will see. Embrace the light and will yourself to see." Riku whispered in his ear. His voice was filled with concentration and Sora knew that he was following Sora's progress from behind his own blindfold.

Sora followed Riku's advice and embraced the light to himself. He felt the light enter his mind and sweep through it. Sora clenched his teeth tighter and waited. 'Embrace the light and see.' Sora willed himself to see. The light grew brighter and brighter. As Sora was about to open his eyes from the intensity of the light the light disappeared. Sora waited and he began to see. Small particles of Light and Darkness filled his vision. Sora sighed and saw an echo like wave leave his body. The wave encountered resistance and Sora saw even more. He began to see shapes within his mind. He focused on the shapes and they solidified. He turned to his side and saw the shapes move with him. Sora saw a great light in front of him and instinctively knew it was Kairi. He waited and he saw the Light take on the shape of Kairi. Sora saw her inner Light. No inner Darkness. 'A Princess of Heart. Now I finally understand what that means.' Sora looked at Kairi and saw her heart. It pulsed with pure Light. Sora stepped towards her and stoked her cheek. Sora saw to his amazement that the Light on her skin follow his fingers and cling to them. Sora looked down at his own body and saw that he shone with a different colour. He shone with a shining silver with a great wave of red writhing within his body. He saw strands of Darkness and Light mixed in with Twilight. 'Now I can finally see what I am.'

Sora heard a throat being cleared and he turned toward the sound. He saw a great mass of pulsing gold. Black was mixed along with a few strands of Light. Sora saw Riku for who he truly was. A warrior of Dawn. Sora looked at Riku and saw a swirling mass of Dawn pulsing from his heart like a newborn sun.

Sora looked at Riku and saw him extend a arm out towards him. Sora couldn't see the object and opened his eyes. He looked at Riku and saw that his blindfold in Riku's hand. He reached out his arm and took it out of Riku's hand. He took it in both hands and tied it around his head. As Sora's vision faded into shadow he turned to Kairi and saw a tear run down her cheek. He opened his mind to the overwhelming light. The light lasted for a second before fading away. Sora again saw the particles of Light around him. He heard the door open and saw a creature of grey enter the room. 'So that's a Nobody. No heart. Just a swirling mass of grey.' Sora stepped towards the Nobody and knew that it was Xavier. Sora walked forward until he was four feet away from the Nobody.

"I see that you can now disguise your power. I sense nothing but Light coming from you. And a very minute amount of Light at that. Well done. Riku taught you well." Xavier stepped around Sora and walked towards Riku and Kairi. "Will you use the same method as Sora or will you go as you are? For we need a strategy. We cannot go to war without a strategy. I will not lose one of my comrades to a poorly thought out plan." Sora walked towards the trio of different being and stepped towards Kairi. He took her hand in his and looked at Xavier. "We have a plan." Xavier looked towards Sora in expectation. "We go alone. This is our fight. We will not put any of you in danger." Sora looked towards Riku and Kairi and they nodded. "All three of us agree. You have done enough for us. We will leave you in peace. You need not give your lives for something that won't have an effect on your lives. We leave when we know we can defeat Dante. Riku and Kairi are ready but I'm not. I need to practice fighting without my eyes." Xavier remained silent for over a minute before nodding. "Very well. We will not intervene with your plan. But allow us to do one more thing for you. We will permanently keep rooms ready for you. Secondly we will equip you in any way we can. Weapons, armour, recovery items, magic, accessories. Name it and we have it. And lastly, I will help you train until you leave us. I am the strongest Nobody in existence, so if you can defeat me chances are you can defeat Dante. No matter how strong he may be he's still human, meaning he will make mistakes." The trio of friends looked at Xavier in surprise and thanked him. Xavier jumped towards the area Sora and Vanitas used for training and waited. Sora looked at his friends and walked towards Xavier. Sora summoned his keyblade and attacked.

Sora slashed at Xavier and found that the Nobody had vanished. He felt a blade on his neck and he tensed. Xavier was much faster than Ventus, of that Sora was positive. He turned around and slashed at Xavier again. The Nobody vanished again and appeared behind Sora again. Sora whirled around and blocked the blade aimed at his neck. He blocked the blade and felt a great weight crush his keyblade towards the ground. Sora tried his best to keep his blade steady but Xavier merely kept pressing. Cracks appeared underneath Sora's feet and he jumped back. Xavier's blade struck the floor and cracked it in two. Sora attacked again and again but Xavier merely dodged his attacks without a single hit. Sora tried magic and found that Xavier was a highly accomplishes magic-user. Sora threw a fireball towards Xavier and he caught it in his hand. He charged his own fireball and filled it with the force of Twilight. He lightly tossed it at Sora and Sora threw up a shield of Inferno. The fireball exploded and tore through Sora's defence. On and on they fought. Within an hour Sora was on the floor, to weakened to move.

Riku stepped forward and took Sora's place. They fought for two hours before Riku collapsed as well. Kairi stepped forward and met the same fate within ten minutes. "See you tomorrow. I will be waiting." Xavier walked out the door and Sora stood up slowly. He rubbed his right arm. "He wasn't kidding. I'd rather face Ansem and Xemnas at the same time." Sora bent down and helped Kairi to her feet. "I'd rather fight you Sora. At least I know you'll drag the fight out and leave open a few places so I can get a hit in." Kairi tried helping Riku up but he shook his head. He stood up and walked out of the room. Kairi watched him go but Sora just chuckled. "He's alright. He's just a little upset. Ego's probably bruised too." Sora took Kairi's hand and walked to the kitchen. He made himself a snack and asked if she wanted one. Kairi shook her head and walked towards the panel that controlled the gravity. Sora saw her tinker with it and he felt the gravity in the room increase exponentially. Sora rolled his shoulders against the weight on his shoulders. He finished his snack and turned towards Kairi. He saw her crawling towards the weights. He walked towards her and helped her up. "What's wrong? Not used to the gravity yet?" She shook her head and tried walking forward. She sank down on her knees and tried getting back up. Sora saw her inner Light grow stronger. He went down on his knees beside her and took of his blindfold. He looked her in the eyes and asked her why she was pushing herself. "Because. If I don't I won't get stronger. And if I don't get any stronger you and Riku will leave me behind. I'm weak. I can't even stand. And look at you." She pointed at Sora. He was relaxed and could easily support his own weight. Even against one hundred times normal gravity. "You can still fight. You can still help your friends. I can't. I'm weak." Sora looked at Kairi with sympathy. He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "You are not weak. You went looking for me even though you had no way of defending yourself. That is strength. Inner strength. If you have that no matter how weak your body is you can still fight. You can still win your fights. You just have to believe in yourself." Kairi looked into Sora's eyes and saw his strength. She saw his strength and kindness. The kindest eyes she had ever seen. She looked deeper and saw hope and love. Hope and love directed at her. 'Sora's right. If you believe in yourself you can do anything.' Sora saw strength enter Kairi's eyes. He saw her try to stand and she rose up. "See, if you believe in yourself you can do anything. Now draw your blade. I want to see how strong you truly are." Sora drew his keyblade and waited for Kairi to do the same.

She drew her keyblade in a flurry of sparks and she began pulsing with Light. Sora concentrated on his own inner strength and he too started to pulse with power. His power pulsed with glowing silver. Kairi looked into his eyes and saw them start to glow. He waited for her to attack. She rushed forward with a fireball in hand. She swung her keyblade and Sora blocked it. Kairi brought up her hand and pressed the fire to his chest. It exploded and blew them apart. Sora coughed and tried finding Kairi. He looked around and didn't see her. He felt a presence above him and he dove backwards. Kairi's keyblade connected with the smooth floor with a shower of sparks. Sora waited for his wounds to heal and when they did he rushed forward with Inferno coating his arm. He swung his arm forward and burned the floor. "Raging Inferno" He had stolen the move Vanitas had used against him and changed it slightly. As the fire touched the floor it scattered outward and spread. It soon coated a whole section of the floor and Kairi was quickly running out of space. She rose into the air and glided away from Sora. Sora stopped the flow of cursed fire and attacked Kairi with a ball of Inferno. The Inferno struck Kairi and she burned. The Light enveloping her body moved towards the wound and healed it. Sora pooled more Inferno into his hand and threw it in a wide arch. The Inferno burned the air and Kairi sprang back. The Inferno fell to the floor and melted parts of the floor. Kairi stared with wide eyes at the smoking floor and drew back. "Don't hesitate. Aim to kill. If you don't you will die." Sora rushed towards Kairi and slashed open her arm. She hissed in pain and began gathering Light into her hand. More and more Light gathered and Sora wondered briefly what Kairi wanted to do.

Kairi pooled more and more Light into her hand and compressed it into a small sphere. The more Light Kairi gathered the brighter it shone. She concentrated on the sphere of Light within her hand and suddenly threw it towards Sora. When the sphere of Light left Kairi's hand it expanded and scattered. In seconds hundreds of sphere's surrounded Sora. Kairi raised her keyblade and the small sphere's of Light changes into spears of Light. "Piercing Light." Kairi brought her keyblade down with a rush of air and the small spears of Light shot towards Sora. They pierced his flesh and shone with a dazzling light. When the blinding flash vanished Kairi saw that each spear of Light had pierced his skin.

Sora was in pain. His body was screaming in agony. He looked down at his mutilated flesh and pulled out a single spear. As he drew it out the spear exploded in a small flash of light. As the spear exploded Sora could feel it burning his flesh. 'Lovely. Now I look like a pincushion.' Sora drew upon his own power and a burning power passed over the small spears. They crumbled away into dust and Sora could feel his flesh heal. When he was fully healed he looked at Kairi with wonder in his eyes. "That was great Kairi. Why didn't you use that against Xavier?" Kairi looked at Sora in fear. She didn't know whether he will attack in a flash or if they were done sparring. Sora could see her caution and he dismissed his keyblade and raised his hands in surrender. Kairi smiled and dismissed her own blade. "Thanks Sora. Did you like it?" Sora shook his head in amazement. "Did I like it? Yes and no. Yes cause its great and no because it was used against me. Yes I do heal fast but that was a little much even for me. Use it against Xavier next time you see him. C'mon, I'm done for the day." Sora waited for Kairi to join him but she remained where she was. "What's wrong? Aren't you coming?"

Well I hope you liked chapter thirteen of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **Mistake**

And remember to review my story. Please?


	14. Mistake

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**There will always be Light chapter fourteen: Mistake**

Kairi shook her head and headed towards the weights. "Go on ahead." Kairi waited for Sora to leave the door before she sank down to her knees and cried. She cried and thought about what she had done. 'I hurt Sora. He does heal quickly but still I hurt Sora. What if he couldn't heal himself? He would have died. He said it himself. I'm so awful. Trying to kill my best friend.' Kairi cried until her tears ran out. She stood up slowly and tripped over her own feet when she walked forward. She scraped her knee and she scolded herself. 'It was an accident Kairi. Don't blame yourself for tripping. Besides, it's already healed.' Kairi closed her eyes tightly and held her breath. 'Namine?' Kairi heard a laugh, a sweet and innocent laugh. 'Who else silly. Now look. Your knees all better.' Kairi slowly opened her eyes and looked at the smooth unmarked skin where her injury had been. 'How did...' Namine laughed again. 'I heal wounds Kairi. That's all I'm good for. That and taking apart memories.' Kairi shook her head and disagreed. 'That's not true. Your good at a lot of things. Like cheering me up. Thank you Namine.' Namine chuckled and stuttered. 'Don't thank me Kairi. Besides I should be thanking you. You believed in yourself. That gave me the strength to speak. Thank you Kairi.' Kairi smiled and closed her eyes. 'You're welcome.'

Kairi spoke with Namine for a few seconds more and brought up her issue about not getting stronger. 'But you are Kairi. You can spar with Sora without flinching. That takes true strength. Especially now. I don't think I know about anyone who won't flinch when they have to fight Sora.' Kairi giggled at the strange thought. 'Why? Sora's not dangerous. Yeah he has a temper but that's it.' Namine grew serious and spoke to Kairi with brutal honesty. 'Kairi have you ever seen Sora in a real fight?' Kairi shook her head and Namine sighed. Kairi could feel Namine stumble around in her mind and feed her something. Kairi focused on that something and noticed it was a memory. 'What's this?' Namine suddenly threw herself headfirst into Kairi and Kairi opened her eyes.

Kairi looked around and saw that she was no longer in the training room. She looked around and saw great white walls. She looked down the hall and saw Sora. He wore his old clothing. He had a deadly serious expression on his face and he walked forward with his keyblade in hand. Kairi looked the other way and saw a man with pink hair. "Marluxia. Give me Namine back." Sora yelled at the man with pink hair, Marluxia. Marluxia laughed and summoned his weapon. Kairi looked at the scythe he had summoned and gulped. Marluxia laughed and Sora charged. The clashed and Sora slashed at Marluxia. He caught Marluxia by the sleeve and Marluxia drew back. Marluxia swung his scythe and narrowly missed Sora. Sora dashed forward and slashed at Marluxia. Sora's keyblade cut through Marluxia's black coat and into his chest. Marluxia hissed in pain and slashed at Sora with his scythe. He cut through Sora's shirt and cut a narrow line down his arm. Sora didn't even flinch. Kairi looked at Marluxia and saw fear enter his gaze. Kairi looked back towards Sora and saw hatred enter his normally bright eyes. Sora snarled and hurled his keyblade towards Marluxia. Marluxia blocked the keyblade with his scythe and he rushed forward. They clashed and Kairi could see Sora becoming weaker. Marluxia laughed and tried delivering the final blow. "Sora!" Sora looked towards the sound and saw Namine poking her head through a dark corridor. She vanished from view and new strength entered Sora's eyes. He blocked the slash Marluxia had made at his head and looked at Marluxia calmly. Sora pulled the scythe out of Marluxia's hands slashed at him. His keyblade slashed Marluxia from shoulder to hip and Marluxia collapsed. Sora straightened up and left him in agony. Marluxia faded away in a cloud of Darkness.

Kairi opened her eyes and gasped. She did not know what she had just seen. 'Namine who was that?' Kairi gulped and tried to slow her frantic breathing. 'That was Marluxia. Organisation XIII's number seven. He planned on using the keyblade to destroy Xemnas and make himself leader. Axel stood with him. Axel betrayed him. Axel had been ordered to find the traitors within the Organisation and destroy them. He did. With help from Riku and Sora. He used them to do his dirty work. You don't know Sora. He isn't the innocent boy who left the island anymore. You noticed that Riku had changed. He shows no mercy. He's ruthless. Sora's the same. He's worse. All Riku has had to do the last three years is defeat his opponents. Sora has had to destroy them. He kills without hesitating and the sooner you realise that the better.' Kairi refused to accept Namine's words. 'I don't believe you. The Sora I know will never hurt someone unless he has to. He's kind and caring. Not cruel and merciless.' Namine hesitated and thought about what she should say. 'Ask Riku. He'll never lie about something like that. If he agrees with me then you have to believe me. If he says I'm wrong then I'm wrong. But there is no harm in asking.' Kairi nodded and went looking for Riku.

Kairi finally found Riku in Xavier's room. She had checked his room and all the places she thought he might be but she didn't find him. Kairi remembered that Riku had always had a thing for heights and she looked for the highest place she could find. Xavier's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. When none came she opened the door and walked in. She found Riku sitting in front of Xavier with a book on his lap. Xavier sat opposite him reading aloud from a book in his hand. Kairi waited for Xavier to finish and cleared her throat when he did. Riku turned his head toward her and nodded. Xavier had another reaction. "Ahh Kairi. Why don't you join us. I was just reading a tale about an angel falling in love with a meagre mortal. The other angels disapproved but allowed her. In the end her love was stronger than Archangel Gabriel." Kairi shook her head and asked if she could borrow Riku for a few minutes. "Of course. Borrow him for as long as you want." Xavier motioned for Riku to stand up and follow Kairi. He did and went out the room with her. "What do you want Kairi? I can't train with you right now." Kairi told Riku what Namine had told her about Sora. As she told her tale she looked at Riku's face. The expression on his face changed from annoyance to worry. Kairi waited for Riku to speak but he didn't. "Well is it true?" Riku looked at Kairi and sighed. "Yes. It is true. Sora has changed. We all have." As Riku talked Kairi started to cry. She had hoped that Riku would console her but he hadn't. He had merely twisted the knife in her heart. She cried and cried. She wondered if Riku would console her then but he didn't. He stood there and watched.

As Kairi cried Riku thought about how much he and Sora have changed. From the foolhardy children they were when they left the Island to who they were now. 'We have changed. Kairi knows that. Why is she surprised when she hears how much Sora has changed. She barely blinked when she saw me wearing the skin of Ansem.' Riku waited while Kairi cried. He saw her shoulders shake with the violent tears. He considered calling Sora. 'No he will only make this worse.' The voice of his Guardian reverberated through his mind. Riku considered his Guardians words and realised he was right. 'What should I do then?' Riku waited for his Guardian to answer and looked at Kairi. 'Let her cry. If you stop her she will continue on another occasion. The only way to help her now is to console her.' Riku agreed with his Guardian and waited for Kairi to finish crying. As she cried he talked to her. Meaningless chatter. Riku himself didn't know what he was saying. But it helped. Kairi cried herself asleep and Riku caught her. As she fell asleep she smiled.

Sora waited for Kairi to walk into their room. When he saw Riku walking in with Kairi in his arms he stared in amazement. "Huh uh. I'm not giving her a bath again." Sora blurted the words and clamped his hands over his lips. Riku stared at him with his mouth wide open. Riku blinked and started laughing. He laughed so hard that he dropped Kairi. She hit the floor and moaned. Riku looked down at her and clamped his hands over his mouth. His eyes teared with mirth and he walked into the kitchen. Sora could hear him roaring with laughter. Sora picked Kairi up and carried her into their room. When he walked back into the living room he saw Riku going through their games. Sora walked over and Riku turned to him. He opened his mouth to speak and started laughing again. Sora waited patiently for him to finish. He finished and he opened his mouth to speak. Sora cut him off. "What happened?" Riku's eyes hardened. "She found out the truth. About us. How we have changed." Sora closed his eyes briefly and opened them again. Riku looked into his eyes and saw them get the briefest shading of sky blue. Sora blinked and the blue was gone. "Who told her? I'm gonna kill him. Who was it Riku? Was it you? Was it Xavier?" Sora walked over to the door and opened it. "Sora. Stop. Namine told her. From what Kairi told me Namine showed her a memory about you. Something about Marluxia." Sora gasped and closed his eyes. "No. That's not possible. I told her to erase that memory. Why didn't she listen to me." Riku looked at Sora and asked him what was wrong. "Namine's what's wrong. She can change memories to her liking Riku. What do you think she did when she showed Kairi my memory? Me making nice with Marluxia. Namine knew I hated him. She knew it and she exploited me." Sora shook with suppressed anger. "I'm going to train. Don't follow me."

Well I hope you liked chapter fourteen of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **Xavier**

And remember to review my story. Please?


	15. Xavier

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

**There will always be Light chapter fifteen: Xavier**

Sora walked out of the room and headed towards Xavier's room. He didn't even knock. "Xavier! I want to fight! I need to know the limits of my strength!" Sora looked towards the desks scattered around the room and walked towards the closest one. On the table was a note. Sora tore open the envelope and saw that the note was written to him.

Sora.

I'm in the training room.

I'm waiting for you.

Xavier.

Sora stormed through the corridors until he reached the training room. He opened the door and summoned his dual blades. Chain Gear appeared in his right hand and Ven's blade in his left. Sora walked towards the centre of the room and looked for Xavier. He looked towards the middle of the room and saw him sitting in the direct centre of the room. "Xavier!" Sora charged headlong towards the Nobody and slashed his dual blades in a wide arch. From the tip of each blade appeared a light. Ven's blade glowed forward with a white light and Chain Gear glowed with pulsing black. Sora swung the blades and two arcs cascaded outward toward Xavier.

Xavier stood up and drew his own blade. He dodged the two arcs of power and shot towards Sora. He swung his blade and Sora blocked with both of his. 'He's much stronger than earlier. I wonder what happened.' Each time Sora swung his blades forward his blows increased in strength. 'So this is the strength he used against Vanitas. The power of hatred. No wonder Vanitas couldn't defend himself. Time to see if I can.' Xavier swung his sword towards Sora and scraped over his skin. 'No penetration. Interesting. I wonder how much he can deflect without before he collapses with exhaustion.' Xavier swung his blade towards Sora again and scraped over Sora's skin again. Xavier continued attacking Sora and his blade failed to cut him. Sora swung at Xavier and he tried blocking the blow. Sora's blade contacted his and Xavier was pushed back. Sora swung his blade again and finally made it through Xavier's defence. His blade scraped over Xavier's skin and glanced off. Xavier struck at him and Sora was pushed back. Xavier blasted Sora with a orb of Twilight and Sora countered with his own ball of Inferno. Xavier's orb of Twilight was consumed by Sora's ball of Inferno. The ball of Inferno exploded against Xavier's skin and he could feel his skin tear. 'Powerful. But predictable.' Sora struck at Xavier with his keyblades covered in Inferno. Xavier jumped back and covered his own blade in Twilight. He charged and clashed with Sora.

Sora and Xavier continued to fight, evenly matched but neither willing to give up. As they struck at each other a deafening noise reverberated through the castle. Kairi awoke from a fitful sleep and felt the vibrations of a great fight in the air. She rushed out into the corridor and ran into Riku. She could see that Riku had been about to step into a shower. His shirt was off but his pants and shoes were still firmly fastened. When he saw Kairi he took her hand and ran down the corridor. As they ran Riku filled her in on the details she had missed. She quickened her pace and overtook Riku when she heard that Sora was fighting Xavier. Riku passed her and disappeared around a corridor. Kairi continued to run and didn't stop until she was outside the training room. She could hear ragged breathing on the other side of the door and she opened the door. She saw that it was Riku on the other side of the door. Kairi looked around her and saw six Nobodies standing close to them. As she watched one of the Nobodies turned and pointed. Kairi followed the direction the Nobody was pointing in and saw Sora clashing against Xavier.

As Riku entered the training room he saw the Nobodies but payed them no heed. He looked at the fight taking place in front of them. Sora and Xavier clashed faster than a normal human could see but Riku could see them just fine. As he watched he saw Sora gathering Inferno to his blades and his keyblades became consumed in the black and silver fire. Sora struck at Xavier and Riku saw that Xavier was injured. As he watched Xavier's injuries healed and he blocked Sora's blow. The floor beneath his feet crumbled into gravel and Riku could feel the wave of power strike him like a lead weight. Riku heard the door behind him open and he smelled Kairi. He payed her no heed and focused on the fight. He closed his eyes and looked at the fight without his eyes. He saw Sora and Xavier clearly. Sora glowed with a deep red fire and Xavier glowed bright gray. Riku could see their power clashing. Their power tried overwhelming their masters opponent. Riku opened his eyes and saw Xavier slash at Sora. Four deep gashes appeared in Sora's chest and he stepped away. Sora covered his arms in Inferno and covered the floor with cursed fire. Sora stepped through the fire and slashed at Xavier. Xavier blocked the initial slash but the Inferno covering the floor rose up and covered the Nobody. Sora stepped back and waited. The burning figure that was Xavier dropped to its knees and the fire stopped burning. As the fire was extinguished Xavier started glowing with the power of Twilight. He rose into the air and summoned another blade to his hand. He swooped down and slashed Sora with both blades. Sora raised his keyblades over his head and dismissed them. Sora lowered one arm and held the other palm upward.

Kairi watched as Sora raised his hands into the air and dismissed his keyblades. He lowered one arm and looked at Xavier with cold eyes. Kairi was suddenly reminded of a memory she had seen mere minutes ago. 'Marluxia with his arm raised smiling at Sora with cruel eyes. A scythe appeared in Marluxia's hand and he waited for Sora to charge.' Sora summoned Dragonslayer and it appeared in his hand. Sora smiled at Xavier with cruelty in his eyes and waited. Kairi looked at Xavier and realised that he was about to charge. Kairi screamed at Sora to stop and he turned his head. His eyes were a rich blue. He smiled at Kairi and looked back at Xavier. Xavier charged and Sora stepped forward. Sora changed his grip on Dragonslayer and he wielded it backhand. As Xavier charges Sora turned around and brought Dragonslayer slashing through the air towards Xavier. Xavier's eyes widened and he lowered his blades in defeat. Xavier was still moving through the air and Sora was still slashing Dragonslayer through the air. Kairi moved faster than she knew she could. She appeared between Sora and Xavier and brought up her keyblade to block Dragonslayer. She whirled in a circle and kicked Xavier out of the way and slashed forward with her keyblade. Enchanted blade and keyblade met in a great flash of light.

When the light cleared Riku looked towards the battlefield. Sora was on his back on one side of the battlefield, unconscious. Kairi was on her back on the other side of the battlefield with Xavier at her side. Dragonslayer and Kairi's keyblade lay in the middle of the battlefield. Dragonslayer was resting point first in the ground giving off a cloud of red smoke. Kairi's keyblade lay on the ground, broken in half. Riku rushed to Kairi's side and saw that she was still awake. She was trying to summon her keyblade to her hand but it refused to appear. Riku closed her hand and put his hands on her cheeks. "Kairi, that won't work. When a keyblade is broken there is nothing you can do. Your keyblade is broken. I'm sorry." Kairi lay still and Riku could see that Kairi was staring at his face. Riku looked at Xavier and saw that the Nobody had multiple wounds. Some were from Sora's keyblades and some were from the cursed fire. "Xavier. Aren't you going to heal your wounds?"Riku pointed at Xavier's wounds and the Nobody shook his head. "My body is too weak to repair itself. I will fade away. It is inevitable" Riku looked at the Nobody and saw that Xavier was right. He was indeed fading away. Riku wasn't going to sit around and watch as his friend faded away. He summoned his keyblade and put it in Xavier's hand. "In your hand take this key, and if you have the makings, its master you will one day be." Xavier shook his head and tried letting go of the keyblade but Riku closed his hand around Xavier's. Riku closed his eyes and sent his power into Xavier body. As Xavier faded away Riku could feel the beginnings of a heart form within his chest.

As Xavier faded away he could feel his non-heart begin to beat. Xavier vanished in a flash of Light. Riku opened his eyes and tears ran down his face.

Xavier could feel Darkness. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. He tried to take a breath and found that he couldn't breathe. He tried moving and restraints bound him to the ground. He thrashed in his chains and could feel his heart pound in his ears. 'Heart. I have a heart. I am alive.' Xavier could feel tears run down his face from a strange feeling in his newly acquired heart. 'What's this? Joy or Sorrow?' Xavier felt his heart leap and decided the feeling must be joy. He laughed and stopped writhing. "No matter where I am, I am alive. So I am content." Xavier closed his eyes and listened to his heart beating.

"Are you really? Are you really satisfied leaving your friends to fend for themselves? If you are then I must question whether you truly have a heart." Xavier opened his eyes and saw a man standing above him. The man had a beard and long white hair. He had golden eyes the colour of honey. "Who are you? And why do you judge me?" Xavier could see his breath in front of his face and realised he was cold. "My name is Ansem. The old ruler of Radiant Garden. And who are you stranger?" Ansem reached down and broke the chains binding Xavier to the ground. He stood up and looked at Ansem. "I am Xavier. And I am Nobody." Ansem smiled. "Not any more. You have a heart so you now truly exist. And now that you truly exist you may take up a new name. What will it be." Xavier thought about it and reached his decision.

"I am reborn. But my name is still Xavier. This name was not forced on me so it is my own." Xavier nodded and looked around. He was standing in front of a dark ocean with a full moon shining above the water. 'The Dark Realm.' "Xavier, it is a good name. Who did you serve as a Nobody? Organisation XIII?" Xavier shook his head. "I served them once. I along with six others deserted them and decided to forge our own destiny. We encountered Roxas and decided to serve him. The Organisation has no say over me. They tried destroying me as a Nobody and they failed. Xemnas sent more and more Nobodies after us and I destroyed them. Finally Xemnas sent Xigbar and Xaldin. I defeated them and sent them back to Xemnas. I gave them a message for Xemnas. If memory serves the message said: 'If you continue with your attempts to destroy us I will be forced to destroy you all.' Xemnas tried finding us again but we managed to keep our location hidden. When Roxas called upon us I answered. I went to his location and found Sora, Riku and Kairi fighting against a mighty foe. We sheltered them and trained them. Sora awakened the hearts sleeping within and grew stronger. Riku awakened the true power of Dawn and gained the ability to dual wield. Kairi has grown stronger as well. She has found her inner strength." Ansem stared at Xavier as he finished his tale. "Well that is a tale. When did you see Riku last? Has he regained his true appearance? Is he well?" Xavier looked at Ansem strangely. "I saw them but a few minutes ago. Sora and I were fighting. Kairi stepped between us but it was too late. Riku placed his keyblade in my hand and said the following words: In your hand take this key, and if you have the makings, its master you will one day be. What did he do Ansem?" Ansem looked at Xavier with shock in his eyes. "It means that he passed the power of the keyblade over to you. But the question is; what keyblade will it be? A keyblade of Light or a keyblade of Darkness?" Xavier shook his head and strengthened his resolve. He began glowing with a golden light and Ansem nodded in understanding. "A keyblade of the Dawn. A true anomaly." Xavier placed his arm in front of himself and forced his latent power to reveal itself. A flash of light appeared and a keyblade appeared in his hand. "Dawn's Identity." Xavier looked at his keyblade along with Ansem. The hilt was grey and the guard silver. The blade was golden with fleck's of black along the length. The teeth was the Nobody symbol turned on its side. The keychain hung from a black chain. It was the Nobody symbol. "Interesting. It seems to me that you have already mastered your new body. Along with your heart. How long were you a Nobody Xavier?" Xavier looked at Ansem and Ansem saw that his eyes had changed from dull green to shining blue. His grey hair had turned golden and his skin had changed from tan to pale. His hair hung over his forehead and couldn't be more than seven inches long. "I was a Nobody for two years but I had stumbled upon a dimension that has no time. I took my companions there and we trained there for two millennia. Our bodies did not age or change during that time. The longer we stayed the stronger we became. When we were confident that we can single-handedly destroy the Organisation we left that realm. We went to the closest world to find out how much time has passed. We found out to our surprise that no time has passed. Not a single second. So I have the experience of both a two year old and a being that has resided in one place for over two millennia." Ansem stroked his chin and contemplated something. "Xavier." Xavier looked back at Ansem and nodded. "Can you take me to this realm? I wish to speak with Riku." Xavier raised his arm and opened a corridor of Darkness. Xavier motioned for Ansem to lead. Ansem walked into the corridor and Xavier followed. When Xavier stepped out of the corridor he saw that he had gone to the wrong place within the castle. He motioned for Ansem to stop and Xavier touched a tile in the wall. He stepped next to Ansem and the floor shot forward. When they reached the training room Xavier opened the door and was met with the wrath of six Nobodies in mourning. "Lower your weapons." The closest Nobody asked him for identification and Ansem introduced himself.

When Riku heard the voice of Ansem the Wise he raised his head and looked at the door. He saw Ansem the Wise stand beside a boy around sixteen. Riku saw that the boy had a keyblade in his hand and Riku stood up and went to them. "Ansem the Wise. I thought you were dead." Ansem looked at Riku and saw the tears running down his face. "And I thought you had learned to hide your emotions. But this one time it is alright. For we must celebrate." Riku looked at Ansem the Wise in confusion. "What are you talking about? I just lost a friend. It's time to mourn." Ansem shook his head and looked at the boy beside him. "Xavier I fear that your friends don't recognise you." The boy next to Ansem the Wise chuckled and nodded. "Yes it would seem so. Friends, Sora and Kairi need treatment." The six Nobodies lowered their weapons and went to treat Sora and Kairi. Riku looked Xavier and saw his friend. "Xavier. You're alive. But how? And how'd you get a keyblade?" Xavier shook his head. "I don't know how. Must be because you freed my heart and body at the same time. And my keyblade is from you." Riku shook his head and looked down at his keyblade. "I don't understand." Ansem stepped between them and placed his hands on both boys shoulders. "Riku, where did you hear the words you spoke when you gave Xavier you keyblade?" Riku shook his head and looked at Ansem. "Those were the words a keyblade master would say to a person he has chosen as his successor. You gave Xavier your keyblade for a reason. What reason?" Riku shook his head. "I don't know why I did it Ansem. The words just came out of nowhere and I did what my heart told me." Ansem nodded and knew what happened. "Well that's in the past. Now we need to look to the future. Why did you decide to train here?"

Riku began explaining what he, Sora and Kairi had been doing since Xemnas had been destroyed. Kairi had joined him while he had begun talking and filled in the parts Riku couldn't remember. "And so, Sora got angry with Namine for twisting the memory of him fighting Marluxia." Kairi snapped to attention and looked at Riku. "What do you mean Namine twisted the memory?" Riku looked at Kairi as if she was some child. "Kairi. Namine's a memory witch. She has complete control of Sora's memory." Kairi looked at Sora and realised Namine had lied to her. "So to continue, Sora was mad so he decided to fight Xavier. When I walked in they were really duking it out. They would have destroyed each other sooner rather than later. Kairi stepped between them before Sora could destroy Xavier. Sora broke Kairi's keyblade in half and the resulting explosion did this." Riku gestured around the room. To Dragonslayer standing up and Kairi's keyblade lying in pieces next to it. Ansem looked at the carnage and looked towards the crater Sora was lying in. He looked in the opposite direction at the crater Kairi had been lying in.

Ansem walked in Sora's direction. Riku and Xavier followed. Ansem inspected Kairi's keyblade and Sora's Dragonslayer. Ansem picked up the two pieces of Kairi's keyblade and inspected them. Ansem un-clipped the keychain attached to Kairi's keyblade. The keyblade shined with white light and Ansem dropped it. The keyblade vanished before it hit the ground and appeared in Kairi's hand, in one piece. Kairi looked down at her keyblade and saw that it wasn't the same. It was almost the same as Sora's Kingdom Key, but different. The hilt was grey and the guard white. The blade was exactly the same as Sora's Kingdom Key. Kairi swung it and noticed that the balance was way off. "Something off. It's too heavy and the balance is strange." Ansem nodded and walked over to Sora. He stopped beside him and kicked him lightly in the ribs. Sora woke up and looked around. "What happened?" Sora looked at Riku, Kairi and finally Ansem the Wise. "Well let's see. Xavier died, came back to life in the realm of Darkness and brought Ansem the Wise back with him. Oh and, Xavier now has a keyblade." Kairi had so much scorn in her voice Riku wondered how she didn't melt. "And you attacked me, you broke my keyblade and destroyed Xavier." Sora gasped and looked at Kairi. "I'm so sorry Kairi. I didn't know what I was doing. I lost myself in the flood of power." Sora looked at Kairi and saw that her keyblade was intact, albeit different. "Wait a minute. You told me I broke your keyblade. That's not possible. You can break the keychain but not a keyblade. The keyblade wielder can die and nothing will happen to the keyblade." Ansem looked at Sora in surprise. "That is correct. You broke her keychain, not her keyblade. Keyblades can be damaged yes, but not destroyed. It is the perfect shield." Riku looked at the two and chuckled. "I knew you two would like each other. You're so alike." Kairi looked at the three people in front of her and waited for them to notice her. Sora looked at Kairi and saw the frown on her face. "Oh come on Kairi, turn that frown upside down." Kairi shook her head and waited for Sora to apologise. "Geez Kairi. I am sorry for breaking your keychain." Kairi continued to glare at Sora so he summoned his keyblade to him. It appeared with Oathkeeper's keychain. "Like it Kairi?" Kairi looked closely and nodded. "Good, cause it's the only keychain you get outta me." Sora took the keychain of his keyblade and he tossed it to Kairi. She caught it in both hands and clipped it onto her keyblade. "Oathkeeper." Kairi swung it around experimentally and she smiled. "Me likey. Too bad it's so girly. Nobody will take me seriously." Sora smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Too bad. I told you, it's the only keychain you get out of me." Kairi smirked and jumped on Sora. She clung to his hips with her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him and drew back. She kissed him again, longer this time. When she drew away she smiled sweetly at him and waited. Sora sighed in defeat and pulled his keychains out of his pocket. He handed them to Kairi and pulled four away. "These four are mine." Sora put them away before Kairi could see the keychains.

She put on the first keychain and took it off just as quickly. She put on the next one and took it off again. In the end Kairi handed back all his keychains but two. Lionheart and Gullwing. She put them on and switched. In the end she handed Gullwing back to Sora and put Lionheart into her pocket. She clipped Lionheart on and swung it around experimentally.

While she did this Sora had been listening to Ansem and Riku talk. They talked about times past and what the future might hold. As they talked they looked at Xavier. Xavier looked at his hands and clothes. His hands were large, with long thin fingers. He wore a white shirt with black jeans. He wore black leather fingerless gloves. Around his waist hung seven belts. From the belts hung multiple bags of velvet. On the thickest belt hung a scabbard for a sword. The sword was gone, lost somewhere in the realm of Darkness. He wore armoured black boots. Sora looked into his eyes and saw shining blue eyes.

Xavier listened to his heart beat while Riku and Ansem talked. He could feel the emotions within his heart roil. He could feel the belts around his waist sag under the weight of the velvet bags. Xavier began unbuckling the belts and dropped them to the floor. When he was done he began rummaging through the contents. Potions, ethers and elixirs were in one of the bags. Accessories filled another two. Munny filled another. The rest of the bags were filled with the basics. Food, water, that sort of thing. Xavier took out the useful and destroyed the rest. He took the scabbard in his hand and sensed the life within it. Xavier had used the lost blade many times before he became a Nobody. He destroyed the scabbard and placed the belt back around his waist. He took another two belts and placed them around his waist. He put the money in one and his recovery items in another. He looked at his three friends and smiled at them. They smiled at him in return and his heart throbbed. 'So that's friendship. Sweet and painful at the same time. So strange.' Sora walked towards him. "I'm sorry about y'know, destroying you." Xavier chuckled and smiled broader. "No need to apologise. I'm kinda liking my death." Sora smiled and called Riku. "Hey Riku. I see dead people." Sora laughed. Riku smiled at first but started laughing, Ansem tried keeping a straight face but failed. Kairi looked at Sora and shook her head. Xavier just looked at them all with a confused look on his face.

Well I hope you liked chapter fifteen of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **Yen Sid**


	16. Yen Sid

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

**There will always be Light chapter sixteen: Yen Sid**

"So tell me, how much stronger must you become before you can defeat Dante?" Ansem looked at Riku. Riku shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know. I looked at his heart but it was confused. I couldn't see a definite amount of power. So we decided to overestimate him. We decided that he's almost invincible. So now we train until we can kill the un-killable. I don't know how much training we need. You always were the best at judging strength Ansem. Tell me, are we strong enough to bring down an immortal." Ansem smirked and began closing his eyes. "Hardly. No one lives forever. You of all people should know that. Now let's see." Ansem completely closed his eyes and let the light consume him.

As the light dimmed he looked around him. As he began to discern definite shapes Ansem began digging into the hearts of the children in front of him. He looked at Kairi first, she looked the weakest in the room. He looked at her inner Light and realised that he may just be wrong about his assumption. Her Light shone with a light Ansem had never seen. Her heart contained so much inner Light that Ansem was quite surprised she didn't glow with pure might.

Ansem turned his gaze towards Riku and was shocked to see that the strength of Dawn completely possesses his heart. Riku shone with a light so strong Ansem doubted Xemnas could survive against him in a fight. 'No its different than that. He's suppressing his true strength. He fears his own strength. I will have to deal with that before he enters any kind of fight.' Ansem turned his gaze upon Sora and drew away. Ansem could clearly see five different hearts within Sora. He decided he will judge each heart separately. He looked at the first heart and noticed that it was the purest heart he has ever had the right to meet. Ansem could feel the power of the keyblade within this heart. Ansem looked at the next heart, he saw a heart so foul with Darkness that he could barely look. The heart was directly the opposite the other heart Ansem had seen. 'Pure Light and pure Darkness. Now I see. Someone spit a single heart into two separate wholes. One of Darkness and one of Light. Each of equal strength. Brilliant.' Ansem looked at the next heart and felt Twilight touch his gaze. Roxas. Roxas pulsed with power and shielded the next heart. Ansem looked at the next heart and realised it was Sora's. 'So strong and yet so kind. He is unique.'

Ansem looked at the last heart and almost completely withdrew completely into his mind. 'What is this? A heart not made of either Light nor Darkness. A heart so old it has seen the birth of worlds and strong enough that it has destroyed worlds.' Ansem studied the heart closely and saw that it had drawn the other hearts close to it. 'It's protecting the other hearts. How noble.' Ansem saw the foremost memories in the heart and he drew back. He had seen a worlds destruction. And the restoration. Ansem realised that the heart had destroyed the world but decided to restore it to its original glory. 'So strong. So noble, no not noble, honourable. It protects the other hearts because of honour.' Ansem drew away from the strange heart and looked at Sora as a whole. Sora positively glowed with power. 'So much power. And yet so little control. If Sora completely controls the powers he has been given he will be powerful enough to oversee the protection of an entire solar system from the comfort of his own home. His enemies should fear him. For if they incite his wrath they will not only die, they will cease to be.'

Ansem opened his eyes and looked at the three children in front of him. He smiled at them and bowed. "I will honestly say that I have never seen anyone stronger than any of you." Sora smiled, Riku nodded and Kairi did nothing at all. "Yes but can we defeat Dante?" Ansem shook his head. "I do not know. I will go ask Yen Sid whether you are. You are welcome to join me if you wish." Sora slapped his forehead. "Yen Sid. Why didn't I think of him? Thanks Ansem." Sora opened a Dragons Tear and ran through. Riku stared at the space Sora had appeared and looked at Ansem. "I would like to join you. Kairi?" Kairi nodded and stepped forward. Ansem opened a corridor of Darkness and they stepped through.

When Sora stepped through he forgot to plan a destination so when he stepped out of the Dragons tear he was standing directly outside the door to the tower. Sora opened the door and ran up the stairs. When he encountered Heartless he merely let his power swell and they were destroyed by his mere presence. Sora knocked on the door to Yen Sid's room. Sora heard a reply and he opened the door. He stepped into the room and saw Yen Sid sitting in his chair. "Sora, it's good to see you again. It is a shame it is in such dark times." Sora nodded and waited. "I presume you want to know about the newest threat against the worlds." Sora nodded and Yen Sid threw his arms forward. Sora turned and looked at a hooded figure. "They wear almost the same guise as the Organisation. The higher their rank the more complete their cloak. Their cloaks come in a great range of colour. I do not know whether the colour influences their rank but I do know that their leader wears a cloak of various colour." Sora looked at the hooded figure and thought back on what Dante was wearing. "Master Yen Sid, Dante didn't wear a cloak." Yen Sid closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes I know. The lowest ranking members of this new group don't wear cloaks. It insults the leader to associate himself with those weak members." Sora closed his eyes and sagged his shoulders. "So now we fight again. I thought I might have at least a month before I need to fight again. And now you tell me there's another group trying to flood the worlds in Darkness. When will it end?" Yen Sid opened his eyes and smiled apologetically at Sora. "I am afraid that the fight will never stop. So long as you have your keyblade you must fight. Sora, if you kill this Dante more will return. Stronger than Dante. Much stronger. So decide; do you allow Dante to destroy one world and be left in peace or you fight. There is no middle road." Yen Sid looked toward the door and sighed. "It seems we have more guests. Prepare yourself." Sora drew his keyblade and waited. There came a knock on the door and it opened. Riku, Ansem and Kairi stepped through. Sora dismissed his keyblade and stood back. Ansem stepped forward and bowed. "Yen Sid we need your assistance." Yen Sid shook his head and looked at Sora. "You do not. Sora decide. Now." Sora looked at his friends and thought. "We fight. There is no other way." Yen Sid smiled. "Good. Now step through the door. I do believe you need new garments for this battle." Sora looked at the door leading to the three fairy's room and walked through. Riku and Kairi followed. Ansem stepped toward Yen Sid and waited. "I will not accompany them. I do not have the right. I should be in the Realm of Darkness on that dark beach. It is punishment for my crimes." Yen Sid nodded and waited.

Sora walked through the door to the fairy's room and looked around. 'Hasn't changed much.' Sora heard the door behind him open. Riku and Kairi stepped through. They looked around and waited. Sora waited and three figures appeared from three portals of light. The three fairy's walked into the room and looked at their guests. "Good to see you again dear." The red fairy looked at Sora and the other two smiled. The blue fairy looked at the three visitors. "What can we do for you dears?" Sora explained about the upcoming battles and Yen Sid's words about them needing new garments. The three fairy's nodded and took turns blasting Sora, Kairi and Riku. The three tolerated this for about four minutes before Sora decided he had had enough. "Enough. Can you just decide?" The three fairy's stood back and conversed. They nodded as one and turned. "All together now girls."

The three fairy's zapped Sora with their combined magic. His clothes vanished and were replaced with others. Sora now wore a short sleeved grey shirt with a long black cloak. The cloak had no sleeves and came to Sora's knees. His shoes had been replaced by armoured boots. The boots were made of black leather and had deep red and black plates covering them. Sora's pants had changed as well. He now wore black jeans with red plating on the fabric. His belt had transformed into a thick black leather belt with plate scale armour covering it. His cloak had two diagonal cuts from the base of his back to just below his neck. A single enormous piece of armour was between the two vertical slits. When Sora felt with his fingers what the piece of armour was for he felt that it was a scabbard for Dragonslayer. His gloves had stayed the same but he now had additions to the armour on his arms. The armour covering his body varied from deep red to black to shades of silver.

The fairy's zapped Riku next. When the light faded his clothes had changed drastically. He now wore a tight-fitting black shirt with baggy pants. His shoes had changed to black sneakers and he wore knee bracers. He had minute coverings of black armour and his shoulders had plates of steel covering them. His forearms were covered in light, wide metal plates. His gloves were fingerless and had small plates overlapping over the back. Many belts had appeared around his waist and from one of them hung a small bag. Riku opened the bag and a flowing coat covered his form. The coat had a deep hood and was tight against Riku's chest. The sleeves were wide and came well over his hands. The coat dragged on the floor and completely covered Riku's legs. On the chest, arms and back of the coat was a great range of different sized plates of steel. They interlaced and completely protected the parts they covered. The plated were a dull black and grey. The coat was clearly intended for stealth and concealment.

The fairy's zapped Kairi next. Her clothes changed slightly. Her jacket remained black. Her red and white shoes had turned black and now came up to her knees. Her red skirt had turned black and her tights had stayed the same. Her red shirt had turned black and now had long sleeves. Her gloves had turned white with black crisscrossing over the back of Kairi's hands. She had the smallest amount of armour. Deep blue and grey armour covered her back in small waves of sharp overlapping spikes. Her waist had a belt of the same armour around it. Her forearms were covered in small, smooth plating that stretched as she moved. On her left arm was a small silver badge. She ran her hand over it gently and it flashed with a deep blue light. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she noticed she was wearing a coat similar to Riku's. It had a few different features. The sleeves came to her fingertips and weren't so wide. Also there was no armour and the coat barely touched the floor.

Sora, Riku and Kairi examined their new clothes in amazement and thanked the three fairy's. "It was nothing dears." The three fairy's produced three orbs and made them hover in front of the three young warriors. "Now touch the orbs dears." Sora laid his hand on the orb first and Riku and Kairi did the same a second later. A light flashed in the room and when it disappeared the three young warriors had two small objects floating next to them. Sora examined the one to his left and saw that the object was a bundled piece of metal. He poked it and it spread out in midair. As Sora watched the object curled up again and vanished. He looked at the other and saw that it had disappeared as well. He looked at the three fairy's and asked what they had been.

"They are shields. You need but summon them and they will protect you. When you see an enemy attack they will spread out and catch the blow. That is their most basic ability. The more you use them the more abilities they can use, over time they may change in such a way that they can no longer be used for defence but for attack. Each will adapt to your own fighting skills. Meaning each is unique. But beware, they are living creatures. They need not sleep or eat but they can run out of energy. Over time they will grow stronger but for the time being they can each be used for ten minutes. Per day. If they become damaged they will disappear until they have healed their wounds." Kairi looked at the three fairy's and grinned suddenly. "So we have pets now. Cool, now daddy has to allow me. Because they can save my life. What's their life expectancy?" The three fairy's giggled and each winked at Sora. He blushed in turn and began a conversation with Riku. "Well dear, seeing as they are bound to you, they can live for an eternity or for a day. They live as long as you do. If you wish to build a positive relationship you need to treat them respectively and use them wisely. Now off with you. Don't you have to save the worlds again?" Sora and Riku stopped their conversation and nodded. They thanked the three fairy's and dragged Kairi out of the room with them.

Sora, Riku and Kairi stepped through the door and went to stand in front of Yen Sid. Yen Sid looked at them and stood up. He stepped away from his desk and went to stand in front of Sora, Kairi and Riku. He raised his arms above his head and gathered three blue orbs of blue energy above his head. When he decided they were of sufficient size he brought them down in front of him and made them float chest height in front of Sora, Riku and Kairi. "If you would allow me, I will bolster your strength with my own. With the gathered strength of an old master of the keyblade." The trio of young warriors looked at Yen Sid and bowed. They lifted up their hands and touched the orbs.

As Sora touched the orb he could feel the cold heat radiate of his orb. As it touched his skin it instantly dimmed and drained into his skin. As the power entered his body Sora could feel his breath quicken and his heart beat faster. His vision flashed and his ears hummed. He closed his eyes and endured the sensation. He fell to his knees and felt a wave of heat enter his heart. He could feel his heart absorb the strength and expand. He clenched his teeth and could feel his hearts inner Light becoming stronger and denser. He could feel the other hearts within him become stronger. When the sensations passed he opened his eyes and rose to his feet. He looked at his friends and could see them still in the midst of absorbing the power Yen Sid had given them. Sora looked at Yen Sid and he bowed his head in thanks. Yen Sid bowed his head in turn and returned to staring at the two youths.

Sora waited as Riku and Kairi absorbed the power Yen Sid had given them. When they awoke he helped them to their feet. When they had recovered they faced Yen Sid to speak. "You now have my strength. Over time your power will slowly be bolstered by mine. For the time being you have but a small increase in strength. Go forth and train to use this new power. Ansem has told me about the Twilit Realm, go there for as long as possible and let your power grow. You will need all the training you get for the following conflict." Sora, Riku and Kairi nodded and walked out the door. Riku hesitated at the door and looked back at Ansem. Ansem shook his head and Riku lowered his head. "I return to the Realm of Darkness. It is not my destiny to intervene. It is my punishment for experimenting with hearts. Fare well Warrior of Dawn. I hope I see you again." Riku nodded and walked through the door.

When Sora walked out of the door he opened a Dragons Tear and stepped through. Sora stepped into the training room and saw Xavier. At that moment Xavier was fighting one of the Nobodies Sora recognised from the Islands. Xavier expertly slashed his keyblade at the Nobody and missed. Xavier jumped back and threw a ball of Dawn. It hit the Nobody in the chest and the Nobody was thrown back. Xavier dismissed his keyblade and helped up his comrade. Xavier looked up as Kairi stepped through the Dragons Tear. He smiled when he saw Sora and Kairi and walked over.

"Hey guys. Finally back?" Sora nodded and Kairi asked how much time has passed. "Around four months. How much on the other side?" Sora replied and waited for Riku. "If you're going to wait for Riku you might wait a while. Remember time has no bounds on this place." Sora nodded and walked out of the room. "What's up with him?" Kairi sighed and looked at the door. "He blames himself for destroying you. He knows that you're happy now but he's still sad for destroying you. Talk to him. If you don't he's gonna keep blaming himself." Xavier nodded and walked out the door. Kairi sighed and began training.

When Riku walked through his corridor of Dawn he absorbed as much Dawn power as he can while he waited for the corridor to lead him to the training room. When he stepped into the training room he saw Sora and Kairi training together. Sora had his blindfold on and Kairi was wearing her new coat, trying to be as silent as possible. She succeeded, with the barest minimum of noise, having wrapped her keyblade in black bandages. Her hood was up and Riku couldn't see any skin visible. He cleared his throat and they both stopped training. Kairi took off her hood and Sora took of his blindfold, they turned and smiled. They looked like they haven't seen him in weeks, which they haven't. Riku noticed that they looked tired, with purple shadows under their eyes. "How long was I gone? And why does it look as if you haven't slept in days?"

Sora cleared his throat and looked at Kairi. "We've been here for about four days. We couldn't sleep without knowing you were safe. When we tried we kept having nightmares. We think it's our new power being absorbed." Kairi nodded and sank down on her knees. She closed her eyes and quietly fell asleep. Riku and Sora looked at each other and Sora picked her up. He carried her over to an improvised bed and put her under the covers. He walked back to Riku and looked at him. "When we came back we talked to Xavier. He said we'd been away four months. We're lucky you came back so soon, according to Xavier years may have passed before we saw you again." Sora yawned and blinked.

Riku looked at Sora and told him to get some sleep. "I'll wake you both up in the morning, I'm going to go talk to Xavier." Sora nodded and smiled at him. "Good luck. He's picked up the habit of wandering the corridors. He doesn't sleep or eat when he doesn't need to. Try the corridors close to his room. Or rather just yell outside his room. He'll show up when he wants too."Riku walked out of the room quietly and slowly closed the door and dimmed the lights.

Sora walked over to Kairi and sat down on the floor with his back to the bed. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He concentrated on his heart and he could hear wind blowing into his ears. He opened his eyes and he walked forward. He was at his Station of Awakening. Before him stood Ventus, Roxas, Vanitas and Thorn. They talked and each nodded in turn. Ventus, Vanitas and Roxas stepped back and Thorn walked forward. Thorn placed his snout on Sora's brow and Sora could feel memories flowing into him. He exhaled his breath and Thorn stepped back. In turn Ventus, Roxas and Vanitas did the same. When they were done Sora smiled and thanked them. They smiled, nodded and slowly faded away. Sora closed his eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the darkened training room. He looked at Kairi and saw that she had completely relaxed. Sora quietly stood up from the floor and joined Kairi on the bed. He relaxed and quickly fell asleep.

Sora opened his eyes as he heard the door of the training room open. He looked at the door and watched it open. Riku walked in with Xavier at his side, they talked quietly and approached the bed. Sora lifted his hand to his lips and motioned for them to keep quiet. He slowly climbed out of bed and drew them away. "Let her sleep. Even though we couldn't sleep I slept about four hours a day. She didn't, when she eventually fell asleep she screamed herself awake. She needs to sleep. I'll carry her to our room. I'll be back in ten minutes." Sora picked Kairi up gently and walked out of the room.

Sora stepped out into the corridor and raised the floor. As the floor rushed to their room he uses aero to keep the air in front of them still. When they reached their room Sora opened the door and quietly laid Kairi on their bed. He took of her coat and put it back into its place. He picked up Kairi's keyblade and dismissed it for her. He swept her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and gently turned towards Sora. He walked out the room and went to train with Riku.

Well I hope you liked chapter fifteen of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **Dante**


	17. Dante

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

**There will always be Light chapter sixteen: Dante**

Over the next week Sora trained fighting with his blindfold, while he, Riku and Kairi slowly absorbed the power Yen Sid had given them. Over time they noticed that their magic was growing stronger and they noticed that they could fight harder and for much longer. They discussed it with the passing of the week. "Maybe it's because Yen Sid fought mainly with magic. We all know that you need incredible stamina if you fight with magic. That's why I don't really use magic. I don't have the stamina for magic; I have stamina for hand-to-hand combat. Kairi, you have stamina for magic. Sora, you have a very balanced stamina for both magic and hand-to-hand combat." Sora had thought about it and agreed with Riku.

When Sora, Riku and Kairi had fully absorbed the strength Yen Sid had given them they gathered with Xavier and the six Nobodies. They discussed their plan to combat the new threat to the worlds. They discussed for hours and finally came to a decision. Xavier spoke up and discussed their options. "In my mind we have three options. Direct attack. Sneak attack and prolonged attack. With the direct attack you will directly move to the Island and attack with no other target but Dante. With the sneak attack you move to a remote location on the Island and quietly destroy all Dante's forces before you attack. The third and final option, prolonged attack, you will split up into three separate units. One from the dock, one from behind the stage and one on the second, smaller island. The first option carries risks but you will never be separated and you need not conceal yourselves. The second option has virtually no threat but your cover will be blown if one of Dante's troops survive long enough to inform him of your presence. The third option carries the most risk but also the most reward. You will be alone, in the open and of course in danger of facing Dante alone. But there are rewards. You will cause havoc among Dante's troops, they will be confused and open for attack. Dante will have to evenly spread his troops over three areas. You will have three chances to catch Dante by surprise." Sora, Riku and Kairi thought about their options and finally decided on the third option. "We'll wait until dawn. We want ourselves to be as strong as possible, and Dante as weak as possible." Xavier nodded and bid them farewell. "If you need anything at all we happily provide it for you. Like I said before, we will keep rooms for you if you should need them." Sora thanked Xavier and Kairi hugged him, Riku stood by silently. As Sora walked away he motioned for Kairi to join him. They walked away to go and pack their clothes. They walked to their room and discussed how they would fight Dante. They debated on range, speed and who would fight him. In the end they decided that Sora would fight Dante while Riku provided support and defence. Kairi would stay at a fixed distance and attack from a distance with varying attacks.

When Sora and Kairi had finished packing they headed back to the training room with their belongings in a duffel bag. They had decided that Kairi would stay with Sora for the night and for the next few days. They walked into the training room and saw that Riku and Xavier were waiting for them. Sora put his and Kairi's belongings on the floor and walked over. As they walked over Riku and Xavier fell silent. 'Must have been saying goodbye.' Sora and Kairi waited for them to speak and they didn't. Sora cleared his throat after a tense two minutes and spoke.

"So this is goodbye. I hope we survive to meet again Xavier. It was nice meeting you, both as a Nobody and as a keyblade wielder." Sora waited for Xavier to say goodbye and when none came he opened his mouth to speak again but Xavier beat him to it. "I'm not going to say goodbye. A goodbye means we won't see each other again. What about; until we meet again. I have something for all of you. Here." Xavier waved his hand to the side and three items appeared next to him. A box and a shield. "Riku, the shield is yours. You have shown great prowess when it comes to protecting your friends. Use it well." Riku picked up the shield and it disappeared in a shower of sparks. In its place was a small badge. Riku placed it on his left wrist and it fixed itself in place. "Kairi, the box is yours. You have shown great love. A love that shone through all other emotions. Anger, fear, impatience. It outshone them all. The box contains a jewel. Place it over your heart and in a time of great need it will awaken and protect your loved ones." Kairi picked up the box and picked up the jewel. It was a deep red and it shone with a soft light. It had a slender silver chain attached and she placed it over her head.

"Sora I could not decide what to get you for you seem so grateful for what you already have. Name an item and I shall get it for you." Sora shook his head and smiled. "No, you have given me enough. You sheltered us in our time of need. And you became my friend. That is the best gift I could ask for. Thank you." Sora bowed and Xavier bowed in return.

When Sora, Riku and Kairi were ready to depart Sora opened a Dragons Tear to his house and Riku opened a corridor of Dawn to his. "Farewell my friends." Xavier spoke with sadness in his voice. Riku turned back to Xavier and put his hand on his shoulder. "Farewell. My friend." Riku walked through his corridor of Dawn and it disappeared behind him. Kairi hugged Xavier and stepped through. Sora shook Xavier's hand. "Until we meet again Xavier. Good luck." Sora began walking through the corridor and he heard Xavier speak behind him. "Good luck. Keyblade Master Sora." Sora stepped through his Dragons Tear and it closed behind him. Xavier could feel an emptiness take root in his heart and he knew it would remain until he saw his three friends again.

Sora stepped into his room and found Kairi sitting on his messy bed. She had a single tear running down her face. Sora walked over to her and wiped it away. He hugged her and walked out of the room. When Sora walked into the kitchen he could see his mother running towards the house. Sora realised that she was coming from the portal Riku had opened from the stage. She reached the door and struggled with her keys. Sora walked over to the door and opened it. His mother stepped in and hugged Sora. She cried and told him she believed his story. She asked him what Riku had meant with telling the crowd they were all going to die. Sora explained to her what had happened to him since he had left the stage. His mother listened and believed him. When Sora told her Kairi was going to stay with them for the next few days she asked whether Kairi needed anything from her house. Sora shook his head and headed back to his room. He knocked and went in. He saw that Kairi had cried herself asleep. He sat on the bed and woke her up. She sat up slowly and stood up. She headed downstairs and Sora followed.

Sora and Kairi spent the rest of the night quietly talking about nothing. When they decided to go to bed Sora insisted Kairi go first. He waited in his room while she showered. His mother came in and asked him how their relationship was going. He answered her honestly. "It has its bad days but for the most part we just enjoy each other's company. I'm taking her on a date tomorrow night if we survive the coming fight." Sora's mom left the room when she heard the water stop running in the bathroom. Kairi walked in with her hair in a messy bun. She climbed into Sora's queen size bed and looked at the contents of his room. Sora quietly left the room and took a quick shower. He brushed his teeth and put on his boxers. He swept his hair back from his face and walked into his room. He looked at the bed and saw that it was empty. He looked at his window and saw that it was open wider than usual. He walked over and looked out. He saw Kairi sitting on the roof looking at the full moon. The moons rays fell over her face and her eyes shone in the black of night. Sora crawled out and they stared at the moon in silence for an hour. When they were ready to go to bed they went back into Sora's room and got into the bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sora woke up when the moon had just gone below the horizon. He woke Kairi and took a shower. When he was done Kairi used the bathroom and they had a rushed breakfast. When they were done Sora opened a Dragons Tear to Riku's house and they stepped through. They stepped into Riku's room and saw him sitting on the bed with his cloak on. He stood up and summoned his dual keyblades. "Let's go." Sora nodded and opened a Dragons Tear for him and Kairi. "Kairi go through. This will take you to the dock. Keep your eyes open and remember to finish your opponents. If you see Dante don't attack. Riku and I will come to help you. If Dante attacks you use the shields the three fairies gave you. Same goes for you Riku." Riku nodded and opened a corridor of Dawn. He put on his blindfold and Sora did the same. "Keep the blindfold on for as long as possible. We want Dante underestimating us." Riku stepped through his corridor and Kairi stepped through the Dragons Tear. Sora stepped through next. To the place he first received his keyblade. The small island connected to the Play Island. When Sora stepped through he immediately felt a huge flux of power on two places on the island. Sora attacked the closest Heartless and destroyed it. He continued on his path of destruction and eventually the area was cleared of Heartless. He continued on his way and destroyed all the Heartless in his path. Sora could see Kairi fighting Heartless close to the dock. Every Heartless she saw was destroyed. She wore her coat and her keyblade was covered in black bandages. Sora continued on his way. When he reached the stage his Nobodies had made he could see the Nobodies he had summoned fighting the Heartless. 'Why didn't I think of that before?' Sora summoned around fifty Nobodies and commanded them to help destroy the Heartless. They ran off and destroyed all the Heartless in their path. Sora went looking for Kairi and didn't take long to find her. She was standing on the beach looking at the Nobodies destroy the Heartless. "Good idea Sora. Now we just have to worry about Dante." Sora nodded and went looking for Riku with Kairi. They found Riku at the same time they found Dante. They were fighting. Or rather playing around. Neither was taking the fight seriously. Dante flew around throwing weak fireballs at Riku. Riku deflected them and waited for Dante to attack. Sora and Kairi ran up to Riku and helped him deflect the fireballs. The fireballs stopped in seconds and Dante drifted down in front of them. Sora noticed that Dante shone with a dirty light when he cast his blinded gaze upon him. Sora didn't know how to describe it. It was like Dante's Light had been tainted with Dawn and his Darkness tainted with Twilight. In other words, it made for an ugly combination. Sora wrinkled his nose and waited for Dante to speak.

"I see that you have learned to control the Nobodies Sora. Impressive, but boring. You got that power from Roxas. It's nothing new. What is new though is you being able to look into my heart. Quite the surprise." Dante laughed and summoned more Heartless. "Now shall we continue? You see my friends want to eat your heart, and I don't really want to stand in their way." Sora smirked and straightened up from his fighting stance. "You think these weak excuses of Heartless can kill me? Ha don't make me laugh. I can destroy them with my eyes closed. No pun intended." Sora let his power swell and the Heartless were destroyed. Dante lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "Ohh, you've grown stronger. I wonder when that happened? Let's see how strong." Dante lifted his hand and threw a sphere of Darkness towards Sora. Sora merely let the sphere hit him. The Darkness burned through his shirt and slightly reddened his shin. Sora laughed. "That's the best you can do? Let's see how strong you really are." Sora gathered a small ball of Inferno and threw it at Dante. It struck him in the chest and threw him backwards. When he stood back up a large portion of his shirt had been burned away along with his chest. As Sora watched his Dante's skin healed and he walked back over. "Impressive. You have grown strong. I wonder how?" Dante raised his arm over his head and summoned a large blade. The blade was silver and the guard blue. The guard was wide and completely protected Dante's hand. The blade was about five feet long and was serrated. Dante swung it around his head once and pointed it at Sora's chest. "Now die." Dante rushed forward and swung at Sora with his blade. Sora lifted up his hand and caught the blade between his fingers. Dante gasped and sprang back. Sora smiled and looked at Riku. "Riku, I'm getting bored. Can we forget about hiding our true strength? And besides, it's not like he's gonna live to talk to his superiors." Riku sighed and nodded. Riku and Kairi walked away and watched. Riku took of his blindfold and wound it around his wrist again. Dante shivered when Riku took off his blindfold. Dante looked with wild eyes at Sora as he slowly took of his blindfold.

Sora opened his eyes and released his true strength. Dante began trembling in fear when he looked into Sora's eyes. Sora smiled and rushed forward. He grabbed Dante by the neck and threw him to the ground. Dante stood up slowly and started laughing. A dark power pulsed from him and he opened his arms to the power. His sword disappeared and another one appeared in its place. The new blade was blue had a curved edge. It had no guard and Dante wielded it in one hand. "What's wrong Sora? Scared of little old me? Don't worry it'll all be over soon." Dante charged at Sora with lightning speed and slashed at his head. Sora in turn vanished. Dante looked around in surprise and saw Sora standing ten feet away with a smug look on his face. Dragonslayer was in his hand. Sora shot towards Dante and stabbed Dragonslayer into Dante's chest. Dante looked down at the blade protruding from his chest and he looked up at Sora in amazement. He tried speaking but he choked on his own blood. Sora looked down at Dante in disgust and pulled Dragonslayer from his chest. Sora sheathed Dragonslayer in the sheath on his back and he lifted his hand into the air.

Sora gathered Inferno to his hand and Inferno responded. His whole hand erupted into fire and Sora lowered his hand. He slashed his hand through Dante's chest. Dante fell forward and crumbled away, leaving ashes behind.

Sora walked away from the smouldering heap of ash that remained of Dante and walked over to his friends. They did not cheer or congratulate him, instead they had a look of sadness on their faces. Sora called all the Nobodies he had summoned to fight and they appeared, one by one. Sora thanked them and they vanished. Sora opened a Dragons Tear to his house and walked through. Riku and Kairi followed him.

Sora stepped into his mother's kitchen and called out to her. She ran into the kitchen with tears in her eyes. "But Sora, you don't have a mark on you. Have you fought the battle you told me about or are you still going?" In response Sora raised his right hand and showed her Dante's blood. "I took care of it." Sora's mom looked at the drying blood and started crying. She looked at Riku and Kairi and saw that they too were perfectly clean. She cried and cried and Kairi hugged her. Kairi looked at Sora in surprise and asked him why he had done what he had done the only way she could, with her eyes. Sora shook his head and grabbed a rag from the sink to wipe Dante's blood away. When all the blood was gone Sora walked out of his mother's house and towards the town. Riku followed, not speaking except to reassure Sora that Kairi would take care of his mother.

Well I hope you liked chapter seventeen of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **First Date**


	18. First Date

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

**There will always be Light chapter eighteen: First Date**

As Sora walked he thought about what he had done, what he had been trained to do. To kill, kill and live. That is what he's been doing for the past three years. He didn't fight to protect. He fought to kill. As Sora walked he thought back on Dante's final moments. Of Sora stabbing him with his cursed blade. And ending his life with his cursed fire. 'Sora. Do not blame yourself for what you have done. If you hadn't this world would have been destroyed, along with countless others. You know this.' Thorn growled within Sora's mind and Sora finally answered him. 'I know. That's the problem. I don't blame myself for what I did. That's what worries me. I don't blame myself, and I can't for the life of me figure out why I don't.' Thorn was silent for a minute before answering Sora. 'It is because you did the best thing possible in that situation. Not necessarily the action where you feel good about what you did but the best possible option. That is what you feel. Remorse for your actions. But acceptance for what you did.' Sora agreed with Thorn and looked on the bright side. 'At least we're alive and safe, at least for a few days.' Thorn roared in approval and withdrew from Sora's mind.

Sora turned towards Riku and asked him what he wanted to do. "Oh no. Tonight's not about me, it's about you. I know your taking Kairi on a date tonight. So what present did you get her?" Sora got a wild look in his eyes and Riku knew that he'd forgotten about the gift. "C'mon, we're going gift shopping." Sora nodded and followed Riku.

Riku led Sora to a hidden street he had found exploring the town. The entire length of the street had shops that dealt with all Sora's dating needs. A flower shop. A gift shop for cards. A couple jewellery shops and multiple restaurants. Riku led Sora into the first shop and they bought a card. They spent twenty minutes thinking about the right message before Sora was finally satisfied. They walked into a jewellery shop next and looked at a variety of different items. Sora didn't like any one of them. They went to the next shop with the same results. And so it continued. Sora wasn't satisfied with any of the items the people sold. When they came to the second last shop Sora finally saw something he liked. It was a pinkish-red crystal that reminded him of the hearts that he had set free with the keyblade. The crystal was deep red in the centre and pinkish around the edges. The crystal heart hung from a delicate white chain. Not silver, not gold, white. A white that reminded Sora of Kairi's inner Light. He immediately bought it even though it cost a fortune. It was a good deal. Sora walked away with the perfect present and the store's clerk had made a fortune.

Riku lead Sora into the flower shop next and Sora decided on four different kinds of roses along with one other flower. The roses were: bluish-white, black, red and pink. Sora knew two kinds of the roses he had chosen. The bluish-white was known as an 'iceberg.' The black rose was known as a 'black Madonna.' And Sora was pretty sure the red roses name was 'blood moon.' But he wasn't sure. The flower he picked was a unique flower native to Destiny Islands. It was white on the edges of the flower but darkened as it neared the stalk. He had the flowers wrapped and the note firmly fixed to the wrapper. He had the crystal heart in a velvet box in his pocket.

Sora and Riku walked back to Sora's house with no trouble except for six men who jumped them when they walked through a dark alley. Sora merely stared at them with his deep silver eyes and they ran away. One of the men was brave and remained. Sora kicked him in the gut. The man crawled away and Sora continued on his merry way.

When Sora and Riku reached Sora's house Sora jumped onto his roof and went into his room. He heard Riku knock on his front door, his mom opened the door and Riku asked Kairi if she was ready for her for her date. She giggled and Sora could hear her stand up from the creaky chair in his living room. He heard Riku gasp in surprise and compliment her. Sora quickly showered and dressed in clothes that he would never wear otherwise. He wore faded blue jeans and sneakers. He wore a gray and black shirt. He decided on black because it set of his skin and hair. He decided on gray because it deepened his silver gaze.

Sora walked down the stairs and laid Kairi's presents outside the door. He walked in and saw Kairi. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He spluttered on compliments and finally managed a small. "You look pretty Kairi." Kairi wore a deep red dress with pink slippers, her hair was in a braid tight against her neck. She twirled in a circle and blushed slightly. She looked at Sora and frowned. "Take your gloves off. This is a date, not a fight. Besides if someone attacks us we can handle it without fighting." Sora protested but Kairi eventually had him take off his gloves. They headed out the door and Sora grabbed Kairi's presents before she could see them. They walked out the door and Sora opened a Dragons Tear. Before Kairi could step through Sora handed her the flowers with the card. She took them and read the card. She closed her eyes and threw her arms around Sora's neck. "Thank you. Now let's go"

Sora stepped through the Dragons tear and into the Town Squire in Christmas Town, Kairi stepped through next and shivered. She looked around, looked at the elves running around and looked at the snow. Sora watched as Kairi's face brightened as she looked at the snow. Sora laughed and she looked up. "Wanna go see Santa?" Kairi nodded vigorously and she started bouncing. Sora walked towards Santa's workshop. When they walked into Santa's office Santa turned to Sora and greeted him warmly. Santa turned to Kairi and asked her who she was. "This is Kairi. The friend I was looking for." Santa smiled and they talked for a few minutes. Sora and Kairi left and went to visit Jack. Kairi got scared at first but soon took a liking to Sally.

Sora and Kairi went to various worlds and met with Sora's friends. When they reached the Pride Lands Kairi had her biggest surprise. She looked at Sora and saw that he was a little lion with a black coat ,he still had his hair style even with his shaggy mane. Kairi tried walking forward but fell. She looked down at herself and saw that she too was a little lioness. Her fur was reddish-brown and she was walking on four legs. She tried walking but she stumbled. Sora gently showed her how. When Kairi could walk and run effectively they headed towards Pride Rock, Sora ran in front of Kairi and called out to her the different things he had learned while on his journeys. When they reached the base of Pride Rock they heard a roar from the top and they ran up.

When they reached the top they saw Simba destroying a single Heartless. Nala stood behind him with a few other lionesses. Sora and Kairi hesitantly walked forward and the pride turned on them. "Simba! It's me Sora." Simba narrowed his eyes and walked forward cautiously. Sora backed away and told Kairi to do the same. Kairi's fur was ruffled and she was crouching behind Sora fearfully. Simba pounced and Sora mimicked his movements. Sora tackled Simba in midair and threw him to the ground. Simba stood up and looked at Sora again. "Sora?" Sora nodded and stood up from his crouch. Simba did the same and he told his pride to stand down. Simba looked at Sora again and slowly moved his gaze towards Kairi. "I presume this is Kairi." Sora nodded again and introduced Kairi to Simba. Simba looked Sora over. "What happened to you? You've changed." Sora explained what's happened to him the last week. When he was done they had walked into the den and had made themselves comfortable. "So you found Riku and Kairi. I'm glad. But we all knew you would. You had this look in your eyes that refused to fail in your quest." Sora chuckled and looked into Kairi's eyes. Kairi stared back and purred.

When Sora, Kairi and Simba had finished conversing they went out to look around. Simba wanted to show Kairi around. The few Heartless they saw Simba destroyed. They went to the elephant graveyard first and Simba explained its use, they travelled to the oasis and Simba explained what he had done for fun when he was a cub. When the tour ended they headed back to Pride Rock, when they arrived Sora bid farewell to his friends and Kairi did the same. Sora opened a Dragons Tear when they were out of sight. They stepped through and ended up at Port Royal. They walked to the dock and got on the Black Pearl. Sora introduced Kairi to Jack Sparrow "Captain Jack Sparrow mate." Jack looked Kairi up and down and he got a greedy look on his face. Sora dragged Jack away. "Don't even think about it Jack. Touch Kairi and I will destroy the Pearl. Look at her the wrong way and I'll break you. You've been warned." Jack swallowed noisily and nodded. "Good. Now show us around and we better like the tour Jack." Jack walked cautiously over to Kairi and smiled. "Right this way lass. Let's go meet with a few friends of mine." Jack walked toward the town and they followed. Jack showed them around and told them all the best places for a pirate to be. When they were done Jack led them into a bar. Every person glanced as they walked in and most of the men got a mischievous look in their eye. Sora stepped forward and drew Dragonslayer. "Don't even think about it." Sora nodded at Jack and Jack led them to a table. Sora put Dragonslayer on the table next to theirs and it collapsed under Dragonslayer's weight. Sora reached down to pick it up but Jack beat him too it. "Allow me." Sora smirked and sank back into his chair. Jack heaved and shoved but Dragonslayer refused to move. Sora got a funny look in his eye and he stood up again. He banged his fist against the wall and everyone looked at him. "Let's have a bit of fun. The person who can pick up Dragonslayer can have it. You pay to try. One silver piece per try." Every man stood up and gathered around. Sora picked Dragonslayer up and let them examine it closely. "Look at the detail. The smooth edges. The curves and colour. The sheer size. Any warrior would kill for a blade such as this but I will give it away for one silver piece. If you can pick it up, that is." Sora dropped Dragonslayer and it landed with a wet splat. Sora went back to his chair and put a chair out in front of him. "Munny goes on the chair. One silver piece for one try."

The first man stepped forward and placed a silver piece on the chair. Everyone cheered and watched in silence as the man tried picking up the great blade. The man tried but soon gave up and the next one attempted it. Soon the chair was overflowing with silver coins. Sora looked and smiled as the men all tried and failed to pick up Dragonslayer. After about forty-five minutes of entertainment Sora decided to stop. "All right, time for us to go." Sora stood up and Kairi joined him. Seven of the pirates drew their own cutlasses and forced Sora to stop. "You pick up that blade now boy. And if you can't we be taking our silver back." Sora looked at them and looked at Kairi. "Kairi, would you mind showing us how strong you are." Kairi smiled and walked over to Dragonslayer. Some of the pirates smirked but some looked disgusted that Sora had placed them below a young girl. Kairi walked over to Dragonslayer and placed both her hands on its hilt. She heaved and Dragonslayer rose up from the ground. She held Dragonslayer in the air for around four seconds before it dropped through her fingers. The pirates yelled in anger and rushed at Kairi with cutlasses drawn. Sora stood up and waved his arm through the air. He stepped in front of Kairi with Dragonslayer's edge towards the pirates.

The pirates paused for two seconds before they continued in their rage induced charge. Sora turned Dragonslayer in his hand and swung it at them. Dragonslayer's blunt side pushed them off their feet. Sora dismissed Dragonslayer and picked up his silver coins. Sora walked out the bar and Kairi followed. When Sora stepped out of the bar he saw Jack standing against the wall in the shadows. Jack walked over and Sora handed him all the silver. "For your services tonight. Thank you Jack." Sora opened a Dragons Tear and said goodbye. Jack said goodbye to them both and Kairi waved a farewell.

Sora stepped through and they emerged from the Dragons Tear in front of Merlin's house. Kairi looked around and asked where they were. "Don't you remember? Hollow Bastion. Now knows as Radiant Garden." Kairi looked around at her home world and somehow loved it immediately. Sora opened the door to Merlin's house and a whirling ball of hair, cloth and skin bombarded him in the form of Yuffie. She jumped into his face and Sora shrank back. Sure he can stand against a thousand Heartless and not blink, but Yuffie greeting him, he'll shrink back as if she's the death of him. Yuffie greeted him and complimented his new look. "Nice, now you look the part. Experienced but innocent." Kairi cleared her throat and Yuffie looked at her. Kairi looked at Sora's smile and stepped possessively towards him. Yuffie raised her eyebrow and finally got it. "Oh so you're going out with Kairi. Nicely done Sora. C'mon in." Yuffie walked into Merlin's house and walked over to Leon. She saw them whisper and Leon handed Yuffie something. Leon and Yuffie headed over to them and congratulated the couple on getting together. "Lucky you Kairi. When Sora was looking for you and Riku he wouldn't shut up about you." Leon sighed and drew Yuffie away. They talked for a few seconds and headed back. Sora noticed that Leon was talking more often to fill in the silence Yuffie made by not talking. "So what are you guys doing here. Tron hasn't informed us of an increase of the Heartless." Sora explained that he was taking Kairi on a tour of all the different worlds he had visited. He also mentioned that this was their first date. That got Yuffie chattering but Leon shut her up again. "So how do you like Radiant Garden princess Kairi?" Leon bowed and Kairi blushed. "No Leon, don't. Just because I'm a princess of Heart doesn't mean I get special attention." Leon stood up from his bow and glared at Sora suspiciously. "You haven't told her? She deserves to know." Sora shook his head and shot Leon a pleading look. "No I haven't told her, and no I'm not planning to. She can find out on her own." Kairi looked between the two boys and asked what was going on. "Nothing Kairi." Sora glared at Leon and clenched his fist. Leon looked at the clenched fist and walked away. "Nothing Kairi. If Sora doesn't want you to know it's not my place to question his authority." Kairi questioned Leon further and he turned around. "You haven't told her about that! I expected more from you Sora. You know that." Leon turned around again and walked away. Kairi turned to Sora and questioned him further. "What's he talking about Sora? And what did he expect from you? And what authority? You're you, not royalty. Explain what he means." Sora looked at Kairi calmly while she ranted. "Well Kairi, I do have the authority, we all do. And by 'we' I mean us. The keyblade wielders." Kairi looked at Sora in muted anger. "Explain." Sora sighed and walked over to Cid's computer. "Tron can you hear me?" Sora started speaking to the computer. Kairi stared at Sora as if he's gone insane. "Yes, User Sora I am here. What is it you need?" Sora was quiet for a few seconds. "Tron can you create a file showing the rankings of all people in authority on Radiant Garden?" Tron answered and got to work. Within a second a sphere of data shot out of the screen and floated in the middle of the room. Sora walked over to Kairi. He waited and the sphere expanded. On the screen it made was a ranking list. All the people in authority were on the screen. There was a blank where the King's name was supposed to be. And besides the King's name was Sora's, his name was completely separate from the others. And below his name was Kairi's. Kairi stared at the board and asked what it meant. Tron started answering but Sora cut him off. "What it means is that I have the same authority as the king. Simply for the reason that I'm a keyblade wielder. The reason you're below me is because I have more experience. If Riku's name was on that screen he would be besides me, maybe between you and me." Sora explained that the keyblade wielders had more authority than the king of any given world but separate from their government. Meaning that the keyblade wielder had to be treated with the same respect that the leader of any given world would have the right to receive. "Kairi. We are not supposed to meddle in the affairs of any world but when we have to we have the right to dethrone the leader of any world and replace them with a more fitting ruler. We ourselves cannot rule but we have the authority to appoint a ruler. Do you understand?"

Kairi nodded and stood still for about four minutes. "Must we be separate from the worlds? Why can't we change them if we know that a change is needed? Why is that meddling?" Sora looked at Kairi in sympathy. "This is exactly why I didn't want Leon to bring this up. If he needed to bring it up, sure I'm fine with that but now of all times? Why? Why does he have to mess up the one day I'm happy?" Sora muttered to himself and walked out the door. He walked around not concentrating on where he was going. When he paid attention again he was at the castle gates. 'Why here?' Sora looked around and saw Aerith sitting on a boulder. Sora walked over and asked if he could sit down. "Of course. Enjoy yourself." They sat in silence before she spoke. "I know what Leon did. I don't approve but what's done is done. No way to go except forward." Sora considered her words and decided he didn't understand. "What does that mean?" Aerith smiled and patted his shoulder gently. "It means that you have to go make sure Kairi enjoys herself. This is her first date with you. You need to make it unforgettable. Make it a night of happiness, not sadness and grief." Sora nodded and stood up. Before he was out of hearing range she called him over. "Sora." Sora turned around and saw her smiling at him. "The Dark Depths." Sora had a blank expression on his face so she clarified. "It makes a great place for dinner. Afterwards you can stare at the stars." Sora walked over and thanked her. "No problem. Just make sure she enjoys it. And give her that crystal." Sora felt his front pocket and felt that the crystal was safely out of sight. "Thank you Aerith. I'll make sure she enjoys it." Sora ran away to go buy a blanket, basket and food.

When Sora had found all three items on his list he went back to Merlin's and found Kairi and Aerith in conversation. When he walked in both girls turned around and greeted him. "Hello Sora" "Hi Sora." Sora walked forward and took Kairi's hand. He smiled at her and she walked over to his side. Sora mouthed 'thank you' at Aerith and she nodded. Sora and Kairi walked out the house and Sora lead Kairi in a roundabout route to The Dark Depths. As they walked they talked about themselves. What they had missed while Sora was away saving the world, twice. Sora found out that Kairi was a straight A student even though she never paid attention in class. He found out that she hated pineapple while she liked litchis. She found out that Sora had the habit of looking at his surroundings before he enters a new area. Kairi also found out that Sora didn't like mangos but he did like peaches and guavas.

When Sora finally decided it was time to head to The Dark Depths the sun was finally setting. They had left his house at around eleven in the morning. They were both tired but still wanted to visit Sora's various friends on different worlds. "After we eat. I promise." Kairi looked at Sora in surprise. "After we eat. Eat what?" Sora lead Kairi across the clearing of stone towards the blanket and basket he had laid out earlier. They sat down and looked at the sunset. "Beautiful." They both sighed the word at the same time and looked into each other's eyes. "Yes you are Kairi." Kairi smiled and looked back at the sunset. As the sun finally disappeared below the horizon a brilliant flash of light streaked over the sky. They both gasped at the brutal beauty and held their breath as the light finally faded. Night fell quickly and the stars appeared, one by one.

As the young couple stared at the stars and moon they ate. They ate the soft bread Sora had once eaten and the soup he had once tasted. When they finished their meal they laid back and stared at the stars. Hours passed and they finally decided to leave. "It is beautiful but you can only look at it for so long before you get bored." Sora agreed with Kairi and opened a Dragons Tear. "Where next? Wonderland or Olympus Coliseum?" Kairi shook her head so Sora decided for her. He pushed her through the Dragons Tear and he followed.

Sora and Kairi stepped through the portal and looked around. Sora had expected to step through into the lobby of the coliseum, not the underworld. Sora looked around and saw that he was in Hades' chamber. "This is a problem. I didn't mean to go here. It was supposed to be the coliseum not the underworld." Sora looked at Kairi and saw that she was already weakening. Sora remembered handing Hercules the Olympus stone after he beat the last Paradox cup. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and ran through the door. Just before they stepped through the door Hades appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of them. "Well what do we have here? Two outsiders wandering around my underworld. How pitiful? How stupid. I mean, you pick the one place where your gonna die, and you pick the place you're gonna go after you die. I mean really, poor planning." Hades charged a fireball and threw it at Sora. Sora walked towards Hades and let the fireball hit him. "Hades. I was wondering when I was gonna run into you. So let's see; your underworld, your rules. Our strength is fading. Pretty even odds, don't you agree Kairi?" Kairi smirked and joined Sora in circling Hades. "Your right Sora. As even as their gonna get. So what should we do? Kill him?" Sora shook his head. "No, he's just going to make himself alive again. It'll be no use. What about this, we drag him to the coliseum and have him duke it out against Hercules? Two birds, one stone. Hercules gets rid of a problem and he'll become a true hero." Kairi nodded and agreed with him. They both stepped towards Hades and grabbed him by his robe. They dragged him along with them until they reached the coliseum. They walked through the lobby and Sora greeted Phil. "Hey Phil. Just taking Hades here to fight against Herc." Phil agreed and walked through with them.

When they threw Hades down onto the arena Sora could see the barriers going up that blocked the competitors from being thrown out. Sora and Kairi walked out and saw Herc walking into the arena. He glowed with godly strength and he pounded Hades into the ground. Before the final blow was struck Hades gave up. "Whoa whoa, there is no need for this to become messy. What about this; you let me go and I'll make it worth your while. About one month of peace." Hercules raised his fist higher and Hades waved his hands in front of him. "Fine, two months. Still not satisfied? Eight months. Final offer, take it or leave it." Hercules lowered his fist. "Ten months Hades. And not a day less. Deal?" Hades agreed. "Deal." Hades disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hercules stepped down from the arena and thanked Sora and Kairi. "Thanks Sora. And..." Kairi stuck out her hand and Hercules gently shook it. "Kairi." A new light shone in Herc's eyes. He turned to Sora. "This is her?" Sora nodded. "Finally, about time you found her." Herc turned towards Kairi and cupped his right hand around his mouth. "He wouldn't shut up about you. He really loves you, I hope you know that." Kairi cupped her hand around her mouth and spoke loud enough for Sora to hear. "I know. I love him too." Sora smiled and gently blushed. He pointed up. Kairi looked up and saw a very curious constellation. "Is that..." Phil snorted. "Yeah I'm afraid so. The boys and girls on Olympus decided to award them with their very own constellation." Sora smiled in pride and looked at the constellation of him, Donald and Goofy. 'I hope I see them soon.'

Sora and Kairi looked up at the stars until late at night. When they finally headed back to the Islands all the lights were off and the doors were locked. "Well were locked out. So what do we do now? Break into our own house or sleep outside." Kairi smacked him and he unlocked the front door with his keyblade. They walked in quietly and went upstairs. They showered and went to bed. "Good night Kairi. Oh wait I forgot something." Sora stood up out of his bed and went through the pants he had worn that day. Kairi sat up and looked at him curiously. Sora pulled out the crystal heart in its velvet box and handed it to Kairi. She opened it slowly and looked at the crystal. "Sora, this is too much. I can't accept this." She tried handing it back to him but he just put it around her neck and kissed her. "Totally worth it. Now go to sleep. My mom's gonna yell us awake at dawn so we better get as much sleep as possible." And he promptly fell asleep. Kairi laid down beside him and looked at her new crystal heart in the moonlight. She fell asleep with her head resting against Sora's chest.

Well I hope you liked chapter eighteen of There will always be Light. I hope you continue reading my story. Next chapter: **A Journey Begins**

11


	19. Epilouge

Here's the final chapter. Enjoy

**There will always be Light chapter: A Journey Begins**

"SORA!" A ear splitting scream woke both Sora and Kairi. They opened their eyes and looked at the seething woman at the end of their bed. "How dare you sleep in my house. If I lock the doors it means you're not allowed in." Sora blinked at his mother and closed his eyes again. "We did use the door yes, but only to be polite. I could just as easily opened a Dragons Tear into my bedroom or we could have gone and slept in the room Xavier gave us. And if that didn't work we would have slept at Riku's. And if that didn't work we would have slept on the beach. No worry. Now can we maybe get some more sleep? We got in at three this morning. We're tired." Sora settled back into the cushions and relaxed. Kairi smiled sheepishly at the seething woman and got out of the bed. She showered and went for a walk on the beach.

Kairi walked on the beach for an hour collecting shells and pretty rocks. Before long Sora joined her looking ruffled. "She woke me up with a bucket of water." Kairi laughed and Sora sat down on the beach. He laid back and looked at Kairi. She sat down beside him and played with his hair. Before long he fell asleep, Kairi looked down at his face and decided to keep walking. She stood up and collected more shells. When she was satisfied she sat back down next to Sora and went through her haul. Sora woke up about eleven in the morning. He looked up at Kairi and saw her looking out at sea. Sora sat up and looked out at sea as well. A glint caught Kairi's eye and she looked down at the coast about sixty feet from where she was sitting. She squinted and saw the glint of glass. 'A bottle?' Kairi stood up and walked down towards the bottle. Sora looked down after her and stood up. "Kairi?" Kairi picked up the bottle and looked inside. "Sora, I think it's for you." Sora walked forward and looked at the bottle. He saw Mickey's seat. "The King?" Sora took the bottle out of Kairi's hands and uncorked it. He opened the letter.

Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi.

I'm sorry to bother you so soon but the worlds need you again.

I cannot discuss it at the moment but I sent Donald and Goofy to pick you up. They will be there shortly after sunset.

Prepare for a long journey.

With regards.

King Mickey.

Sora read the letter twice and handed it to Kairi. She read it quickly and looked into Sora's eyes when she was done. Sora looked towards the ocean for a few seconds and turned back. "Let's have another adventure." Kairi nodded. Sora walked towards his house to pack his clothes, he opened a Dragons Tear to Kairi's house. She ran through and Sora walked towards his house.

At sunset Sora stepped through a Dragons Tear onto the dock of the play island with all his clothes in a duffel bag. He dropped his bag and sat down on the edge of the dock. Kairi stood behind him fussing over something or other. Sora heard Riku step through a corridor of Dawn but he paid them no heed.

It had been five days since Sora, Riku and Kairi had returned to the Island's from The World That Never Was, and at the exact same time that Riku and Sora had stepped onto the beach from their solitary fight with Xemnas, Sora stared out at the ocean. He didn't know what he would do for the following journey, but with his friends by his side he knew he would succeed.

FIN

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of There will always be Light. The next story will be uploaded when I get the time. Thank you.


End file.
